


The Storm

by TheFirstWomanOnMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Eventual Character Death, F/M, Fem!Luffy, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Minor Original Character(s), eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstWomanOnMars/pseuds/TheFirstWomanOnMars
Summary: Head surgeon Trafalgar Law is a relatively normal person (as normal as anyone can be) until he accidentally meet a young woman begging for help during a stormy night. He rescues her and the man she was carrying, not knowing she will change his life forever. Will the heartless, antisocial Trafalgar Law overcome all the dangers and find love?Monkey D. Luffy wouldn't in a million years be described as normal, but can her life get even crazier? She finally came back after two years. Meeting a certain young doctor will make her look into the deepest parts of her mind and uncover the truth and pain she had been hiding all her life. Innocent little Luffy will find out new emotions she had never felt before.Meanwhile, there is a plot going on...
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, One-sided Ace/Luffy
Comments: 61
Kudos: 88





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, this is my first fanfic, I really hope it's going to be good!
> 
> I really want to write a book someday but apparently I'm too young for that, so I'm sticking to fanfics for now. People tell me I have a talent for writing especially since English is not my first language and I prefer writing in English so yeah, I hope this fanfic turns out good and you like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

## PROLOGUE

" _Run! Run, faster, faster!" The man shouted at the petite girl. "Come on!"_

_The girl sent a panicked glance behind her. "They're still following!"_

_They made an odd pair, the tall freckled man and the skinny teenager with a straw hat, both covered in blood and running for their lives._

_It was hard to see in the storm, and the girl tripped, falling on the wet ground. The man cursed and lifted her on his shoulder, sprinting like his life depended on it. Which it did. There was a loud bang, and a bullet sped past them._

" _Put me down, you idiot!" the girl shrieked. "Put me down! You'll be too tired! You're slowing down!"_

" _I'm not! I'm strong!" But she was right, he was already breathless from the effort. Another bullet hit his shoulder and he fell. His friend screamed. The man rose shakily to his feet. "Go! I'll catch up!"_

" _No way!" She took his uninjured arm and lifted him. He grunted with the pain._

_Bang! Another shot._

_His eyes widened._

_Bang! Bang!_

_The man spat blood. He slumped against her._

_The petite girl screamed again. "NO!" She desperately carried the taller, much heavier man through the rain, hoping it would cover their tracks._

_She wouldn't cry. She was strong._

_A bullet hit her on the side, but she didn't feel the pain. Only one thing mattered now: the man next to her, the person she loved most in this world._

_She wouldn't cry._

_She would find a hospital. They would both be okay. The chasers seemed to have given up._

_She wouldn't cry._

_There was someone walking in front of them, hunched against the rain. The person turned and saw them._

_The girl smiled._

_They were saved._

_She stumbled a few more steps, reaching out to the stranger, mumbling "Please… Help—"_

_She collapsed from exhaustion. Everything went black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was just a really short prologue because I felt like writing one.
> 
> ###### See you Chapter 1!
> 
> ###### 
> 
> **Next chapter:** _Beautiful in the rain_


	2. Beautiful in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No, One Piece doesn't belong to me
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

## Beautiful in the rain

Trafalgar Law was a perfectly normal person.

Well, apart from the fact that he was a total loner, the head surgeon of the Hearts Hospital and basically hated the world, he was normal. He had a home, a job, a family, friends (maybe). He had his own convictions, his own (creepy) personality, his own life.

Yes, he was perfectly normal.

* * *

"Laaaaw! Laaaaaaw! Doctor Laaaaaw!"

Law turned away from his coffee with a murderous look in his eyes — his usual look.

"Ah. Sorry." It was Bepo, one of his (rare) friends. He was still wearing his hospital uniform. Bepo was a young psychologist and a very sensitive person when it came to his appearance. Or Law's death-stare.

Law grumbled (as usual) "What?"

"Doctor Caesar wants to see you."

"Tell this Clown idiot I'm busy." Yes, he was busy. Busy drinking his coffee.

"He says it's urgent."

Law turned away. "Yeah? I bet it's one of his experiments. It probably backfired." He had urgent things to do too. Coffee, for instance. And he had the documents of his last patient to fill.

Bepo pouted. He was cute when he did that. "He says he'll complain if you don't come."

"He complained at least 300 times already, nothing happened."

"But Lawwwww," Bepo whined desperately, "he will experiment on me if you still refuse."

Law stood up furiously. He may not seem like it, but he cared for his friends a lot and will not stay still while the mad scientist was threatening them. "I'm coming," he growled, and strode to the Experiment Department with his coffee and his bag. Bepo followed, almost jogging to keep up. "I wish Crocus-ya —"

" _Doctor_ Crocus, Law —"

"— would just fire Clown-ya already. These experiments are getting dangerous."

Bepo scowled. "You know Doctor Caesar is very intelligent."

Law replied with an irritated "Tch" and walked even faster, Bepo struggling to follow his long strides.

* * *

It seemed the problem _was_ a failed experiment and he was called just to bring the subject to anyone who could help him — not him, since he was a surgeon. What really annoyed him was to be called when it wasn't his duty to carry injured people across the corridors. He was a _surgeon_ , for God's sake! As to why Caesar asked for _Law_ , of all people, of course that idiot scientist answered "But Lawww, you're my friend~" which was even more annoying.

After a long fight, a kick to Doctor Clown's face when the coffee was spilled and a lot of complaining from Bepo, Law stalked back to his department to work on his own documents.

Law, despite his humans-are-horrible-things-that-shouldn't-exist attitude and hating everything around him, took his job very seriously. Being the best surgeon at the young age of 26, he found it his duty to save as many people as possible and whoever was in front of him, if that person was injured, he would do everything in his power to save this person. Whatever people said about him, Law would never let someone die without doing anything. He was not heartless.

He would especially not let anyone die like his family did, years ago. The memory was still painful to him. There was a reason why he hated this world so much. Just thinking about what humans did to their own species, what they did to others for no reason he could understand, it made him want to scream. Humans were horrible creatures. He wouldn't let anyone die, most were not responsible for these terrible acts, but they didn't do anything to stop them.

A knock on his office door distracted him from his angry thoughts. "Law, it's late. I'm going home," Bepo said. "D'you wanna come? Shachi is."

"No, it's all right. Go."

"Ok, bye!" He left.

* * *

Law realised too late that he should have accepted Bepo's offer when he remembered he didn't have a car and there was a storm raging outside. He grunted in annoyance when no taxi would stop — maybe they couldn't see him in the rain, but it was still very irritating. He pulled the hood of his hoodie low over his face and walked out, immediately getting drenched in cold water. Law walked quickly, cursing himself, the weather, the taxi drivers, God, the world.

He heard someone running behind him. Another idiot who forgot his car, he thought. But it sounded wrong. The steps were irregular, heavy. Too slow. Law turned and almost gasped from the shock.

A petite teenager was stumbling through the rain carrying a full grown man. The girl looked no more than 15 years old and she had a man on her shoulders? And both were covered in blood! What was happening?

The teenager smiled weakly and mumbled for help before collapsing, and he noticed the blood. Blood, everywhere, they were covered in blood. He rushed to them, his hatred towards nature and taxis forgotten. The man was in very bad shape. He had bullet wounds in his shoulder, back and chest, multiple stab wounds and a few large burns. The girl was less injured, but was also stabbed and shot. She was unconscious from exhaustion and blood loss. At least that's what he thought, until she reached up and gripped his arm painfully. She looked up.

She had a beautiful face, Law thought, even in the despair she was in. Her eyes were large and a nice brown color, she had a delicate mouth made for smiling and a sharp but childish face. There was a scar under her left eye. The girl's deep black hair was short but flowing around her face even in the rain. Law wished she would smile a real one. Her smile would surely be a thousand times more beautiful.

"P-please…"

Even her voice was beautiful. _What the heck, Law! This isn't the time!_ He scolded himself.

"Please save… him…"

"Don't talk, your lungs —"

"Save… him… H-he—" the girl collapsed again.

"Wait here, I'll call someone." He found a slightly dry area and dialed Bepo's number, trying his best to shield his phone under the hood of his hoodie. Bepo answered immediately with his usual cheerful voice.

" _Law! Did you change your mind? I can —_ "

"Bepo!" He fell silent at the urgency in Law's voice. "You have to come immediately. This is an emergency."

Bepo knew better than to question the order. When Law called an emergency, it was. " _No, Shachi, Law has an emergency. Law, do you have your phone? I can localize it. Shut up, Shachi! Yes, I'm coming._ "

"Be as fast as you can." And with that, he hung up, hoping the two injured wouldn't die on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Law.
> 
> ###### See you next chapter! 
> 
> ###### 
> 
> **Next chapter:** _Despair_


	3. Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Enjoy!

## Despair

_They were running. Running, always running, running from_ them _._

_A fight. Her fault._

_There was a city. It was raining. So, so much rain, so much water._

_And still they were running. Always running. But still they were followed._

_It was night. The roads were empty. They had no help._

_She tripped. He stopped, he carried her, he was tired._

_He was weakening, slowing. Her fault._

_Gunshot. He fell._

_Her fault._

_She tried to carry him._

_She tried. She tried!_

_Her fault._

_Gunshot._

_Blood. So much blood._

_So much pain._

_Her fault._

_So much. Too much blood._

_Her fault!_

_It was her! Everything was her fault!_

_Why? Why couldn't she protect him?_

_He saved her and she couldn't save him!_

_So much blood._

_His blood._

_So much pain._

_His pain._

_Why? Why? WHY?_

_Why did this happen? It was all her fault!_

Stop!

_Why? Why did they stop? It was her!_

Make her stop!

_Yes, make it stop, make the pain stop!_

She will die!

_Yes, let Death come, since he is dead too, isn't he?_

_Death will make the pain stop._

_Death will let her reunite with them._

_Why did they both leave her?_

What's happening?

_The pain, the pain!_

_Help me!_

Bring the sedatives!

_It's her fault!_

_They left her and it's her fault!_

_Why?_

_Help me!_

_Ace! Sabo!_

* * *

"Lawwwwww!"

"What?"

"The girl woke up just now!"

" _What_?"

"I think she tried to kill me!"

" _WHAT_?" Law dropped his coffee and turned to a wide-eyed Bepo, surprised at his outburst. "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean that she tried to kill me. I think she tried to kill herself too. She was like awake but not totally, and she started screaming and-and-and uh... She was crying. And then _—_ "

Crying? "What was she saying?" Because if she was crying... Maybe she knew? Maybe she knew what had happened. That man seemed to be very important to her. Law unexpectedly felt a slight twinge of jealousy towards him.

"She was screaming for help. She said something about pain, she seemed to be suffering a lot. Mentally maybe? And she mentioned someone. Two people, Ace and Sabo."

Law frowned. If that man was important to her and she _somehow_ knew about what happened, of course she was mentally suffering. Maybe he was one of the people she called. "What were you doing with her? You're a psychologist."

"Ah. Sorry. I was there in case she woke up."

"So how did she almost kill you?" She was in very bad shape. Attempted murder when she wasn't recovered could be as dangerous to her as to them.

"I was too close to her. She woke up and started screaming and I wanted to see what was happening and suddenly she grabbed me like that. It was really painful, she was gripping very tightly." Bepo revealed the bruise on his wrist, which indeed looked quite violent. The girl's fingernails left clearly visible marks. Law examined the bruises while Bepo continued his explanation. "She was crying by then, saying stuff like " _Make the pain stop_ " and " _It's my fault_ ". And-and-and-and she, uh, she somehow threw me across the room, just like that." Law's eyes widened, but he didn't interrupt. "I nearly broke my spine. When I saw her again, she was fully awake, but she looked crazy, screaming for Ace and Sabo, she grabbed that straw hat of hers that was lying on the table next to her. And then they sedated her. But she wouldn't let the hat go."

"Wow. Weird. She _could_ have killed herself like that. I'll go see her. The dude's in stable condition." _For now_ , he mentally added. Bepo looked like he knew what was unsaid and nodded grimly.

"We still don't know what happened, though. I don't know what might happen if she really wakes up, I think her mental health got damaged. She must be traumatized over something."

Law scowled and stood up.

"By the way, Law, your coffee spilled on your vest."

"Get me another one. It's your fault for surprising me."

"Aye aye, Doctor."

* * *

_She could feel the pain. Just staying awake was agony._

_She could feel the pain in every part of her body, her head hurt, her arms hurt, her sides hurt. Her chest hurt, so much, it was unbearable. Her heart didn't feel like it was working. Her head felt like someone was pounding it from inside._

_Just staying awake was agony._

_So she stayed unconscious. Until the pain was gone._

* * *

**-X-X-**

* * *

_Bepo: [It's been two weeks]_

_Law: [Yeah]_

_Bepo: [Think she'll wake up?]_

_Law: [No idea]_

_Bepo: [It seems she's trying not to wake up. Her mind doesn't want to cope with whatever happened to her. She feels too vulnerable and doesn't want to face the_ _outside world. Her subconscious probably thinks the man is dead]_

_[With these injuries, I don't blame her for thinking that]_

_[She may never be ready]_

_[As long as she isn't, she won't wake up]_

_Law: [I told you you were a great psychologist]_

_Bepo: [Sorry]_

**_[[Shachi joined the conversation]]_ **

_Shachi: [lmao bepo why r u srry]_

_[it ws a cmpliment dude]_

_[i totalyy didnt get it tho]_

_Bepo: [Sorry]_

_Law: [Ignore them, Bepo]_

_Bepo: [Aye, Doctor]_

**_[[Penguin joined the conversation]]_ **

_Penguin: [just give up shachi]_

_Shachi: [lol no i wont]_

_[hey law whr u?]_

_[with ur gf?]_

_[u know the 1 in a coma u took to hearts and u visit evrday]_

_[shes cute]_

_[wish she would wake up]_

_[i could ask her out]_

**_[[Law left the conversation]]_ **

_Penguin: [oh he left]_

_[its ur fault shchi]_

_Shachi: [shut up peng]_

_Bepo: [Sorry]_

_Penguin: [wheres jean?]_

_Shachi: [hes ded lol]_

_Bepo: [WHAT]_

_Penguin: [shach ur annoying]_

**_[[Bepo left the conversation]]_ **

**_[[Penguin left the_ ** **_conversation]]_ **

_Shachi: [lol]_

_[bye guys luv u ^^]_

**_[[Shachi left the conversation]]_ **

**-X-X-**

Law put his phone down with a sigh. He knew Shachi was right, and it irritated him. He was being too obsessed with that cute girl he didn't even know. He was _attracted_ to her, and that scared him, because who was attracted to random girls found bleeding in the street? And he _was_ visiting her everyday, just like today, hoping she would wake up and recognise him, hoping she wouldn't because he surely won't be able to watch her beautiful sleeping face anymore.

His visits mostly consisted of him checking her vitals, noticing nothing changed, and sitting down and watching her clutch her straw hat and mumble in her sleep, occasionally starting to scream again, her vitals going crazy, but not for long. Sometimes she calmed down and her face looked so beautiful without her tortured expression, he just wanted to touch her but he didn't.

Shachi, who worked at the Hearts Hospital too, occasionally visited too with his brother Penguin. He was a good friend, despite being annoying, and he came to keep him company (after a few comments about his "unconscious girlfriend").

The door opened and Penguin came in, smirking under his ridiculous hat. "I knew I'd find you here. I was looking for Jean, but Shachi won't help me. How's the girl?" Law didn't reply. "Well, there's no point in asking, is there? I brought you coffee."

Law mumbled his thanks and reached for the smoking cup. Penguin lifted it out of his reach.

"Nuh-uh. You say: thank you, Penguin."

"Thanks, Peng."

"Thank you _Penguin_."

" _Thank you,_ Penguin."

"Ok, there you go." Penguin handed him the cup. Law took a sip with a murderous glare, making Penguin laugh. "Who's the chick with the flowers asking about that room?"

"Oh, her. She visits everyday, wants to see the girl. She must be early today, that's why you met her."

"Well, she was with a green haired dude and a cute girl with orange hair. They're asking to see her. Should I let them in?"

"It's too early. Tell them to wait until visiting hours."

" _You_ don't wait."

"I work here."

"Of course." Penguin scoffed.

"And what are _you_ doing here? Go back to looking for Jean."

"I work here."

"Get out."

Penguin laughed and waved, walking to the door. "Of course, Doc. I'll make sure Jean didn't drown in the toilets or something. Oh, by the way, Doctor Caesar wants to see you."

"Get _out_ , Peng."

Penguin made a face and skipped out to flirt with the waiting girl. Law turned back to the comatose girl and absently stroked her face. "Will you tell me your name, Mugiwara-ya? I'm sure it's as beautiful as you." Would she recognize him when she woke up? "That man, he was very important to you, wasn't he? I'm so sorry." The girl didn't wake up because she thought he was dead. Except... "But you know, he's not dead yet. There is still hope. You should wake up, Mugiwara-ya. Wake up and smile."

The unconscious teenager suddenly moved, and her vitals went insane. Law barely had time to mutter "What?...", and she lashed out, gripping his wrist so hard she cut the circulation. She opened her mouth and breathed in like it was her first time. She screamed.

" _AAAAAAACE_!"

* * *

Outside, two women and a man were waiting to visit their friend, who finally came back, but heavily injured. The weirdo with a cap skipped out and announced that they had to wait for visiting hours. He started to happily exit the hospital when suddenly a terrible scream rang out and he squealed in surprise. The waiting trio looked at each other, alarmed.

" _Luffy..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistake as English isn't my first language.  
> Feel free to ask me if you have any question.  
> See you next chapter!
> 
> ###### Next chapter: _Hope against darkness_


	4. Hope against Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that good at writing metaphors and that kind of things.
> 
> I should say I'm proud of how this story is going, it feels great to know you guys like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me. I am NOT Oda. Duh.
> 
> Enjoy!

## Hope against the darkness

_She could feel it._

_It kept her from waking up._

_The pain._

_People were talking around her. She could hear them._

_She knew that person didn't she?_

_The pain._

_A woman, she kept coming back._ _Calling her._

_A man, occasionally speaking to her._

_Didn't she know these people?_

_More pain._

_Her chest felt so hollow._

_She couldn't hear them anymore._

_How long since she escaped?_

_She couldn't wake up._

_It wouldn't let her._

_The knowledge, that he was dead by her fault._

_The pain, the pain!_

Luffy.

_Why did this happen? She just wanted to be free!_

_She could see his face._

_His smile._

Luffy.

_He was shot._

_She could see it._

_His eyes widening. The blood._

_He was dead._

Luffy!

_His smile._

…Mugiwara-ya.

_Who was this?_

_This voice. She knew that person._

_Who was he?_

…he was very important to you, wasn't he?

_He was the last person she loved._

_Her friends were all gone._

_He was gone._

I'm so sorry.

_The pain!_

_They've all abandoned her!_

…he's not dead yet.

_What?_

_Oh, the pain._

_The hope._

_Who was this voice?_

There is still hope.

_Hope?_

_He was alive._

_Yes, hope._

You should wake up, Mugiwara-ya.

_Hope. It was shining bright against the darkness._

_Shining through the pain._

_He wasn't dead. It wasn't her fault._

Wake up and smile.

_She was free. Free from the pain._

_Ace!_

* * *

"THEY WON'T LET US IN! IMMA DESTROY 'EM!"

"Calm down."

"I WANT TO SEE HER!"

"Nami-san, please."

"LET ME GO, IDIOT! I WANNA GET IN! I'LL MMMFFF..."

"Zoro-san, take her home. I'll wait here in case they accept."

The green-haired man scowled. He was holding the furious orange-haired woman in a tight grip, his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"I want to see her too."

"You need to get Nami-san out. She's too... overexcited."

"Tch. Fine. I'm coming back later." Zoro dragged Nami towards the car parked down the road. Nami got his hand off her face.

"MAKINO-SAN, YOU TRAITOR! LEAVING ME WITH THIS BRUTE! I WANT TO SEE LUFFY!"

The small woman wearing a bandanna just giggled. "Zoro-san, treat a woman carefully, will you? Be a gentleman, Luffy wouldn't want you to be violent."

A vein popped in Zoro's forehead as he went into the car. "Luffy never cared about violence! And Nami hardly counts as a woman!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Makino giggled even more as the two started fighting.

"I hope Luffy is awake," she smiled fondly.

* * *

Penguin came running back in, surprised and afraid.

"Penguin! Go away!"

He didn't. He stayed, gaping at the scene in front of him. The, until recently, comatose teenager gripping his best friend's arm like her life depended on it, and said best friend trying to calm her down while having such low EQ he could make the most patient of people run away crying.

"Get lost, Peng! I'm alright!" Law sent him such a murderous glare it was hard not to back down. "Don't let anyone come in. I have to calm the girl down, it's dangerous."

"Of course. Don't you want Bepo to come later? As a psychologist."

"I know, dude. Later, maybe. Now shoo."

Penguin started to leave, when a weak voice rang out.

"You... I remember..."

The teenager's eyes were wide open in confusion.

* * *

_He was alive, he was alive._

_He's alive._

The words chanted in her head as she was finally, truly awake. The black veil keeping her, protecting her from the world was lifted. She was conscious. Conscious of the light. Conscious that she was holding something. Conscious of the people talking — no, arguing. They sounded angry. She didn't like it when others were angry. She liked peace, happiness.

Luffy opened her eyes, squinting in the bright light. She was in a... hospital? Looking around her, she realised the thing she was holding was someone's wrist. It embarrassed her to see she was holding so tight the hand was nearly white.

Her eyes trailed up to the person's face, a sharp tanned face surrounded by messy black hair with sideburns and a goatee, his steel grey eyes and gold earrings. Standing in front of him was another man with a black cap, turning to the door, but her attention was on the first one. She _knew_ him. She remembered him from that night. The same face staring down at her worriedly, the same tattooed hand gently holding her shoulder. The same person who saved them, whose hand she was ripping off now.

"Oh god, she's awake!"

Luffy hadn't realised she had spoken out loud.

"Penguin," her savior growled dangerously, "go _back_ to your work."

The man named Penguin — such a funny name, Luffy almost giggled — shuddered under the menacing glare and ran out of the room. The other one turned to stare at her. She blushed and let go of his arm, muttering an apology. Reading people was one of her talents, and his eyes were so deep, they spoke of so many emotions, so many memories hidden to protect him. He had loved, had laughed, had lost, had suffered. He was filled with so much hatred, but he had such a kind heart anyway... It was overwhelming, like jumping in an ocean of thoughts and getting swallowed by the waves of the memories and the emotions they brought. It was heavy. How he resisted it, she didn't know.

"Hey, Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy looked up, surprised. _Mugiwara-ya_? He was the person who broke through her despair? That voice...

"It's okay. Don't go in another coma, all right? Makino-ya is still waiting outside. She'll be coming in once we make sure everything's good." He was typing something on one of the room's computer.

"M-Mugiwara-ya?"

He shrugged and smiled. "The hat," he simply said.

"Where are we? Am I still in the New World?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, you are. We're in Punk Hazard. The Hearts Hospital."

"Oh... Who are you?"

"Head surgeon Trafalgar Law."

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you, Torao!" She giggled. Torao frowned at the nickname but didn't say anything.

He came over and sat down on a nearby chair, crossing his long legs. "So, Mugiwara-ya, mind telling me how and why I found you on the road during a stormy night with that man on your shoulders? Speaking of him, he's safe, don't worry."

"Thanks." Relief flooded her at the simple words. _He's safe_. "You saved us. They wouldn't follow with civilians seeing them."

"They?"

Luffy looked away. "It's a secret. And... If I told you, you wouldn't be safe anymore. I don't want anyone to die because of me."

"A protector, huh? You seem a bit too young for that."

She flushed. "I'm nineteen! It's just... People die protecting me, and I don't want that. _I_ want to protect _them_."

"You don't look nineteen."

"Thanks, I guess? But that's not the point!"

Torao sighed. "I understand, Mugiwara-ya. I do. I try to protect everyone too. But, as your doctor, don't you think I earned the right to know?" He looked at her pleadingly with those deep, steel grey eyes of his that left her breathless.

He understood. He had suffered too. Luffy felt he had lived a childhood more difficult than hers. His grief remained in his sharp eyes, in his sad voice, she could feel the despair hiding inside him, waiting to take control, waiting forever for weakness that wasn't coming. This man was strong. She knew it. She wanted to get him rid of this melancholy that was eating at his heart. Luffy wanted him to _smile_. Smile the bright, honest smile she knew he was capable of. She could be his friend, maybe? She trusted Torao. "I know. You saved me, I trust you. There's a city not far from here, I think you know it. I was captured and made a slave for two years. The man I was carrying... He's the person I care about most in the world; my brother, Ace. He freed me. That's why we were running: he had his men after us, to recapture me."

"Ace, huh... But who is _he_? Who's the person who chased you?"

"He's a terrible person. Posing as a saviour, loved by his people, hiding the darkness of his city, hiding behind one of the greatest criminal of the New World. His name is —"

"Lawwwwww! I heard the girl was awake!" Bepo suddenly barged in, not a care in the world about what Law was about to find out, though he had his vague idea already.

"Oh!" Luffy looked at the young man who just entered. He was slightly chubby, with shining wide black eyes and short fluffy white hair. "Torao, who's that? He's so cute~"

"That's Bepo."

"Mmh," she replied happily. Bepo was bright red and muttered "Sorry." Luffy giggled. "You're funny. Why are you saying you're sorry? And you're so red!" Bepo just apologised again.

"Bepo is sensitive about his appearance. Bepo, out. I didn't ask for you here."

"There's a girl with flowers asking to see the girl. Penguin and Shachi are flirting with her."

"You should tell them to stop," Luffy said matter-of-factly. "If it's Makino, it won't work. She already has a boyfriend." She knew who Penguin was, but not Shachi. Whoever these people are, though, Makino only loved one man like that. She'd already rejected Ace when he had a crush on her, many years ago, and Ace was very popular with girls, even back then.

Torao sighed. "Bepo. I'll call in case she turns out to be mad, now out." Once Bepo walked out, he turned to Luffy. "Now, you were saying something important?"

* * *

Makino patiently endured every attempt the two weirdos did at flirting with her. If she were Nami-san, they would both be dead, she though with a smile. It was lucky she wasn't here, seeing how beautiful she was.

The cute chubby young man shuffled out of Luffy's room. "She's awake. Discussing something with Doctor Law, he told me to get out and wait. And she tell me that you guys," he turned to his weirdo friends, "should stop flirting, because it won't work. Just passing on the message."

"Mmh, she's right. I'm glad she's awake. I hope she's well." Makino giggled as the weirdos pouted and sulked next to her. "I wonder if Ace-kun is all right too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is such a brute, you don't treat women like that do you? Really!
> 
> I'm sure you can guess who the mysterious terrible man is, and where did Luffy come from that night. Try! You can keep it to yourself if you like.
> 
> ###### See you! 
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Next chapter: _The Straw Hats_


	5. The Straw Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention please! I changed my name. Sorry if it confused you. If it didn't, nevermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straw Hat protectiveness in this chapter! And innocent Luffy.
> 
> Enjoy~

## The Straw Hats

"That _man_! I hate him _so_ much!" he clenched his fist, shaking from anger, and kicked his bed.

A tall blonde in his mid forties entered the room with a plate. "Law~! Why are you so upset?"

"I knew he was terrible, but I never knew he had slaves!"

"Law, calm down~, I have onigiri~" He showed the plate with a wide smile.

"How _could_ he? I am _so_ gonna _murder_ him next time I meet him!"

"Lawww~"

"Cora-san, will you _shut up_?" Law looked furiously at his adoptive father. The said father had short wavy hair and coffee brown eyes, and a spike-shaped tattoo under his right eye — he assured it was a tattoo, though it looked suspiciously like makeup. Seeing his lips were constantly painted red, the latter wouldn't be surprising.

Cora-san was just an affectionate name he liked a lot. His real name was Donquixote Rosinante, and he was one of the most important double-agents working for the New World government. That was secret, of course, so he went by the name of Corazon.

Despite his very, how to say, _action-packed_ job, Cora-san was a very carefree, joyful and stupid person. Not to forget _incredibly_ clumsy. How he managed to become a double-agent, nobody understood. Even with this attitude, which was Law's complete opposite and usually annoyed him, the young surgeon loved his adoptive father a lot and would never permit any harm to come upon Cora-san.

"Ahhh~" Cora-san sang, straightening his heart patterned shirt and pulling out a cigarette. "You know, Law, you should be more polite if you want more friends in your life." He didn't even sound upset.

"I don't want, and I don't need more friends."

"A girlfriend then?" He chuckled and gave an amused look at Law's murderous expression. He had noticed Law went to the Hearts Hospital a lot these days, he knew it was to see a girl and that said girl was now awake. "You need to grow up, little devil."

"Stop calling me that." Law grabbed an onigiri and took out his phone, reading his new texts. "I'm not little." Well, he kind of was compared to the abnormally tall blonde, but he wasn't going to say it. "I'm not a devil either." With such an attitude, he _was_ a bit of a devil, but again, he wasn't about to admit that.

"Are you going to visit the cute girl again today? When's she coming out?"

"She's getting out tomorrow," he grumbled, ignoring the first question. "She healed really well, only has a scar on her chest."

Cora-san laughed again at his son's stubbornness, earning himself another death glare. "I'm going out," said Law angrily.

"The hospital?"

"The grocery store."

"Ok~" Cora-san patted Law's head with a knowing look. Of _course_ he was going to Hearts. "Get Bepo, too, it's seafood tonight. Don't come home too late, baby~"

If there had been a knife nearby, Law would have stabbed his father and cut him into tiny bits after letting him die a horrible and painful death.

* * *

_Shachi: [hey bro can I visit the girl?]_

_Law: [Shut up Shachi]_

_Shachi: [u wanna eat w us 2day?]_

_[at the baratie]_

_[its on bepo]_

_Bepo: [WHAT]_

_Shachi: [yup]_

_[coming?]_

_Law: [No. Shut up. Cora-san is inviting Bepo for dinner. He says there's seafood tonight]_

_Shachi: [WhAt? i refuse]_

_Law: [Bepo_ _decides, not you]_

_**[[Law left the conversation]]** _

_Bepo: […]_

_Shachi: [its still on u bepo]_

_[ur coming with us]_

_**[[Shachi left the conversation]]** _

_Bepo: [I hate you Shachi]_

_**[[Bepo left the conversation]]** _

* * *

Mugiwara-ya was beautiful. Now that she wasn't covered in deadly wounds, he could observe her better. He wasn't there for the surgery on her chest — it would be inappropriate — so now she was sitting up, he could see her beautiful curves beneath the hospital gown she was forced to wear. Her straw hat was perched on her short raven hair and her mouth could finally form a smile, a bright, genuine smile that lit up the room. She looked up with a grin as he entered her room, her wide happy chocolate eyes twinkling, the little scar on her cheek curling around the corner of her mouth.

"Hey, Torao, I'm glad you're here. My friends said they're coming soon."

By "coming soon", she (of course) meant "right now", he realised when four people loudly came in. Makino-ya was much calmer. They weren't too polite, too. The blonde weirdo stopped when seeing him and asked angrily what he was doing with "his" Luffy-chan, while the long nosed dude squealed and said he was creepy. There was also a nicely shaped raven hair and a man wearing a skull shaped mask.

"Oh, hey, guys! That's Torao! He's my friend!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Torao?" The friends echoed.

Law grumbled. "I'm Trafalgar Law, the head surgeon. I'm your doctor, not your friend, Mugiwara-ya."

"Mugiwara-ya?" They repeated.

"Torao, they're my best friends! That's Usopp," she pointed the long-nosed man with thick curly hair, who was crying in fear. "There's Sanji," she showed the glaring blonde in a formal attire. He had strange curly eyebrows and his hair was parted to hide one of his blue eyes.

"Luffy-chwan~"

"Here's Robin," Mugiwara-ya pointed the curvy woman with long raven hair and sharp blue eyes. "And that's Brook," she pointed the last one, the man with a skull shaped mask. He had an afro and an electric guitar was strapped to his back.

Law just scowled at the names. "Hello."

That just scared Nose-ya even more. "Luffy, are you sure it's a good idea to have him as your doctor? He looks like a murderer."

"Mugiwara-ya, are you sure it's a good idea to have him as your friend? He looks like a dumbass."

"OI!"

"You should know to expect a comeback when you insult someone, Nose-ya."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING NOSE-YA?"

Law turned to the blonde and the woman. "Aren't you guys famous? The Straw Hats, I think. A famous criminal group in the underworld, which disappeared for two years for unknown reasons. Nobody really knows the number of people this group has. Black Leg Sanji, Demon Child Nico Robin. I've heard of you."

"And me~?" Nose-ya whined.

"No idea who you are. Anyway, Mugiwara-ya, I didn't expect _them_ to be your friends. Are you part of their group?"

"Yeah. How did you know about us?"

"My dad." Law didn't say anything more. Cora-san's job was a secret. He couldn't just reveal it like that. "By the way, I came to tell you that you can go home tomorrow. There will be no lasting physical marks, except for the scar of your chest."

Kuroashi-ya, who turned out to be a real pervert, started twirling around. "O-On her chest? Luffy-chwan~ Can I see the scar~" He suddenly stopped and gave Law a death glare. "You... You took advantage of her situation, didn't you? A scar on her chest?"

"Don't be stupid. I wasn't there for her chest, it would be inappropriate."

"Torao~ Can I have your number?"

Law looked at the beautiful girl sitting on a hospital bed with a wide smile, not realising what she had just said. All four of her friends gaped at her for a moment, until Nose-ya broke the silence.

"Wait. WHAT?"

* * *

Torao visited Luffy twice again. The second time to tell her she would be discharged the next day. She was happy, of course, but did it mean they wouldn't see each other again? She like Torao a lot. She wanted to be his friend.

So she asked for his number.

Luffy hadn't expected her friends' reactions. Or Torao's.

Torao went bright red and stammered an "Of course, why not." Usopp shook her shoulders furiously, which of course did not go well with Torao who started lecturing him on Luffy's health. Sanji was heartbroken, though he recovered to join the fight with Torao. Robin giggled and wondered if Torao was a serial killer and would kill Luffy once they were in a relationship, which scared Usopp even more. Brook's eyes popped out behind his skull shaped mask.

The noise they were making was giving her a headache.

"Guys," Luffy pouted, and everyone stopped, "you're annoying. It's just a number, what's wrong with asking for it? I won't be seeing Torao when I'm free, but he's my friend, I want to talk to him."

She was too innocent.

Sanji whined. "But, Luffy-chan, look at him! Why would you want to talk to him? He looks as gloomy as the marimo!"

"Yeah, Luffy, he looks creepy! You shouldn't be his friend! You know he's nicknamed the Surgeon of Death!" Usopp added.

"Maybe he'll cut her up and tear out her insides while she's sleeping."

"Yohohoho! Robin-san, how scary! Yohohohohoho! Luffy-san, may I see your panties? Yoho!"

"There you go, Mugiwara-ya."

"Thanks, Torao!"

"Don't ignore us!"

Torao sent Luffy's friends one of his death glare, making Usopp faint.

"Ahhhh, look at his eyes! Scaryyyy~"

"I like his eyes," Luffy said.

Everyone froze. She might just as well have dropped a bomb. Of course, Luffy as she was decided to drop another one.

"And Surgeon of Death is a cool name. It sounds so badass."

There was a pause.

Torao was red again.

And her friends started screaming, which annoyed Luffy even more. "You guys are pissing me off!" she said angrily. "Torao saved me, you should treat him nicely! Now, get out! I wanna sleep!"

Everyone quickly filed out, knowing Luffy had quite a temper. She saw her friends' expressions were sad, but she didn't care. Did they have to start shouting just because she was honest? She _did_ like Torao's steel grey eyes. Even when they were cold and piercing, they hid incredible pain and grief. Her friends didn't see this, that's why they called him creepy, but he wasn't. Behind his angry reactions was a heart of gold. She knew it.

* * *

Law checked Mugiwara-ya's vitals one last time and prepared to leave. The Straw Hats were already gone, hastily getting out of her reach. He told himself he didn't care about being dismissed. Mugiwara-ya was just another patient. But no matter how he tried to convince himself, he was quite disappointed. _At least she has my number_ , he thought hopefully. Yes, maybe she would call. Maybe —

"Torao, wait."

Law turned, surprised. "Yes?

"Can you come back tomorrow? Promise?" Well, that was unexpected. She was going out, why did she want to see him?

"Why?" He asked.

She looked up with a wide grin. "I want to talk to you. Besides, you're my friend! Shishishishi."

It seemed to Law that Mugiwara-ya's laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world.

* * *

In a nearby city, a man was standing at the window of his palace. That man was mayor of the city, but he was a criminal, too. Despite his perfectly heroic facade, his background was not something anyone would hope for. And still, he became mayor, after manipulating the population with his twisted mind, manipulating the previous mayor into giving him the seat.

Now, he was in his palace, leaning against a window, and laughing, laughing, laughing as he liked to do. Laughing because he was soon to have a new weapon designed by his own mad scientist. Laughing because he was finally powerful enough to destroy a whole city. Laughing because his idiotic clumsy brother, who was spying on him, would soon be dead. Laughing because this powerful criminal group is finally back in the papers after two years, and playing with them will be _so_ much fun. Laughing because his slave, the beautiful, strong slave the crowd loved so much, thought she had escaped when her boyfriend came. But he would find her. He would get her back.

Because he always got what he wanted.

And he laughed, he laughed, with the wide smile that earned him his nickname in the underground: _Joker_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you can guess who the mysterious man is?
> 
> ###### See ya!
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Next chapter: _Donquixote_


	6. Donquixote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm back!
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda and I'm not Oda
> 
> Enjoy!

## CHAPTER 5: Donquixote

"Did you see Ace, Makino-san?" The large old man asked the small woman washing the dishes.

"Yes."

"How's he? Can I see him?"

Makino didn't look up. "He's alive. And no, you can't visit, Garp-san. You know that."

They were in her kitchen, Garp installed on a chair at the wooden table. Garp may be a crazy old man, he still noticed the sad tone in Makino-san's voice. And even being a famous admiral in the Navy, he hoped nothing had happened to his dear Ace. His dear Ace who probably went to the hospital after criminal activities.

"How's Luffy, then?" At least his darling granddaughter was awake. She would've been devastated if Ace was dead, so Garp hoped the man wouldn't die. He would kill Ace if Ace died, because it would make his darling Luffy break down.

"She's coming out this afternoon. Her friends will be there, I think. And the head surgeon is a friend of hers too, apparently."

Head surgeon? Her friend? He didn't know anything about a head surgeon being part of the Straw Hats. Of course, he didn't like the idea of Luffy being a criminal, but he at least trusted her friends to take care of her. Not a head surgeon he'd never met. "Who's the head surgeon? He better not have done anything to my little Luffy!" Garp declared angrily and punched the table making a hole. _Nobody_ touched his baby granddaughter.

"You might want to go home, Garp-san. I don't want you to destroy my kitchen," Makino commented mildly. "And the head surgeon is a nice person. He didn't do anything to Luffy. I hope you brought something, by the way. Shanks is coming."

As if on cue, a scarred redhead entered the kitchen with his usual wide grin. He looked very young, though he was in his thirties. "Oh, old man! I wasn't expecting you to be here! Looking for news about Luffy?" He smirked.

"Shanks! I didn't hear you arrive! How did the fight go?" Makino and Shanks owned a popular bar, the Party Bar, and fights regularly broke out there. Shanks usually watched, and stopped them if it got too violent. The fights only interested him when it was funny or when a newbie picked a fight.

"The usual. Kidd against Bonney. Not too interesting if you don't count the time Buggy somehow got between them and got smashed. That was funny. Hey, where're you going, old geezer?"

Garp stood up, taking a bottle of sake out of his bag, which Shanks immediately opened. "Going back to headquarters. Got a problem with that, Red Hair?" Shanks scowled at the mention of his nickname. "Makino-san, tell Luffy from me that she better give news soon, or else —"

Makino gave him one of her trademark amused smiles and waved him out. "Yes, Garp-san. Bye!" The old man huffed amusedly.

"Kids, these days…" he muttered with a smile. Shanks made a face. "I heard you, old geezer. Get out."

* * *

_It was dark, so dark._

_People everywhere. Soldiers? What were they doing?_

_His family needed help._

_A gun_ _?_ _A nearby child was shot. He was dead._ _Why? Why was this happening? Why had they done that?_

_Lamy was hiding. Good._

_What was that? Two dea_ _d bodies on the floor._

_His parents? No, that couldn't be._ _His parents. Dead. Shot, for no reason._ _Why? They hadn't done anything wrong!_

_The children. They were being rescued. They were safe, they..._ _A body?_ _Sister? The children?_

_Why?!_

_Explosions, gunshots, screams. The noise was horrible. It made his head hurt._

_It felt like torture._

_There was a big fire. The hospital was burning! Lamy was in here!_

_No! No, no, no, no! No, NO!_

_A_ _laugh, a mirthless sadistic chuckle._

_Him! Why did he do that? Why? He destroyed his life! He killed those he loved! Why?_

_The glasses flashed in the light of the fire. A large devilish smile._

_"_ You couldn't save them. I killed them all, and you couldn't save a single one of them! _"_

_The hateful laugh rang out. It continued, he had a headache, someone was calling his name, was that Lamy? Was she alive? Oh, he wished this so much! Why did they die? They were so innocent! Why was_ he _alive, when they were all dead?_

_Screams. The ones he loved were screaming in pain. They were dying. He was screaming too, he was bleeding, he was being tortured, someone just kill him, make the pain stop, what a headache, he was —_

"Law! Wake _up_ , for God's sake!"

Law bolted upright, covered in sweat, the sheets twisted around him. He was breathing heavily and his head throbbed. Cora-san was staring furiously at him.

"You were screaming! The nightmares usually aren't that bad!"

"Shut up, Cora-san. I have a headache. What time is it?"

"About five thirty," the older man replied with a scowl, his carefree manner gone when concern for his son took over. When he got serious, he looked like he meant business. Which he usually did.

"Good. I'm going to work."

"You need to rest, Law. The girl didn't ask you to visit at six in the morning, did she?"

"It's not for the girl, idiot. It's work. I have other patients. And I have papers to fill anyway. Shut up." Law stood up and grabbed his hat, not sleepy at all, his mind already running at top speed now that he was up. This nightmare happened a lot, but he felt so much pain this time. And there was a silhouette next to _him_ , a petite silhouette that had never appeared but felt familiar, _looked_ familiar...

Cora-san had his dumb smile back in his face. "Ah~, Law, don't be so mean~" he sang. "Don't you want coffee before you go?"

Law grabbed his favourite yellow hoodie, not even looking at his adoptive father. "I'll grab one at Hearts. This is my room, go away."

Cora-san obeyed, after tearfully asking him why he was being so cruel, didn't he love him? and receiving a well aimed pillow to his head. Law just collapsed on his bed afterwards, his knees to his chest.

"Why did you do this to me? To _us_? What do you really want?"

_Please answer me!_

* * *

Donquixote Rosinante stood outside Law's room, lighting a cigarette. He thought about his mission, to bring down that particular man whose name he had. Law was the person dearest to him, and it hurt to see him suffer. The boy was still traumatized by something that happened 15 years ago. Corazón — yes, his name was Corazón, not Donquixote, he wasn't part of this family anymore — knew he couldn't do anything about it, being a simple idiotic spy, but that just made it harder. His only hope was the girl Law kept visiting.

Never, since he was adopted, had Law shown any interest in girls and love — and emotions in general. Corazón was sure that that girl was very special, for making the seemingly cold and heartless surgeon Trafalgar Law willingly visit her everyday and even worry about her. Never in a million years would Law admit it, but he obviously had feelings for the exceptional teenager.

Of course, that young Mugiwara-ya was already famously incredible.

Straw Hat Luffy, huh? Corazón smiled.

_You've found yourself a strong woman, Law._

* * *

_**[[hllo Straw Hats yay ^^]]** _

_Nami: [WHO RENAMED THE CONVERSATION AGAIN]_

_Luffy: [nami i misss u whn do ypu vsit]_

_Nami: [LUFFY]_

_[Improve your spelling first]_

_[AND STOP RENAMING THE CONVERSATION]_

_Luffy: [tht was usop]_

_Usopp: [ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME]_

_Sanji: [How dare you be rude to Luffy-chan! Where are you?]_

_Usopp: [In heaven]_

_[Sayonara, my friends. It was a good life]_

_**[[Usopp left the conversation.]]** _

_Luffy: [snjiiiii dont killl usop pls]_

_Sanji: [As you wish, princess ^^]_

_Zoro: [you just shut up]_

_[idiot cook]_

_Sanji: [I'm killing you next]_

_Luffy: [you said u woudlnt killl usop]_

_[pls dont kil zro too]_

_Sanji: [Ah~, my Luffy-chan's writing style is so unique ^^]_

_Nami: [Just say it's terrible]_

_Sanji: [Would my darlings like to come for lunch?]_

_[I'm sorry, lovely ladies, I have to go]_

_[Please visit ^^]_

_**[[Sanji left the conversation.]]** _

_**[[Robin joined the conversation.]]** _

_Zoro: [Robin joined. Something bad is coming]_

_Robin: [Luffy, is Torao-kun visiting you today?]_

_Luffy: [yeh]_

_[he promised]_

_Zoro: [Yup. Something bad]_

_Nami: [Thank God Sanji left]_

_[Why are you even friends with that creep?]_

_Luffy: [hes not a crep]_

_[i woudlnt espetk u too undrstan]_

_Zoro: [?]_

_Robin: [He's not a creep. I wouldn't expect you to understand]_

_Zoro: [ah]_

_[I don't think messaging is the best idea with Luffy]_

_Nami: [I know right?]_

_Luffy: [trao is cmin]_

_[bhye]_

_**[[Luffy left the conversation.]]** _

_Zoro: [...]_

_Robin: [Torao is coming, bye]_

_[I hope Luffy doesn't die a gruesome death with Torao-kun]_

_[She didn't write that last part btw]_

_**[[Robin left the conversation]]** _

_Nami: [Don't forget the 100000 beri]_

_Zoro: [wait WHAT]_

_[Since when do I have to give you 100000 beri?]_

_Nami: [Since now]_

**_[[Nami left the conversation]]_ **

_Zoro: [what a witch]_

**_[[Zoro left the conversation]]_ **

* * *

Luffy was curled up on her bed when she heard her new friend's soft voice. A nice voice, she thought. She liked the way he spoke softly, trying to hide his emotions. It didn't work on her.

"I'm here, Mugiwara-ya."

She sat up with a smile as Torao entered. She'd noticed the way he stared at her when she smiled so she always smiled at him when he came, to see his beautiful stormy eyes.

"You wanted to talk?"

Luffy nodded and patted the bed next to her, inviting him. Torao scowled. He shouldn't do that, it lined his sharp tanned face. "C'mere, Torao. Don't make that face, it's not pretty. You should smile more."

Torao seemed embarrassed. He sat on the chair beside the bed. Although Luffy liked his mysterious aura, he needed to be more open to people.

"First," Luffy said brightly, "you wanna join the Supernovas? I'm sure they'll like you. I can add you to the conversation since I have your number."

He frowned even more. "The Supernovas? Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No, but I want you to join. You'd have new friends."

"I don't care." He shrugged. He obviously cared, but Luffy let him be.

"Great! I already added you," she said, ignoring her friend's scowl. "But what I wanted to talk to you about is _him_." Torao's hands clenched. "You seem to hate him too. Did he do anything? You don't have to tell me."

He wasn't looking at her. "That man killed my family," he muttered.

"I thought you had a father."

"I was adopted."

"Ah." Luffy paused. "So, we both hate him, right? I'm suggesting a counter attack." That got his attention.

"Don't you know he's protected by the most powerful man in the underworld?"

"I don't care. We can deal with that guy afterwards."

"Are you _insane_?"

"Yup! Shishishishi." Luffy giggled at Torao's dismay. Her friends always told her she was reckless, borderline insane. And Torao's face was so funny when he didn't know what to think. "Hey, can I know who your father is?" His dumbfounded expression immediately returned to a frown.

"Why?"

"Because you said he knew us, so he must be working with criminals. Or, at least a bit. So, who is he?"

"He's a spy for the government," Torao sighed. _A spy?_ _She trusted Torao, but his father?_ "His target is a particular criminal group. It's not the Straw Hats." _Good_. He looked up, visibly struggling with the words. Luffy stayed silent. "He could be a great help in your plan, whatever it is. He's working to bring down the Donquixote Family."

Torao looked at her, obvious pain in his voice. "And the leader is his brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that's all for this chapter. Hope you're ok with the useless online conversation.
> 
> ###### See you next chapter!
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Next chapter: _Trust me_


	7. Trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my new chapter! Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Also, I accept requests if they don't interfere with my plot. Ok, not the plot since it doesn't really exist yet, but I have a few ideas for the characters
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece is Oda-sensei's. Not mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

## Trust me like I trust you

Law was walking home with a girl. For the first time, he was walking home with an actual girl, a woman. His life had been weird since she had barged in with her brother; getting attracted to a comatose girl (he wasn't _in_ _love_ , he wasn't) and forming an alliance with a criminal group didn't usually happen to him. Now he, heartless and antisocial Trafalgar Law, was bringing a woman with him because she asked to see his father.

This was getting really weird. But it didn't bother him.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_ **

_"He could be a great help in your plan, whatever it is. He's working to bring down the Donquixote Family. And the leader is his brother."_

_Luffy frowned a bit, quite confused. "What? You mean Mingo?"_

_"Yes. My father is working against his only brother, Doflamingo."_

_She was staring at him as the information wove its way through her brain. When she finally understood what Torao had said, her eyes widened and her mouth opened comically._

_"Your dad is trying to bring down his own brother? Why would he do that? Wait, wait, wait, wait." She frowned, trying to make sense of it all. Torao waited patiently until she processed it. Finally, her eyes popped out. "Ehhhhhhh?! Your dad is Mingo's brother?! So you... he... Mingo's your uncle?" Her jaw fell to the floor — well, the bed, since she was sitting on it. "But-but-but... WHAT?!"_

_"I was adopted, but yes. He's my uncle."_

_She didn't say anything, too surprised by the news. Her hands were clenching and unclenching, as if she was unsure to be furious or cool about it. Of course it was difficult for her. Her friend's father is the brother of the man he hates the most, but people aren't responsible for their siblings' actions, are they? She shouldn't be angry at him, he hadn't done anything bad like his brother did, at least she hoped. And that man was working against Mingo, but brothers were important people, weren't they? Surely he loved his family? She had to meet this person face to face, she would instinctively know to trust him or not._

_She had to know. Trusting Torao wasn't enough, his father had to be trusted too._

_Torao awkwardly broke the silence. "You can check out of the hospital now."_ _Luffy ignored him._

_"Torao." She looked at him with a blank look. "I want to see him. I have to meet your dad."_

***End of flashback***

* * *

Two hours ago, when Mugiwara-ya (finally) left the Hearts Hospital, she insisted they stop at Nami-ya's to get new clothes and take a bath, because it was much closer to the hospital. Law lived close to it too, so it was just more practical. Really, though, he hadn't expected to stay that long. It was incredible how much time girls could take for a single bath — Mugiwara-ya must've taken at least an hour.

She came out fresh and clean, wearing a red cardigan over a white shirt, blue shorts, a yellow sash and sandals. Law had to admit it showed her curves and made her even more beautiful. Mugiwara-ya's beloved straw hat hung around her neck, letting her short raven hair flow around her small sharp face, and her large chocolate eyes shone with happiness and energy. Her smile was so bright it was blinding.

"Yosh!" she exclaimed. "I'm ready! Time for lunch!"

Nami-ya (the witch!) smirked. "Go to the Baratie, I'm sure Sanji-kun wants to see you. Torao will pay for you."

"Yay! Thanks Torao! Even though Sanji will probably make it free for me." Before Law could protest, he was being led out of the house by an overexcited girl, followed by the woman who was smiling devilishly.

"Hope you have money on you, Surgeon of Death. I don't think Sanji-kun will be very nice to you."

The Baratie was a rich restaurant that opened in the East Blue, and Black Leg-ya was apparently the son of the owner, Chef Zeff, and the second chef of the restaurant. Black Leg-ya turned out as nice as Nami-ya predicted he would be — which is to say, not at all. He was annoyingly double-faced, swooning with hearts in his eyes when he looked at Mugiwara-ya and murderous once he turned to Law. Mugiwara-ya told him to be nice, and it just made him twirl even more with hearts coming out of him, saying she was too kind. She just ignored him and ordered too much food for just one person, most of it being meat. Law ordered a plate of onigiri — he wasn't hungry, he didn't even want to come. He watched as Black Leg-ya twirled away, singing something about angels and the ordeals of love.

"Hey, hey, Torao, Makino organised a meeting at the Party Bar in two days to celebrate my return, and it's probably going to become a party. Wanna come? All my friends will be there and the Supernovas too! You can meet them!"

Law stared at her eager face. "A party? You just recovered, Mugiwara-ya. You should be resting, not partying."

"But I don't want to rest. Resting isn't fun. And it's in two days." God, her pout was just too cute. Law struggled to keep the blush away.

"It's not supposed to be fun, it's supposed to help you heal. You'll need time, and a party would just ruin everything."

"I'm healed already."

"You still need rest. Doctor's orders."

"Please~" She looked at him with a pleading look in her big chocolate eyes, and he couldn't resist. His face heated up even more when she leaned in across their table. "Please, pretty please?"

He pushed her away and tried to calm his flaming cheeks. "All right, all right! You can go."

"Yay! Thanks, Torao! And you're coming too!"

"Coming where, Luffy-chan? You didn't invite him, did you?" Black Leg-ya was back with an incredible amount of food and and murderous glare.

Mugiwara-ya totally ignored him when seeing the plates of meat. "Ah! Food!" She placed everything on the table, taking up most of the space, and began to eat at breakneck speed. Halfway through her feast, she finally noticed the staring contest happening in front of her. "What's happening?"

"I don't want him to come. I don't trust him."

"I didn't ask to come. She just decided it."

"I still don't trust you, Surgeon of Death."

"Shut up, Sanji," Mugiwara-ya muttered, her mouth full. She swallowed and glared at her friend, who stared at her with a shocked expression. "You guys are getting annoying about it. I said I trusted him. If you trust me, trust that he's a good person. You wouldn't understand, so shut up. And I get to decide who comes, so I say he comes. Hey, Torao, are these your onigiris? You don't want them?"

Black Leg-ya sighed about his Luffy-chan's beauty when she was angry, and he didn't care about being ignored as long as he could love her.

"Ok, I'm done! Let meet your dad, Torao!"

Done? So much food, so fast? And she was still so petite? Law decided not to think about it as he payed for the onigiris he didn't eat.

"You will be paying for her, Surgeon," Black Leg-ya snarled.

"Sanji~ You said it was free~"

"Of course, Luffy-chan, but _he_ has to pay!"

"He only ordered onigiri and I ate them. Leave him alone."

"Yes, Luffy-chwan~ I am your eternal servant of love~"

Mugiwara-ya was already dragging Law out of the Baratie. It was nice of her to avoid him paying the meal, since such a feast in an expensive restaurant was more than his wallet could afford, but wasn't this called _dine-and-dash_?

* * *

**_Back to the present_ **

They had arrived. Mugiwara-ya began to continuously ring the bell before Law could stop her and use the key.

The door opened and a mildly annoyed Cora-san appeared. "Could you please stop ringing before it breaks?"

"Hello, ossan, you look funny! Are you Torao's dad? You're very tall!"

Cora-san seemed slightly surprised at the innocent comments on his appearance but smiled when he noticed Law standing behind the overexcited girl. He carefully studied her and nodded, inviting them inside, closing the door after them. "Hello, Straw Hat Luffy."

"Hey, you know me?"

"Of course I do, although to be honest, I thought Straw Hat was a man before Law came home talking about a certain Mugiwara-ya." He gave Law an annoyingly knowing smile and went to the kitchen. "Come on, sit down. I'll make coffee. So, what did you want to see me for?"

Mugiwara-ya's smile vanished, a slight scowl taking place. "Are you really Mingo's brother?" she asked bluntly. Mugiwara-ya's emotions were hard to read. It wasn't clear if she was upset or not.

Cora-san froze and slightly turned his head. "And what if I am?"

She bit her lip, still hesitating between hating him and not caring. "I wanted to know if I can really trust you, even if you were related to him. If you're still loyal to your brother or not."

"I don't consider him my brother. I'm not a Donquixote anymore."

"Good." The smile returned. "I actually don't care that much if you are, you're not responsible for his actions, but I wanted to make sure you really are his enemy. And you can't tell anyone my true identity."

Law's father came back and sat on the sofa, lighting his cigarette. His carefree manner was gone; this was the spy, the government agent posing as a criminal. Cora-san exhaled smoke, almost sighing, and asked "What do you want, Straw Hat?"

"Your help. Torao told me you were working to bring down Mingo. That's what I want too. What I saw there..." Mugiwara-ya shuddered. "I hate that it's happening right now and I can't do anything about it."

Cora-san looked at her sharply with his light brown eyes, and smiled. "Oh, he told you, did he? Well, you're right. I _am_ Doffy's brother, and I _am_ working against him. But I can't help you." He raised a finger to silence her when she opened her mouth. "I won't let a young woman like you risk her life doing _my_ job. This is my fight against my own brother. You have to give it up and leave me with it."

Law sighed, knowing Mugiwara-ya could be stubborn. "Cora-san..."

"I refuse." Her glare was stabbing through the older man. His eye twitched slightly under her penetrating stare. "It might be your job, but it's my fight too. I saw the dark side of Dressrosa. I was _there_ , I was part of it. Do you think I could live with myself if I didn't at least try to help? I will _not_ give it up and leave you to deal with it by yourself. If you won't help me, fine, I'll do it alone. Torao said we could work together, though, and that I could trust you. I kind of hoped you would trust me, too, since I'd be useful to you in this mission or whatever it is." She sighed. "If you won't help, I'll go. I have to rest." Law was surprised by the last comment. _Isn't resting too boring_ _?_ , he thought. Mugiwara-ya stood up and placed her hat on her head. Cora-san kept silent and watched her go until she was at the door.

"Straw Hat," he called. She stopped. Law saw the man's fond smile. "You're a good person. I'm glad Law met you." Mugiwara-ya turned her head and gave a small grin.

"Me too, ossan. Me too." She took a step out and paused again, this time with a much larger smile. "I'll rest, but don't forget the party, Torao. I'll make you regret it if you do. Shishishi."

She was gone before Law could react with more than a light blush.

* * *

**_[Luffy started a conversation.]_ **

_Luffy: [hey]_

_[toraooooo]_

_[u ther?]_

_Law: [What?]_

_Luffy: [yay]_

_[coool]_

_[the party in 2 day]_

_[DONT FORGT]_

_[or i will come kill u_ _myslf]_

**_[Luffy renamed herself to Mugiwara-ya]_ **

_Law: [Mugiwara-ya that's not funny]_

_Mugiwara-ya: [but i like it]_

_[i added u to suprnova chat]_

_[bye]_

_[see u]_

_Law: [Is it a formal party?]_

_Mugiwara-ya_ _: [no]_

_Law: [Address?]_

_Mugiwara-ya: [grand line]_

_[don't wrry ill take u]_

_[i hav a car]_

**_[Mugiwara-ya renamed Law to Torao]_ **

_Torao: [Stop that]_

_[How did you even change my name?]_

_[You hacking into my phone?]_

_Mugiwara-ya: [its a secrt]_

_[ok ihave to prepare]_

_[byebye]_

**_[Mugiwara-ya left the conversation]_ **

**_[Torao left the conversation]_ **

* * *

Luffy was confused from the events of the day. Why did she like Torao so much? Why was she defending him from her best friends? They'd just met. She trusted Torao, but she usually wasn't mean to Sanji.

_Well, Torao_ did _save_ _you_ , she told herself. _It was_ him _that brought you out of the darkness._ _Not Sanji, not the others. Him. His voice._

But that wasn't a reason to tell her friends to shut up and go away. And she _did_ invite a near stranger to a party with her friends. Why did she even do that?

All this thinking was giving her a headache. She should let it go and think about the clothes to wear for the Welcome Back party. Wait, since when did she care about her clothes?

She wanted to see a smile on Torao's face. She liked the way his cheeks became red when she approached him. He was pink when she left his house.

Luffy was so confused. She'd never thought about others that way before.

Luffy was so confused, but she was so happy.

There was a party, and he was going to come.

She smiled.

Trafalgar Law. What a beautiful name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck figuring it out, Luffy.
> 
> Again, if you have any suggestions or requests, tell me! Don't hesitate. I always read your comments.
> 
> ###### See you next chapter!
> 
> ###### Next chapter: _The Angel's Cry_


	8. The Angel's Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope One Piece doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

## CHAPTER 7: The Angel's Cry

"God, that coffee tastes like heaven." The man with a green cap said to his friends.

"I know, right? Wonder if the hot chick at the counter will tell me the trick," another man replied. He had a strange black cap with flaps and a little penguin at the top.

"Maybe she did it. That's why it tastes so good."

The young chubby man with cropped white hair asked eagerly. "Is it really that delicious? Can I try yours, Peng?"

"Buy your own."

"Sorry."

"Will you guys stop saying so much nonsense? I can't read when you're being so noisily dumb. Maybe I shouldn't have come." The one who sighed this looked up from his book to glare at his friends with steel grey eyes. "Bepo, don't listen to these idiots. The coffee won't have better taste just because a pretty lady made it, Shachi. It tastes perfectly normal to me."

"Shut up, Law, you have taste bud issues. And a woman always makes food taste better."

"Coffee is a drink, not food." With that, Law returned to his book and didn't add anything more. Penguin sniggered at the dismissal, which was almost a daily occurrence. Shachi scowled and was about to attempt a smart-ass reply, when a loud squeal made them all turn. Even Law lifted his eyes from his book with a frown, since the screaming was about _him_.

"OOOOOOOI~ TO-RA-OOOOOOOO~" Before anyone could react, something bright red cannonballed into a surprised Law, who'd have fallen with his chair had Bepo not caught it.

"Oomph." He let out a muffled grunt, crushed by the red mass on top of him. "Mmmmphh."

"Oh, sorry, sorry," the red mass giggled. It let Law go, revealing itself to be a gorgeous young woman in a red cardigan with a straw hat on her head. "I was looking for you. Heart-ossan told me you were gone with your friends, but I didn't think you knew Nojiko's café."

Law finally looked at her, after catching his breath and retrieving his fallen book. "Oh, it's you. Who's Nojiko?" Knowing how short Luffy's attention span was, he wasn't really expecting her to answer, but he asked anyway.

"Oh, she's the owner of this café, the girl at the counter. She's Nami's sister. Hey, what're you reading?"

"Adventure book."

Of course she didn't give a damn about the book. "Are these your friend?" she asked, noticing the two idiots ogling her with hearts in their eyes. Law understood, but it didn't make it less irritating. She then looked at Bepo. "Hey, it's the cute one! What your name again?"

Bepo flushed red. "B-Bepo. Sorry."

"Why the hell did she say you're cute?" Penguin cried.

"Law! I was kidding when I said she was your girlfriend!" Shachi wailed. "Why do you always get the good stuff?"

They were completely ignored. "Torao, are they the ones who tried to flirt with Makino?"

"Yeah. That's Shachi and he's Penguin."

"Ohhhhh, Penguin, he's the funny guy who was there when I woke up!" Luffy remembered Law telling a certain Penguin to go away. She'd almost giggled at the weird name. "Is that why you have a penguin on your hat?" Penguin blinked confusedly. "I hope you didn't try to flirt with Makino again. You know, she rejected Ace, and he was one of the most popular guys, he's really smart and nice and hot apparently. I wonder why he's _hot_? Maybe he caught on fire?" The three friends (Law was too dignified for that) facepalmed at the comment she made.

"Seeing the burns he has, it _does_ seem like Ace-ya caught on fire." Law added innocently. Penguin shot him a look that said ' _this was way too creepy, even for you_ '.

Luffy grinned, not minding the implication on the gravity of Ace's condition. Though knowing her, she probably didn't even notice it. "Oh, so Ace _is_ hot. They're right, then."

Shachi looked over his shoulder and said. "The hot chick from the counter is coming this way." Penguin looked too, while Luffy just stared at them.

"Are you talking about Nojiko? She's human, not a chicken. And she's not on fire." She said with her 'are-you-all-idiots' voice. Nojiko was chatting with someone from a nearby table and dragging — was that a _chair_ behind her?

Law brought his cup to his lips. "Hot means handsome, Mugiwara-ya, or beautiful. If girls said Ace-ya is hot, that means they think he has really good looks. Same thing if a man says that about a girl." Luffy considered this.

"Ooooh," she said brightly, which made Law uncomfortable in anticipation of whatever she was about to say. "Then, Torao, does that mean you're hot too?" Law spluttered in his coffee, followed by Shachi and Penguin, though the two immediately began laughing at his tomato red face. They stopped when they got the most murderous death-glare ever. "So, what did you want me for, Mugiwara-ya?" Law asked. "You said you would rest these two days before the party. Litterally running into me isn't called _resting_."

"Mmh, Torao, I want to visit Ace."

Law frowned. "You don't need me for that. Just go to the hospital."

"They won't let me! And you work there, so I thought you could help me. You're the head surgeon, right? Please, I really want to see Ace. I need to see... You know." Luffy bit her lip, an infinitely sad look in her eyes. "It's my fault," she muttered, not bothering to explain to Law's confused friends.

Law sighed, hating the miserable and guilty expression on her face. "All right, all right. I'm coming." Although to be honest, he was mostly surprised that she actually remembered his position as head surgeon, _and_ knew he had enough influence to help her. Yes, he was an important person in Hearts Hospital, since in addition to being the best surgeon, he also treated all kinds of injuries and diseases, and was considered one of the most genius doctors in the New World. Everybody in the hospital knew to respect him and his medical knowledge (and his temper), so he could be sure to have Luffy's request accepted. "I won't guarantee anything, though. It depends on his condition."

Luffy's face shone with happiness. "Yay! Thanks Torao!"

"Let me just finish my coffee first." Law didn't wait for her reply and returned to his book with his usual bored attitude. As much as he wanted to keep staring at that smile, his friends were present, and the smallest mistake could earn him months of teasing in addition to what he'd get for the comment Luffy made about his looks. Luffy hummed, ignoring Law's aggressive tone.

"Yosh, I'll wait. Nojiko brought a chair anyway. Thanks Nojiko!" The blue-haired woman indeed was next to them handing the spare chair to Luffy. Penguin and Shachi immediately started drooling over her. Nojiko giggled, not minding at all.

"I knew you'd be staying, Luffy-chan. Couldn't you be less noisy when you jumped on your boyfriend?" She chuckled again when Luffy's cheeks reddened slightly as she sat down. "Well, can't say I didn't miss you anyway, Luffy-chan. It's been very quiet without you around, and I'm sure everyone thinks that. That's why we're having that party, to make sure you're as troublesome as usual."

"Shishishi, I missed you too."

They continued chatting a while, Law ignoring them and reading his book, Shachi and Penguin occasionally butting in trying to flirt. Law was surprised when Nojiko suddenly addressed him, looking regretful. "So, you say you work at Hearts? Can you tell me how Ace is?" Law looked up from his book and studied her a moment, before answering.

"We don't know when he'll wake up, but he'll survive." He paused, and lowered his eyes back to his book. "He should, anyway."

Nojiko blinked, before giving a sad smile. "That sounds ominous. But I'm glad you're not sugarcoating anything." Law closed his eyes and took a sip of coffee.

"There's no point in sugarcoating. It won't help him get better. Being honest is more useful since it helps you know what to do. However hard the truth is, it's important to know it, and my job is to tell it." He gazed up at the women, his usually expressionless grey eyes filled with melancholy, saying _sorry_. Sorry for being so helpless. For being so useless as a doctor. Sorry for the truth to be so cruel, so painful, sorry for not being able to change it. Sorry.

Nojiko smiled softly. "You're right. I like you, I hope you're coming to the party." She walked away back to the counter.

He hated it when he didn't know how to save a patient. When he didn't even know if he _could_.

He hated that feeling so much.

Luffy grinned, reading him so easily. "It's okay, Torao. It's not your fault, you did your best. As long as he's alive, he might wake up. You never know!" She patted his hand. Law wished he could be full of joy, like her, so optimistic no matter what he went through, but hiding his pain made him become cold and antisocial. It didn't help that he had a general hatred towards the world. "So, are you done?" Luffy was quite impatient to see her brother again, to see his face even if he's unconscious, even if there's a chance he might never wake up. Law glanced at his drink.

"Yeah. Let's go, Mugiwara-ya." He picked up his bag, which was resting next to his seat, and stuffed the book inside. "Bye, guys." Bepo waved happily.

"Hey," Shachi called. He and Penguin weren't too happy with the fact that Nojiko ignored them and said she liked Law. Law and Luffy stopped and stared at them. "Hey, um... Mugiwara-ya? This party, what is it about?"

Luffy turned with a scowl. "First, you do _not_ call me that. My name's Luffy. And you're not invited to the party. Only Torao is." She strode out of the cafe with a huff, Law following her with an apologetic glance to his friends. Well, as apologetic as he could get.

"Dammit." Shachi muttered. Penguin patted his back. "At least you tried." Bepo drank Penguin's coffee, oblivious to the moping of his friends.

* * *

Unknown to the group, a strange man had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation. The man took out his phone and dialled a private number you wouldn't find anywhere, the line so protected even the best wouldn't be able to track it.

" _Hello? Is it you?_ "

"Yes, boss. I got some information."

" _I'm listening._ "

"From what I heard, they're having a party in two days. The straw hat brat invited Law, so it's a perfect opportunity. I'm pretty sure the party won't be in Punk Hazard, most of the girl's friends don't live here."

" _A party? In two days? And you're sure Straw Hat and Law will be absent?"_

"Yes, boss. She specifically said only Law was invited. Seemed kinda mad at Law's friends."

" _Good_ , _good. Both of them gone, it just seems too good, but I know her. I know she would throw a party._ _Good job._ _We'll get ready. Continue to spy on them._ "

"Of course. Make sure to wreck the place."

" _Shut up._ " The strange man could feel his boss's evil grin through the phone. " _You don't get to order me around. I will do whatever I want. Fuffuffu. Now leave me. Don't call tomorrow, got it?_ "

"Yes."

The man ended the call and smirked devilishly. She won't be escaping this time, and dearest Law will be coming too. He was getting impatient to experiment on them.

Oh, this will be fun.

* * *

Mugiwara-ya was really fast when she wanted to. She was also much too energetic, Law found out very early. She was nearly running in front of him, and he could barely keep up with his long legs. Thank god this particular street wasn't crowded — knowing how Mugiwara-ya tended to attract attention, he had chosen to go that way, to avoid people and staring. She kept babbling nonsense the whole way, and it kinda irritated him, until he grabbed her by the collar of her cardigan and told her to stay by his side and stop skipping around. She pouted but obeyed, to his amazement. It was a good thing too, since she had no idea where she was going, and would've gotten lost if she were leading the way.

"Mugiwara-ya. Where are you going? The hospital's that way." Law grabbed her arm as she veered off to the right.

"Oops," she giggled. Law facepalmed (mentally, of course).

"So, wanna talk to me about Ace?" He asked as they passed a group of about a dozen punks sitting by the nearly desert street. Mugiwara-ya happily continued on her way, oblivious to the lustful stares she was getting. She was about to answer, when one of the thugs approached her.

"Hey, cutie, wanna have a drink with us?"

She looked up at him but didn't stop. The man was more than twice her bulk, and he didn't like getting ignored. "Oi, little girl! I'm talking to you!"

"I'm not little, you're the one who's big." Mugiwara-ya huffed. The guy didn't appreciate the reply, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Watch who you're talking to, girlie. I could easily beat your pretty face up if you annoy me. Your boyfriend too." Mugiwara-ya finally stopped. Law did too, watching silently. The bully looked him up and down with obvious disgust. The young woman put her fists on her hips and glared sternly at him and his group, her aura suddenly going from childish to very mature. "What do you want?"

"Why, I want a little fun with you, of course. You can ditch the skinny boy and we'll spare him."

"Go away. I'm busy." She released so much power the large man took a step back, before recovering and grabbing her shoulder.

"I said you should come with us, and it wasn't a request."

Law didn't even see what happened. Mugiwara-ya's eyes widened in fury and she simply disappeared. Then the man was knocked to the ground with terrible strength, and the petite girl reappeared next to Law, who was gaping at her. "Mugiwara-ya?"

She looked at him with a serious expression. "Can you fight?" Law nodded. "Good. Don't get hurt." The gang, who was until then watching a few meters away, jumped to their feet and attacked. Mugiwara-ya began to attack too, keeping most of the thugs away from her friend. Feeling guilty for leaving her with almost a dozen opponents, he defended himself against the two who came after him. Had he not been forced to have martial art classes by Cora-san, Law would probably have died. One of the men tried to punch him, and he dodged, giving a hard kick to his opponent's stomach. Law jumped on the thug's back and landed another kick to his neck, instantly knocking him out. The other man launched towards him, but fell over when Law tripped him (he wasn't that loyal in a fight), leaving the latter with an opportunity he took to bring the guy down. Law turned to Mugiwara-ya's fight, ready to help, and was left speechless by what he was seeing.

Mugiwara-ya was moving incredibly fast, so fast she was just a blur sometimes. She leaped over an opponent, using his head as a support to get more momentum, and almost flew for a second, then she started to spin while falling back down, again using someone's face to jump gracefully and backflip high into the air, delivering a kick on the next victim's face. Leaping high above them, arms spread, she looked like an angel. Once she reached the ground, giving herself one second in a crouched position, she rushed in, running, spinning, landing kicks and punches. Each time someone aimed to hit her, she dodged with terrible speed and beat that person up. When only one was standing, shaking in fear, she locked her legs around his throat, making him fall to the ground, and growled something he didn't catch, before punching his face. She then stood up like nothing happened and waved Law to come.

"Yosh Torao, let's go! Which way?" He scowled and didn't answer.

"Mugiwara-ya," he said, approaching her warily. "What was that? The fighting style feels familiar."

She looked at him, probably deciding whether it was a good idea to tell her secret. She sighed. "Of course you've been to Dressrosa. You went to the Corrida Colosseum, huh? Did you go often?" He nodded, not understanding. "Yeah, I'm sure you did. Your favourite fighter — it's Lucy, isn't it?"

Law frowned again. "How did you know?"

"Because only Lucy's fans know and love Lucy's fighting style so well, and you recognised it. It's what I was using."

His eyes widened with the realisation. She confirmed it with a somewhat sad grin.

"The Angel's Cry. I was fighting like Lucy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Ace still doesn't appear. He's supposed to be a main character for heaven's sake. Well, next chapter?
> 
> Do you guys think you can guess who the strange man is? Since there's no description, except that he's strange... Well, you can tell me if you try.
> 
> ###### See you next chapter!
> 
> ###### Next chapter: _Connected Siblings_


	9. Connected Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> (Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to… someone who isn't me…)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- Spoiler alert! Ace finally appears. ^^

## CHAPTER 8: Connected Siblings

"You better explain after the visit. Or now, would be better."

Luffy looked up at Torao. They continued on their way after the fight, but he didn't seem very happy. He was sulking? She'd just admitted being the most popular fighter in the Corrida Colosseum, after all. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. "Torao, I'm sorry. I told you, Lucy trained me, that's how I learned his art." Because yes, Lucy was supposed to be a man. Straw Hat Luffy too, really. Torao glanced at her with a skeptical look on his face. She was a terrible liar, after all.

"Yeah, right. Did you tell your friends about it?" She looked away guiltily.

"No. I haven't. They know I can fight, but they don't know where I was kept after being captured. They never went to Dressrosa, too." She sighed. "If I told anyone, they'd feel guilty for not being here. I don't want that." Luffy could feel her friend's stare on her.

"You should tell someone. You need support during difficult times, you know. And I can tell you that, since I've had too many difficult times already."

" _You_ don't tell people about your pains." He looked at her, surprised. "I know you've suffered a lot, but you've kept it all to yourself. You're the one who needs support, not me. Besides, I've told _you_ , didn't I? You can support me." Torao was gaping at her, completely dumbfounded.

"You think… You're saying I can help you when you have problems and emotional issues? _Me_?" He was amused now. "You want _me_ as your emotional pillar? That's a first. Usually, people don't even want me to get close to them. God, if Shachi heard that, I would be in _so_ much trouble. He wouldn't forget about it in the next three years or something."

Luffy giggled but didn't add anything. She knew what he meant; Torao was supposed to be a heartless surgeon with EQ too low to reassure even a depressed chipmunk. Just the idea of him emotionally supporting someone was simply _ridiculous_. And yet, she couldn't help but trust him to do it. He could, if he broke out of his shell. She simply needed to get him to break out of it. His voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

"We're here." The Hearts Hospital stood proudly before them, a tall white building with its name displayed in black capital letters. The logo — an abstract grinning face with six branches — was right above the name, painted black too. Torao went to the glass double doors, which automatically opened in front of him. The interior was cleanly white everywhere. He strode to a counter, Luffy following him. The woman at the counter looked up and smiled. She had long wavy green hair and her yellow eyes were creepy, Luffy thought.

"Doctor Trafalgar Law. How may I help you today?"

"Hello, Monet. I'm visiting a patient. Portgas D. Ace."

The woman — Monet? — typed something on her computer. "Ah, yes. Multiple burns, bullet wounds and stabbed a few times? He looked really bad when he came in. Room 513." She then noticed Luffy, who tried to hide behind Torao. Luffy didn't like the woman much. Monet had a very dark aura that made her uncomfortable. "And who might this beautiful young lady be, Doctor Trafalgar? I don't think I've ever seen you with a girl."

"None of your business. Come on, Mugiwara-ya."

Monet's gaze followed them to the lifts. "Mugiwara-ya, huh…"

* * *

"Who was that, Torao? I don't like her."

"Me neither. Let's see… Fifth floor." Torao pressed the button to the fifth floor. Other people entered and greeted him like a superior, which confirmed her thoughts about him being important. They gave her strange looks, for some reason unknown to her. It became known when Torao glanced down at her after the doors closed and asked. "Mugiwara-ya, why are you hugging my arm like that?" Luffy blushed brightly and let go. She hadn't even realized she had been holding him and basically hiding behind him.

"Sorry. I, um, don't wanna get lost," she mumbled, staring at her feet. It was a very feeble excuse. The whole lift held their breath, waiting for their Doctor Trafalgar to get furious at the clingy (but pretty) little girl. He didn't, merely shrugging and shoving his hands in his pockets, which made everyone quite surprised. Not even a slight glare? Where was their genius-but-always-angry Doc?

Luffy was still red, and although she wasn't hugging him anymore, she still stayed close to him, disturbed by the many stares directed at her and the different auras she felt. It felt like too long until they got to the fifth floor.

"I didn't think you were shy," Torao told her once they were out, his tone somewhat amused.

"I'm not shy! But there was this really disturbing presence in the lift. I don't know who it was, but…"

He smirked. "It's alright. Next time, though, try not cut my blood circulation. It's not comfortable." Luffy's blush returned. "Here. Room 513." He knocked lightly on the door and entered. A nurse was inside, she was the one who kept telling Luffy to get out. The nurse politely greeted Torao, then saw her and frowned.

"Why is she here, Doctor? I told her she couldn't come. I don't want her to disturb Mr. Portgas."

"She said she really wanted to see him at least once."

The nurse's frown deepened. "You accepted?" This wasn't like him.

Torao was getting irritated. " _Yes_ , I accepted. Is there a problem?"

"Um…"

"Good. You're dismissed." The nurse did a slight bow and hurried out. Angering Doctor Trafalgar was _never_ a good idea. He sighed. "Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy nodded, walking to the bed. Ace was there. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. A machine was helping him breathe. Behind her was a weak but steady beeping — his heart.

He was alive. The machines said so. His heart said so. And yet, her chest was still empty. The warm feeling that usually filled her wasn't here.

Ace felt dead. Luffy couldn't feel him, his fiery soul.

Luffy crouched next to the bed, her hand in Ace's hair. "He's alive." It wasn't a question, but Torao answered anyway.

"Yeah. He is."

She leaned into her brother, her forehead lightly touching his. Tears threatened to fall. She breathed deeply, recalling memories, Luffy and Ace, Ace and Luffy, they played together, fought, ate, slept together. They did everything together. He had been here to reassure her when she'd collapsed, she had been here to show him he was cared about. They were always connected, he was like another part of her. "Then…" She slowly stood up and slightly turned her head, cheeks flushed, and looked at Torao, the dam broke, tears spilled down her cheeks. Her hand clutched her chest. "Why do I feel so _empty_?" The emptiness was so painful. She needed the light warmth Ace's presence filled her with.

They'd both left her, Ace and Sabo both left, and she was completely empty, even though Ace was breathing right in front of her, she was cold and empty, her link to her brothers telling her they were gone.

Luffy's hands clenched. She didn't see Torao approaching her. She couldn't see anything. The world was a blurry mess.

She was alone.

Alone.

His arms awkwardly wrapped around her, hugging her tightly, her face in his shoulder. A light gasp escaped his lips. That made her wake up.

No. She wasn't.

She wasn't alone.

She still had him, this man she'd just met but she liked so much.

This man who was now wordlessly trying to comfort her, who was silently crying with her.

Trafalgar Law.

She gripped the back of his hoodie and sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

They stayed like this until she calmed down. Law had his eyes closed, waiting for her to speak. Her tears soaked his shoulder, but he didn't mind. All that mattered now was the sniffling girl he was holding against him.

"Hey, Torao," Mugiwara-ya muttered. Law opened his eyes. She was resting her chin on his shoulder, not looking at him. "You won't leave me, will you?"

"No. I would never."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She sighed and grinned. She was still tense, clutching his hoodie like her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry I can't do more, Luffy-ya. I wish I could save him right now, but—"

"Torao." He stopped. "You're really stupid, you know?" No, he didn't. "You don't have magic powers or anything. I don't blame you, because whatever happens—" she moved her head to look straight into his eyes, "—Ace will wake up." Her tear-streaked face broke into a smile, her usual bright smile, and she giggled softly, finally relaxing. She pulled away.

"And you called me Luffy, this time!"

"Yeah, well, enjoy that while you can. I'm going back to Mugiwara-ya now."

"Shishishi, I don't mind. Can I go home with you? Nami's busy with something."

That surprised him. "Don't you have a home?" She nodded.

"In Fuusha. But I don't stay there much, I usually live with Nami or Ace in Grand Line. Also, Heart-ossan is nice. I'm sure he won't make me pay for the food." Law facepalmed. Of _course_ it was about food. What else? "And I wanna spend time with you." Right. There was the answer to his question.

Wait.

 _Spend time with him_?

The heck?

Law fought the blush away. What was the matter with him? Why was he so affected? He wasn't in love with her, he wasn't!

 _Was he_?

He sighed. A single, simple question was too much for his genius brain. He really was changing. "All right. You can come. I hope I won't regret this." _And Cora-san didn't invite the idiots_ , he added mentally.

"Thanks!"

She looked at her brother with a sad smile. Walking over to him, she leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead, whispering something. Law felt an unwelcome twinge of jealousy.

"Yosh, let's go!" Mugiwara-ya's bright smile made him forget everything else.

* * *

_He'd heard everything._

_He'd heard her pain._

_He'd heard another man comfort her._

_It destroyed him. She was suffering because of him._

_He'd also heard her faith in him. How he wished to be as strong as she said he was._

_If only he were strong enough. If only he could get out of this darkness, of this world where he was just a bystander, knowing what was happening, not able to do anything._

_He couldn't feel anything. Couldn't move. Couldn't see. Only hear._

_She was gone. The person he loved most. He couldn't stop her._

_The last words she whispered to him broke his heart._

_If only he were strong enough._

_He wanted to cry, but his body didn't obey him._

_He could hear the machine beeping his heart's rhythm. He could hear his weak breathing._

_Yet, he didn't feel alive._

_If only he were strong enough._

_She'd said she felt empty, because they were linked._

_His presence was gone. He didn't feel alive._

_If only…_

* * *

"Oh, Law!"

He froze at the sound of this all-too-familiar voice. _Oh, no. Not him. Please, not him._ "Let's go, Mugiwara-ya." Law walked faster, the girl struggling to follow. They were in the lobby. If that idiot started chattering here, it would attract too much attention.

"Law~ Why are you running from me? Wait a second, is that a hot girl with you? Oh, my God, are you dating? That would make great news! I gotta tell Morgans, he'll love it. _Genius Surgeon Trafalgar Law Has Finally Found Love_. Oh, all your fangirls will be depressed! The girl looks too young for you, though. I still think you should've gone with Monet. At least—"

"Can't you _shut up_ for once, you damn clown? We're not dating! We just met!"

There. People were already watching. Probably interested in Law's nonexistent love life or simply the fight between him and Clown-ya. These happened a lot.

"But Law, you never walk around with cute girls."

"I never walk around with a date either."

"All right. Then, how about _Genius Surgeon Trafalgar Law Visited A Patient For A Girl_? First one was more catchy, though."

The crowd bristled with surprise and excitement. Doctor Trafalgar and a girl…

"I said shut up, Clown-ya. Where'd you even get that?"

"You had no reason to visit Portgas D. Ace, except this girl who happens to be his sister. And I was in the lifts with you. Hey, I know! _Genius Surgeon Trafalgar Law Was Hugged_! That never happened, as far as I know." There was a collective stunned gasp from around them. The crowd stared with wide eyes. No, that had never happened before. "See that, Law? Everyone wants to know about it."

"As much as I appreciate you calling me a genius, I don't really want something this stupid to be in the news, thank you very much. Got find some new experiment to do."

"But—" Before the mad scientist could add anything, Mugiwara-ya pulled Law away, somewhat angrily. She quickly strode to the front door, but not before Clown-ya squealed. "Yes! People are gonna love that _so_ much!" Jaws dropped all around them. Law took a moment to understand what was happening.

Mugiwara-ya was holding his hand.

He was Trafalgar Law. The antisocial doctor who beat up anyone who got too close. He was never dragged out of the hospital by an upset girl holding his hand.

And yet, that was happening right now.

The dumbstruck look on his face slowly morphed into horrified realization.

"CLOWN-YA! DON'T YOU _DARE_!"

He smirked. "Sorry, Doctor. You'd have to beg." He took out his phone. "You're very popular in Punk Hazard, you know? Almost our own PH celebrity. Something like this would make headlines. Shurororororo. Morgans will pay me so much for this."

"DAMMIT, YOU PURPLE-HAIRED BASTARD!"

"Aw, look how many people are already watching. News will spread anyway. But I won't get anything if it's just a rumor."

"Let me go, Mugiwara-ya!"

"No."

He struggled under her hard grip as she pulled him out of the Hearts Hospital, in front of the shell-shocked crowd.

Caesar Clown's laugh followed him all the way out.

* * *

"What did you do that for?" he shouted furiously at her once she let him go. "He's going to get us on the front page! There's going to be tons of rumors and false conclusions about us!"

Luffy didn't care. "Remember the disturbing presence in the lifts?" Torao walked away and she followed. She wouldn't let him leave her. He'd said she could come, after all. He grumbled something that sounded like "Yeah".

"Well, the guy just now had exactly the same aura."

Torao scowled. He was _fast_ when he was upset, Luffy could barely keep up with him. "He _did_ say he was in the lifts with us."

"I don't like it. He's full of bad intentions. And then he started bothering you about your personal life, it really pissed me off. Sorry about that." People who saw her storm out holding Torao were staring and whispering with amused looks. "C'mon. You don't like attention, do you?" He raised an eyebrow at her and sighed when she responded with a grin.

Luffy wasn't paying too much attention about where she was going, so it didn't really surprise her when the man grabbed her cardigan's collar. "That way. You really need to do something about your sense of direction."

"Shishishi, Zoro is even worse."

"Zoro? Actually, I don't even want to know." They stopped talking for a while. They were almost at his house.

"Hey, Torao," Luffy said. He glanced at her. She stared at Torao's sharp face, the sideburns and tanned skin, and his grey eyes, always his eyes, the portals to his hidden emotions and his inner struggles. "Can you smile?" He just frowned even more. She didn't want that, why was he doing the opposite of what she asked?

"What?"

"Smile!"

"Why?"

"Because," Luffy rolled her eyes, the answer was way too obvious, "you're _hot_ when you smile. Well, hotter than usual." His eye twitched and his cheeks turned an incredibly vivid shade of red. "Oh, are you sick? You look very red." She started to reach up to take his temperature when someone burst out laughing loudly behind her. Turning, she saw a man leaning on a door frame and doubled up with laughter.

"Heart-ossan!"

"C-C-Cora-san?"

They hadn't realized they had arrived.

He howled. "You should've seen your face, Law! Brighter than a tomato!" Torao's face flushed a shade darker. "Oh, God, never thought I'd see that one day. Your reaction when Straw Hat said you were hot was _priceless_." The man shook with more laughter, holding his sides.

"Right, can we go in now?

"Yeah, yeah."

Luffy rushed in and flopped onto the sofa like it was her own home. "Wow, so comfortable! What's for dinner? I'm hungry!" Torao's dad went to switch the TV on.

"Rice. And chicken."

"You'll have to make more, Cora-san."

"Pizza, then."

"Tch, you're so — hey, we're already on the local news? That was too fast, even for Clown-ya. Well, at least it's only in Punk Hazard." A plump man with quite a long neck and a small black top hat appeared next to a blurry but recognizable picture of Luffy dragging Torao by the hand. Seeing that, Heart-ossan cracked up again, which irritated Torao. "Morgans again. He always makes sure to get the most 'interesting' news, but at least he hates jumping to conclusions. He will never confirm anything without enough proof."

**-X-X-**

"We _have strong evidence from many eye-witnesses that the popular genius Trafalgar Law has a new relationship with an unknown young lady, seen here dragging the doctor out of the hospital during an argument with Doctor Caesar Clown, the fight itself being about her. The reason for her anger is still unclear to most._

"On _the other hand, we do know that Doctor Trafalgar is quite attached to her, as he ignored it when the girl hugged him. My sources confirm that he went to the hospital specially at her request. They were here to visit a comatose man named Portgas D. Ace who arrived two weeks ago in bad condition, and who, according to sources, also turns out to be her brother. Strangely though, despite my searching, I have no proof that Mr Portgas and the young lady are connected somehow. Doctors say that it is still unsure if Mr Portgas will wake up. I personally do hope he does._

"We _do not yet know if the relationship is real or not, therefore, to avoid jumping to conclusions too fast, I am not confirming anything between Doctor Trafalgar and the mysterious girl, or what links her to Mr Portgas._

"Stay _well and updated! This was Morgans, your best journalist for confirming anything interesting._ "

**-X-X-**

"That's all bull."

"But everything they said is true, Torao."

"I can't believe they even have a photo of you hugging my arm. I bet that was Clown-ya."

"Morgans is nice, he said he hopes Ace will wake up. Can you order pizza now? I'm so hun—" her eyes suddenly widened when a sharp pain stabbed through her chest.

"Mugiwara-ya? What's happening?"

She clutched her chest, choking for air. She felt like she was imploding. Her vision faded and she couldn't see anymore, her mind was blank, she couldn't breathe. A fiery ball formed in her chest, filling her with intense heat, at the same time burning her inside out. It was hell. The fire expanded to fill her, then calming down and becoming just a soothing warmth. Something came back. Something that had been missing for two years.

Luffy collapsed, unconscious. The last thing she heard was Torao saying it was over.

Yes, it was over.

The pain… And the coldness in her heart.

They were both gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo, Ace appeared! *mentally throwing a party*
> 
> He did take his time.
> 
> ###### See you next chapter!
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Next chapter: _Cursed sword_


	10. Bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus for you guys. No actual reason.
> 
> Enjoy!

## BONUS CHAPTER: Look at the news

_A large house, Punk Hazard_

A group of seven were relaxing in a large living room, all doing different things. The group was very odd. There was a green-haired man napping with three swords on his side, an orange-haired woman in a bikini top drawing a map, a long-nosed man fiddling with a strange contraption, a blonde with curly eyebrows baking something, a small teenager reading a book with a curvy dark-haired woman and a tall middle-aged man wearing a skull-shaped mask.

"Where did you say Franky was again?" the long-nosed man, Usopp, asked.

"New invention he wanted to test. I bet it's a weapon," Nami the woman with orange hair replied without looking up from her map.

"I bet it's super cool," the teenager, Chopper added. Usopp plopped down on the large couch and grabbed the remote to switch the TV on.

"Nami-swan~ Robin-chwan~" the blonde, Sanji, twirled up to the women, holding a plate filled with neatly arranged pastries in one hand and a tray with two drinks in the other. "My special creampuffs of love, made healthy to stay in shape, topped with powdered cane sugar and luscious strawberries. Cocktails specially made for you with organic ingredients, including strawberry, watermelon, mango and a hint of lime. Please enjoy, ladies."

"It's delicious, Sanji-san! Yohohohohoho!"

"They're not for you, you skull-faced idiot!"

Usopp went through channels. "You ain't got anything interesting, Brook?" Then something caught his attention on the local news channel. "Wait a second, what's that? _Trafalgar Law_ … Isn't he the Surgeon of Death? _Trafalgar Law finally found_ —" His eyes popped out. "That's Luffy!"

Everyone turned to look at the picture on TV. Zoro, the green-haired man, woke up at the outburst and lazily glanced at the screen. "What, is it morning already? You guys are so noisy, I — _Luffy_? What the fucking hell is happening?"

"That surgeon bastard! What did he do to my lovely Luffy-chan? I'll kill him!"

"Oh, Luffy-san! I have to compose a song! _Newfound love with a doctor_. Yohohoho!"

"Maybe he'll murder her in cold-blood once they're alone and feed her to a stray dog."

"Robin! That's scary!"

"Yeah, you'll bring bad luck to us!"

"But aren't we already unlucky, Long Nose-kun? Since Luffy's on the news for dating a certain doctor of death."

"Good point. But don't make us _more_ unlucky then!"

"Luffy's such an idiot."

"What did you say about Luffy-chan, you marimo bastard?"

"SHUT UP!" Nami screamed at them. "The dude's saying something!"

"… _has a new relationship with an unknown young lady, seen here dragging the doctor out of the hospital during an argument with Doctor Caesar Clown, the fight itself being about her. The reason for her anger is still unclear to most. On the other hand, we do know that Doctor Trafalgar is quite attached to her, as he ignored it when the girl hugged him—"_

"What? Damn that doctor!" Sanji looked ready to kill.

"Shut up, curly brow."

" _You_ shut up, marimo!"

" _Both_ of you, shut up!"

"Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's angry~!"

"— _at her request. They were here to visit a comatose man named Portgas D. Ace who arrived two weeks ago in bad condition, and who, according to sources, also turns out to be her brother. Strangely though, despite my searching, I have no proof that Mr Portgas and the young lady are connected somehow. Doctors say that it is still unsure if Mr Portgas will wake up—"_

"Nooo! Ace!" Chopper sobbed.

" _We do not yet know if the relationship is real or not—"_

The ginger woman switched the TV off. And sighed. "Of course it isn't real. They didn't have to make the news."

Chopper scowled. "Doctor Trafalgar is a very important man. Of course he would appear. He's a genius. He's also famous for hating humans despite being one of the best doctors and always saving his patients."

"Yeah, well, he's also a bastard."

"Luffy-chan invited him to the party, you know." Everyone froze and stared at the blond man who just said it. Jaws dropped.

" _EHHHHHHH_?!"

* * *

_Another house in Punk Hazard_

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Guys, look at that. I think the world's ending."

The man had a strange black cap with flaps and Penguin written on the front. A tiny penguin decoration was perched on top of the cap. Another man, with a green cap and sunglasses, looked up from his phone. "Hm? What, the news? Something ha _—"_ He spat out the coffee he just drank. "What?!"

A dark-haired woman came out of the kitchen. "What's the matter, Peng? Shachi, don't spit, you idiot!"

The green-capped man, Shachi, raised a shaky hand to point at the large screen in front of them. "B-B-But Ikkaku, look! The world _is_ ending!" She turned to see and her eyes popped out.

"Gyah! It's the end of the world! Wait, can't we watch it from the beginning again? Bepo?" Ikkaku asked a chubby man with close cropped white hair.

"Ah. Um, I think there's a function for that, lemme see... There." Bepo pressed something on the remote and a menu appeared. He selected the last part of the local news. Morgans reappeared and greeted them.

Once they had watched it again and Morgans vanished, Penguin, the man with the black cap, laughed. "Well, well, well. Isn't that the cute girl who rejected you back at the cafe, Shachi? _Shut up, o_ _nly Torao is invited._ That's what she said, right?"

Shachi ignored his friend. "They had really freaky pictures."

"But they're so cute! I mean, look at them. Captain is hot and Straw Hat is beautiful. Perfect match!" Ikkaku squealed.

"Still, really freaky."

"They're complete opposites, too," Penguin replied. "Straw Hat is a ball of happiness and energy."

"They say opposites attract each other."

"Yeah, right."

Shachi frowned. "But Morgans is right. Captain seems to like the girl a lot. The only one who's usually allowed to actually hug him is Bepo."

"Sorry."

"Why're you apologising? Anyway," he smirked devilishly, "I won't let him get away with it untouched. He'd better prepare." Penguin nodded in agreement. Ikkaku sighed.

"Boys sure are hopeless, aren't they?"

* * *

_The Party Bar, Punk Hazard_

"Hahahahahaha!" A scarred, red-haired man roared with laughter.

The woman cleaning a glass next to him shot him a fond but disapproving look. "Shanks, stop laughing, you're too loud."

"But Makino, did you see that? 'Luffy found love'. Hahahahaha! And with the Surgeon of Death! Hahahahahahahaha! What a joke!"

"I know it's funny, but you're too loud."

"Hahahahaha! Morgans's the best!"

"Yes, yes. Now, can you go and stop that fight there? I don't want them to break anything."

"Aye, aye, my lady!" He sauntered to the two groups screaming at each other. "Oi!"

Makino sighed and looked up at the large TV above the counter with an amused smile. "A joke, indeed…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to add the poor Straw Hats reacting to the news. The Hearts were much quicker to accept it, since they aren't protective of their Captain, but they did see that picture and it freaked them out.
> 
> Of course, feel free to give me your opinion or ideas.
> 
> ###### See ya'll next chapter!
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Next chapter: _Cursed sword_


	11. Cursed sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really really sorry it took me so long to update. I had the chapter ready and I forgot to post it.  
> Due to the lack of time, I kinda rushed this chapter. I'm satisfied with the beginning, but the end isn't very well written.
> 
> By the way, if there are any Lawlu fans reading this, I think you'll like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.
> 
> Please, enjoy this chapter!

## CHAPTER 9: A cursed sword

Luffy woke up on something soft. It was very dark around her. She struggled to remember what had happened. Sitting up, she realized she was on a bed. Everything came back to her.

A sharp pain. Agony, and relief at the same time. Warmth. Torao…

Where was he? Was that still his home? She stood up unsteadily and squinted in the dark, her eyes slowly adjusting. The room wasn't familiar. She could faintly feel two people close by — Torao and Heart-ossan. She must be in a guest room. Luffy didn't want to stay alone in the dark like this. It reminded her too much of bad memories.

Darkness. Alone in a tiny space. Bars in front of her. Whines every so often.

The fear, the hatred, the despair. The loneliness.

Luffy didn't want that ever again.

Next to the bed was a small nightstand with a digital clock. The clock cast a faint light, helping her see the room. It read 1:34 AM. She walked carefully to what seemed to be a door, judging by its silhouette. Luffy opened it as quietly as possible, finding herself in a corridor. She went towards Torao's presence, stopping in front of another door she supposed led to his room. She knocked lightly, and he answered shortly after, using his phone's torchlight to see. He smiled.

"You're awake."

"You too."

"I'm a light sleeper. What's the matter?" he whispered.

"Can I stay with you? I don't want to be alone." Luffy's cheeks flushed a tiny bit at the words. It was the truth, though. She wanted to be with someone, and Torao was the best (and only) choice right now.

He blushed too. "What? Oh, um. Yeah, of course." He stood aside to let her enter the room and closed the door once she did. The bed was large enough for both of them, mostly because of their thin frames. Torao lay awkward on one side of the bed and Luffy on the other side, facing him.

She soon fell asleep with his reassuring presence close to her.

* * *

The next morning, Corazon didn't find Straw Hat in the guest room. Wondering where she had gone, he went to Law's room, only to find him cuddled with the missing girl.

He let them be, chuckling to himself.

His baby had finally found his love, whatever he said about it. The news were correct.

It made Corazon happy to see Law actually like someone, for once. He loved his friends, of course, but even Bepo mostly couldn't always get away with hugging him.

What, a special girl, that Straw Hat.

* * *

Law woke up with something warm around him. It was heavy but comfortable, even more than a blanket. He didn't want it to get away.

Only when he felt wind on his neck did he open his eyes and immediately blush bright red. Mugiwara-ya had her arms wrapped around his torso and her face tucked under his chin, breathing softly into his neck. She was nearly on top of him. It was really embarrassing, but _so_ comfortable. And it wasn't like anybody was here to see them anyway.

Light shone through the curtains, illuminating Mugiwara-ya's short raven hair and streaking it with gold. She looked like a goddess like that, Law thought as he closed his eyes, a content expression on his face.

He almost never slept fully, so a small knock on the door had been enough to wake him. He'd taken his phone and carefully walked to the door to find Mugiwara-ya standing shyly outside. He had been glad she was awake. It was really scary when she suddenly collapsed, moaning in pain and clutching her chest.

He hadn't expected her to ask to sleep with him. She had _blushed_ at the request, her face beautiful in the light of his phone, and he simply couldn't refuse her. He'd thought he could stay far away from her anyway, since the bed was wide enough, and now here he was, cuddling blissfully with her. Really embarrassing. But much too comfortable.

Law opened his eyes and slightly raised his head to look at the clock on his nightstand. 9:46 AM. Good thing it was a Saturday. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with her (wait, _what_?), he never slept that long and Cora-san would find it suspicious, which would lead to him peeking into his room and seeing him with Mugiwara-ya. Law didn't want to wake her up yet, but when he made a move to get up, she tightened her hold on him and snuggled closer. Law sighed.

"Mugiwara-ya, wake up." She whined cutely against his shoulder. Remembering how much she loved to eat, he said. "Breakfast time, Mugiwara-ya."

She opened her eyes sleepily. "Mmh? But it's comfortable here."

Law fought off another blush and sighed again. "Come on, Luffy-ya." That woke her up. She smiled and looked at him and her face immediately burned red.

That's when Law realized he didn't have a shirt on.

* * *

Luffy was snuggling with Torao!

She was snuggling!

Just the thought made her blush.

She woke up when he said they had breakfast. Of course she did. She was so hungry. But she was comfortable, her arms around him, not conscious enough not notice she was hugging him.

Then he said her name. She liked it.

She opened her eyes.

She wasn't expecting the first thing she saw to be Torao's bare shoulder. She quickly untangled herself from him, her face flaming. "A-Ah, I-I-I, um— I'm s-sorry!" it was unusual for her to be so flustered. "Uh, b-breakfast?"

Torao stared at her, and she stared back. God, he was so hot like that. She understood the term "hot", now; her whole body heated up when she looked at him. He had… he… Oh. His tanned torso had that huge black tattoo on it. It really suited him. And, wow, wasn't he well built. He seemed skinny with clothes on, because of his narrow shoulders, but his tattooed body was just _so_ beautifully fit.

And why on earth was she thinking about Torao's abs? She stood up, trying to shake the heat out of her face. "S-Sorry." She mumbled again. He flashed one of his quick grins.

"Don't worry about it." The door opened and Heart-ossan entered.

"Figured you were done with the cuddling, so I came up. C'mon, breakfast's ready. And Law, put on a shirt, for God's sake, or Straw Hat will burst into flame just by looking at you." Luffy turned away, still blushing furiously, and saw Torao, who was red too. "Oh, you can take your time. Just thought Straw Hat should be hungry. Don't forget to _smile_ , baby boy~" Heart-ossan backed out of the room with a grin.

Torao went to grab a shirt and his hoodie and proceeded to make himself more presentable. Luffy looked around the room for the first time. A bathroom was connected to it. It was quite bare, without decoration except for the logo of the Hearts Hospital painted on one wall and a sword displayed under it. She walked to the sword. It was long, roughly two meters long, with a white fluffy handguard and a black scabbard decorated by white crosses. A thin red rope was tied near the opening. Luffy reached to touch it.

"Kikoku. A nodachi."

She jumped at the voice. Torao was right behind her, dressed in his usual yellow and black hoodie. "You-You like swords?"

"Only this one." He smiled. "Kikoku attracts me. She's a cursed sword, you know, though she doesn't feel like it."

"She, huh?" Luffy lightly touched the sword. "She loves you very much. I can feel it." She picked the nodachi up and unsheathed it when he said nothing. The sword emitted a soft but heavy aura, like a kind person with a hidden dark side. "Zoro has three swords. You can ask him about it if you want, he's not like the others. He won't trust you, but he'll talk to you like a normal person." Kikoku hummed as she lifted her. She was heavy. "She says you don't use her enough."

"I have no reason to."

"At least unsheathe her from time to time. She doesn't like just being a decoration."

"Oh." They stayed silent while she ran her hands along the blade. Luffy could feel a slight thirst for blood behind the sword's feelings. "Um, breakfast?"

"Yeah." Kikoku reluctantly went back into her scabbard. Luffy walked out of the room after putting the sword back on the display, Torao following her. A delicious smell immediately came up from the kitchen and she nearly jumped off the stairs trying to get down.

"Finally. You took your time." Heart-ossan said, coming out of the kitchen with a smoking plate in his hand. Pancakes were piled on the plate. She grabbed it, not waiting for him to reach the table, and started to stuff herself. "Leave one for Law, won't you?" Luffy simply handed a pancake to Torao without stopping. He sighed and took it, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Hey, the party's tonight, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." She swallowed the last pancake. "That reminds me, I gotta tell my friends I'm all right. Where's my phone?"

Torao tapped it. "Right here. I'm going to take a shower." He stood up and went back up the stairs.

"Mh." Luffy switched it on, not surprised to see the amount of text messages and video calls she missed. They often had video calls to see each other, since most of them liked to travel. She didn't bother reading all the messages. There was no point.

_Luffy: [yo]_

_[im ok don't worry]_

_[video?]_

_Usopp: [Ah! Thank god, you scared us]_

_[Yeah, make a video call]_

"Where's my bag?"

Heart-ossan tossed it to her. "Here. Want some coffee?" She quickly opened it and took out a small computer.

"Yeah. I'm going to Torao's room." She opened the Straw Hats personal app Usopp and Franky made.

_Luffy: [coming]_

The others were already in the video call. Nami and Robin were together on Nami's account, Brook, Usopp, Zoro and Chopper on Brook's account. Sanji was alone, probably in his restaurant, and Franky too, in his workshop. When they had a video call, everyone joined, wherever they were.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy plopped down on Torao's bed and placed the computer in front of her.

Zoro waved. " _Luffy!"_

" _Glad you're okay, Luffy."_ Robin looked up from the book she was reading. Nami was scribbling something next to her.

" _Luffy-chwan~ No, no, Dad, I'm having a video call. Go away. Luffy-chwan~ Please come to the Baratie~_ "

" _Shut up, Ero-cook._ "

" _Whaddya say, Marimo bastard?_ "

Usopp looked up from whatever he was fiddling with and frowned. " _Wait, Luffy, where are you? That's not your room._ "

"Nope. It's Torao's room."

" _WHAT?_ "

"By the way, Zoro, Torao has a pretty sword. Kikoku, her name was. He said she was a cursed wasabi or something like that."

" _A cursed wasabi?_ "

"It's a _nodachi_ , Mugiwara-ya." She turned and blushed. Torao was coming behind her, drying his dripping hair, and bare-chested again. "Who're you talking to? Never heard of that app" Luffy resolutely averted her eyes from his well-built tattooed torso as he sat down next to her.

"They're my friends. Zoro," she pointed at him on the screen, "Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Nami, Robin, Franky and Sanji. Usopp and Franky created the app specially for us."

"Nice. Hm, so you're the Straw Hats." He picked up his phone from the nightstand. It also had the Hearts logo on the back. "I'm guessing you're The Hunter, Roronoa-ya, Nami-ya is the Cat Burglar and Robot-ya is the Cyborg. Right? With Demon Child Nico-ya, Black Leg-ya, Bone-ya is Soul King, and Nose-ya."

"Shishishi, you find funny nicknames, Torao. Chopper is the Cotton-Candy Lover."

"Obviously. He looks like a tanuki." Of course. Chopper always had that round helmet that made his head look bigger, and his small size made him really cute.

" _It's a reindeer!_ "

" _I'm a cyborg! Not a robot!_ "

" _I'm not only bones! I'm human too!_ "

" _I have an epithet too! Idiot! And who're you calling Nose-ya?"_

"Roronoa-ya is the one with three swords, right?

"Yup."

" _Luffy, how can you be dumb enough to mix up_ nodachi _and_ wasabi _? So, mister Death-Doctor, you got a cursed nodachi. Nice. You'll show it to me?_ "

"Yeah, I wanna see your swords too. We'll meet tonight anyway. And _please_ don't call me _Death-Doctor_. That's a terrible nickname."

" _Hey, you! Surgeon of Death! What's with the outfit?_ " Sanji shouted.

"It's my room. I do whatever I want." His hoodie suddenly flew into his face and Heart-ossan entered the room. "What's your problem, you stupid old man?"

"Just listen to the dude and wear the damn shirt, Law. Straw Hat's going to explode otherwise. Coffee, Straw Hat?" He raised the cup to show her and immediately tripped over his own feet. Torao caught the falling mug.

"Will you stop being such a clumsy dumbass?"

The older man stood up and hit Torao's head. "Shirt!" He said before tripping again.

Everyone in the video call sweatdropped. Luffy giggled. It was funny how the serious surgeon interacted with his own father, and how clumsy the said father was.

" _Luffy, who's the weird old idiot?_ " Nami asked.

"Well, hello!" Heart-ossan came up in front of the camera. "I assume you're the Straw Hats! I'm Law's father, you may call me Corazon! Nice to meet you! Please, don't take it personally if my baby is rude to you, he is to me too. Although, I'm very glad he met Straw Hat. He's rarely so happy, and his face when he was blushing was priceless! Hahahahaha! I'm not _that_ old, by the way."

"GO AWAY!" Torao screamed at his adoptive father. "Why're you even saying that? Dumbass!"

"Hahahahaha! You're blushing again! And put the damn shirt on, for God's sake!"

"I don't wanna!"

"You don't have to, Torao. I like your tattoos," Luffy commented innocently. His face went a few shades redder. He grabbed his hoodie in one hand and his laughing father's collar in the other, and dragged both out of the room.

"Law~ You're _blushing_! Good job, Straw Hat! Hahaha!"

"Shut your goddamn mouth up before I slice you to bits and give you to Shachi!"

Usopp whistled. " _Wow. I wasn't expecting that from the Surgeon of Death. What's the matter with his dad?_ "

" _Corazon-kun is funny. Torao-kun seems to really like Luffy. He_ was _blushing after all._ " Robin chuckled.

"I _told_ you he wasn't evil."

The long-nosed man scowled. " _He threatened to slice up his own father! Who's Shachi anyway? A cannibal? Another murderer?_ "

"Shishishi."

" _Don't laugh it off like that!_ "

" _Don't talk to Luffy-chan like that!_ "

" _Yohohohoho~ They do seem to be good friends!_ " Brook sang. " _I should write a song about Luffy-san and her_ _soon-to-be romance with_ _Surgeon-san!_ "

" _What do you mean,_ romance _?_ " Sanji shouted at Brook. " _I won't allow romance, idiot skull-face!_ "

" _Sanji-san! You're on fire! I don't think it's very healthy!_ "

Franky posed, hitting his forearms together. " _The Surgeon was SUPER~ blushing! And Luffy too!_ "

"Torao~ Come here~" Everyone stopped talking.

" _Eh?_ "

Footsteps approached and Torao came inside the room. "What?" he scowled. He still wasn't wearing anything to cover his top half. "You have a video call, don't you?"

"Come here," she patted the bed.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." His eye twitched. Sanji snickered. Torao sat next to her.

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"Yup. Can we visit Ace today?"

"And be on the news again? No thanks. Go with one of your friends."

"Ah, but I said I was sorry! And you're my friend."

He crossed his arms. "Shachi already started bothering me about it, and Penguin too. If we go again, even if you don't do anything, Clown-ya will still note the fact that we were together."

" _Don't go together, Luffy! People will get ideas again!_ " Nami pleaded.

" _D'you have a pet penguin, or what?_ " Usopp asked. " _Don't ignore us, you damn psycho!_ "

"Torao~ Don't be mean~" He blushed again. "Please~?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No! Don't you have a video call right now?"

" _Nevermind the doctor! Your prince Sanji will come with you, Luffy-chwan~_ "

"No! I want Torao to come! Ah, I'm hungry~"

" _I'll cook for you, Luffy-chwan~_ "

"Cora-san made more pancakes."

"So, you're coming!"

"I didn't agree!"

" _Oi, Luffy!_ " Franky called. " _I gotta SUPER leave now. See you guys tonight at the super party!_ "

"Ok, bye, then!"

" _Please come soon, Luffy-chan! I just tested a new recipe. I'm sure you'll like it!_ "

Usopp rolled his eyes. " _She likes everything you cook anyway, Sanji._ "

" _Of course she does! I make everything with love! Hey, I'm not done, you damn old geezer! Go and serve the customers yourself. Stop that! Oi, I'm cooking, all right? NO! Luffy-ch—_ " The blonde suddenly disappeared from the screen.

" _Old man Zeff again, huh?_ " The long-nose sighed." _Well, let's end this call now. I'm hungry and gotta make breakfast, since these two idiots won't._ " He glared at Brook and Chopper who grinned. " _And why're you sleeping? Marimo! Anyway, Luffy, enjoy your pancakes. Trafalgar better not hurt you, or Captain Usopp will come himself!_ "

"Ok!" Luffy closed the app.

"You left just like that?"

"Yup. Where are the pancakes?"

"Here~ You eat so much, Straw Hat. It's incredible. Law's the opposite, he never wants to eat anything!" He grinned stupidly and gave her the plate. "By the way, baby boy, I gotta leave a bit. I'll be back soon. And I see you're still wandering around naked."

"I'm not naked, dumbass!"

"Hmph. Really? Just trying to show off your tattoos, then? Anyway, enjoy your time alone~"

"What're you trying to say?"

"Bye! Love my little baby!" He left the room smiling like an idiot. Luffy finished the last pancake and took her phone.

_Chopper: [but I want to see Ace too]_

_Nami: [Only Luffy can, and that's only because she's with Trafalgar]_

_Sanji: [dammit, did you even see him?]_

_[he looks more like a delinquent than a doctor]_

_[with his face and his dumb tattoos]_

_[no wonder he's called the surgeon of death]_

_Luffy: [but I think hes hot]_

Nobody answered for a while and she frowned. Torao looked at her. She showed him the messages. "Why's no one saying anything? They usually talk non-stop." He read everything and blushed.

"I guess they're surprised. See? Black Leg-ya and Nose-ya replied."

_Sanji: [ToT]_

_Usopp: [oOoOoOoOoOo]_

_Luffy: [speak englsh]_

_[i don't undrestnd]_

_Usopp: [YOU speak English!]_

_[What's "undrestnd" supposed to be?]_

_Luffy: [uderstran]_

_Usopp: […]_

_[I give up.]_

"Your spelling is very bad, Mugiwara-ya." She stuck out her tongue at him.

_Luffy: [ok]_

_Usopp: [(-_-)]_

Luffy giggled loudly. She glanced up at Torao and her eyes widened in surprise. He was really _smiling_! His face was so beautiful without the usual irritated frown, without the contained stress and sadness but with genuine amusement instead. It was a real smile, and not a quick grin or a smirk like he always did. She wanted him to continue smiling, to always smile and never stop. A tiny blush appeared on her cheeks. "T-Torao… You…"

"Hm?"

"It's _beautiful_. Your smile." His mouth opened comically. The main door saved him. He stumbled out of his room, Luffy following him.

"Cora-san! That was fast!"

"Oh, Heart-ossan! What's that behind you?"

"Law! My little baby devil! Happy birthday!"

Torao stopped, stunned and confused. Luffy too. "Huh?" He frowned.

"Happy birthday, Law! It's October 6th! Didn't you know?"

He gaped at his father, speechless. "My… birthday?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I don't like the end. But I'm already late, so I'll have to live with it.
> 
> I totally improvised the title because I have no idea what the main focus should be. Maybe you can tell me so I find a better title. Chapter titles are important you know òOó
> 
> ###### See you next chapter then!
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Next chapter: _Straw hat and birthday present_


	12. Straw hat and birthday present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! BAD CHAPTER! BAD CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is terrible. 
> 
> There's too much online conversation. 
> 
> Please enjoy it anyway.

## CHAPTER 10: Straw hat and birthday present

They stared at each other for a while, the father with a goofy grin and the son with a dumbfounded expression.

Law never thought much about birthdays. He was born on that day twenty-six years ago, so what? Why would he celebrate that? But his friends never _ever_ forgot it.

Bepo appeared behind Cora-san, followed by Penguin, Shachi, and Ikkaku.

"Happy birthday, Captain!"

"Yeah, happy birthday, Doctor!"

"We love you, Doc!"

"Heya, Captain~"

Law just stared at them. Mugiwara-ya gasped behind him. "I didn't know! I didn't get you a present!"

"It's okay. There's the party tonight."

"Birthday party and birthday presents aren't the same!"

"Captain~" Bepo approached him. "We decided to get only one gift. Everyone agreed to contribute. We're hoping you like it!"

Ikkaku interrupted. "Hey, Doc. It's from Lili-chan. She gave it to me last night. Freaked me out when she appeared in my room." She handed him a black box and an envelope. Law tore it open and read the neatly written sentences.

_Happy birthday, Law. I'm sorry I can't be here. Some powerful guy is giving me trouble._

_Lilian._

_PS- Tell Penguin the gift isn't for him._

Ikkaku peeked over his shoulder. "Such a short note. Typical. Come on, open the box, we want to see what she chose this time." Law grabbed the little black box and untied the thin white ribbon knotted around it. He smirked when he saw what was inside.

"Oh, I see what she meant about it not being for Peng. Look at that." He took out what seemed to be a tiny black and white furball at first sight. Everyone looked closer and Penguin squealed in delight.

"Oh my god~ I love Lili-chan so much~" He danced around with hearts in his eyes.

Because the furball was a tiny stuffed penguin. Every year, Lilian sent him a furball just like this one, a different animal everytime. The first was a white tiger. She seemed to favor black and white creatures, although he did get a parrot once. His friends enjoyed trying to guess what she chose every year.

Law let Mugiwara-ya take it. It fit inside her tiny hand. "It's _adorable_. And so soft. Who's Lili-chan?"

"Lilian's a childhood friend of mine."

"Oh." She frowned.

"Oi, oi, Law!" Cora-san called. "Got something else for you!" He showed the bulky object behind him, covered by a large tarp. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"You will, Captain," Bepo assured him. Cora-san dramatically revealed the gift.

"Whoa!" Mugiwara-ya let out.

Shachi smirked. "It's because you hate cars, and we all know what a nature lover you are. But you're too confined to either the hospital or your home. You need some fresh air."

"And, since you got a girlfriend, you need something to travel with!" Penguin giggled.

"Just to be clear, we are _not_ in a relationship. But… Thanks, guys. I appreciate it." Law smiled softly. "Very much."

Cora-san grinned. "Behold! The Polar Tang!"

The Polar Tang was black electric motorcycle. It was a beautiful thing, elegant but strong, with sharp lines and a sleek design. Law ran his hands along the aerodynamical frame, noticing POLAR TANG printed in yellow on the side of the bike. "You were right. I love it." Law used to participate in moto races, enjoying the exciting sensation of adrenaline and the wind flowing around him as he rode, but he never had a bike of his own. He always borrowed them. "It… It makes me really happy."

"I bet it can go really fast," Mugiwara-ya said with a sad smile. Her face brightened. "Oh! I know!" She unexpectedly took off her straw hat to gently place it on his head and ran out laughing, Law gaping at her disappearing back with wide eyes. "I'll be back! Keep that safe for me!"

He touched the old hat, speechless. Remembering a conversation they had a week ago, back when they barely knew each other.

* * *

_***Flashback*** _

" _By the way, Mugiwara-ya, what's with the hat? You were clinging to it when you were unconscious."_

" _Oh, this?" She took her hat and looked at it fondly. "It's my treasure. This hat symbolizes my promise to a man, a promise to achieve my dream. He told me to keep it safe for him, until I reach my goal and I can give it back once I'm the strongest." She grinned. "Once I'm the freest."_

" _Huh. That's a nice story. So, that hat is precious to you, isn't it?"_

" _Yeah. I wouldn't in a million years let anyone harm my treasure, anybody who dares to touch it will have to deal with me. If this hat disappeared, my promise and my dream would disappear with it."_

" _Oh. And, what's that dream?"_

_She gave him a somewhat wild smile. "To find the legendary treasure, the One Piece."_

_***End of flashback*** _

* * *

He had taken off his own hat, and the straw hat rested warmly on his hair. _A promise, huh?_ Law smiled, his cheeks slightly red.

"Oh, oh~ Doc is in love~" Shachi sang.

"Dammit, Captain!" Ikkaku laughed. "That's actually a pretty smile! Who _is_ that girl?"

Penguin suddenly started whining. "Oi, oi, oi! She took the penguin! Why does she get to keep it?"

"She won't be keeping it. Just like I won't be keeping the hat. She's just saying she's coming back soon."

Shachi wiggled his eyebrows. "Mmh, so you know each other well now, don't ya?"

"Shut up, it's just a feeling. And don't do that, it's creepy."

"Come on, Doc, keep smiling! It's your birthday, don't frown! Whatcha doing?" Law walked over to the table. Luffy-ya's phone was there.

Wait.

Luffy-ya? That's how he called her now, in his mind? Were they that familiar already?

Well, he would continue calling her Mugiwara-ya out loud anyway. Nobody will know.

Not like it mattered.

He picked up Luffy-ya's phone. Law had noticed it buzzing for a while now, but she had ignored it. The screen turned itself on as another message appeared.

_Nami: [Luffy!]_

_[Luffy, answer!]_

He swiped up and tapped 1234 when asked the password, which to his surprise (or not) unlocked the phone. That girl had absolutely no sense of security.

"Oooh, she told you her password, didn't she?" Penguin smirked.

"No. It was just too easy to guess."

"So, what're you doing, then, sneaking into your girlfriend's phone like that?" Shachi crossed his arms and leaned over to look at the screen. "Oh, nice wallpaper. She likes pirates?"

"Stop peeking. It's rude."

"You're the one who stole the phone in the first place."

Law ignored him and looked for the messaging app. It read _683 notifications_. Sighing, he scrolled down all the texts, only reading the last ones. New texts kept appearing.

_Sanji: [Luffy-chan]_

_Usopp: [Luffy]_

_[oiiiii]_

_Zoro: [stop that. I'm muting my phone]_

_Sanji: [Mute it, then]_

_[Nobody stops you]_

_Luffy: [Hello]_

_Nami: [FINALLY]_

_Luffy: [No, I'm sorry, but Luffy isn't here right now]_

_Usopp: [wha]_

_[WHO ARE YOU THEN]_

_Luffy: [Trafalgar Law]_

_Sanji: [Damn you again!]_

_[Where's Luffy-chan?]_

_Luffy: [She went out to do something, I don't know what]_

_[Said she'll come back soon]_

_[She forgot her phone on the table]_

_Usopp: [You're lying!]_

_Nami: [It doesn't mean much Usopp coming from you]_

_[What are you doing with her phone then Trafalgar?]_

_Luffy: [It kept buzzing. Thought I should tell you she's okay before you saturate the phone with notifications]_

_Usopp: [I don't trust you]_

_Luffy: [She promised to come back]_

_[Took my birthday gift and gave me her hat]_

_Usopp: [WHAT]_

_Nami: [WHAT]_

_Sanji: [WHAT]_

_Chopper: [really?]_

_Usopp: [SHE GAVE YOU HER PRECIOUS HAT]_

_Nami: [SHE GAVE YOU HER PRECIOUS HAT]_

_Sanji: [SHE GAVE YOU HER PRECIOUS HAT]_

_Chopper: [its ur bd today?]_

_Luffy: [Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes]_

_[What's the problem?]_

_Usopp: [I don't believe you]_

_Nami: [Me neither]_

_Sanji: [Me neither]_

_Usopp: [Nobody touches her hat]_

_Nami: [The only time she gave it to somebody, it was to me and she just came to save me]_

_Sanji: [She can't have given you her hat]_

_Luffy: [Nobody takes my birthday gifts either]_

_[Especially when they're from Lilian since she'll personally destroy that person]_

_[So, we're equal. That's why I said she promised to come back]_

_Usopp: [Who's Lilian, a monster? Sounds scary]_

_Luffy: [She's not. She only gets angry when people touch her stuff]_

_Nami: [Sounds like Luffy]_

_Zoro: [hye nami where are you?]_

_Sanji: [oh the dumb mosshead is back]_

_Zoro: [shut up curlybrow]_

_[Brook said we eat baratie today]_

_[Hoping luffy will come]_

_Luffy: [I'll tell her. Bye. And please stop chatting, the buzzing is really annoying]_

_Sanji: [Don't you order me around Surgeon]_

_Luffy: [It wasn't an order it was a request. I said please.]_

Law switched the phone off and sighed. "The Straw Hats are really terrible." The phone buzzed.

"So," Cora-san said from behind him, making him jump. "That hat is precious?"

"You were watching the conversation?"

"Yup. Is she coming back for lunch? I'll order something."

Shachi smiled. "Can I stay? Can I? I don't have my wallet!" Penguin nodded next to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Law muttered, deep in thoughts. Were the Straw Hats saying the truth, about Luffy-ya not trusting anyone with her hat? That she had only given her hat to Nami-ya? But if that was so, then why did she trust him so easily with taking care of her treasure? They had just met. If giving the hat was the most complete mark of trust, and she didn't even show this kind of trust to most of her closest friends, then why show it to a near stranger?

Damn, thinking was so hard when it came to her.

He must be tired.

"I'm going to have a nap," Law muttered. He plopped down on the couch and rested his head on Bepo, who was slouching there.

"Do we wake you up when she comes back?" Cora-san asked.

"No need to." He smirked and closed his eyes. He would easily know when she came back.

* * *

Luffy was lost. She hadn't expected that. She'd found a great birthday gift for Torao and decided to get a snack. Next thing she knew, she was surrounded by restaurants in a place she didn't know. Not that it bothered her, but she didn't have that much money to buy anything now, and she only got free meals in the Baratie.

She wandered around, humming to herself and looking for something or someone familiar.

"Oi, Luffy! Whatcha doing here?"

She turned around and saw Usopp and Zoro walking towards her. "Usopp! Zoro! I'm lost. And hungry."

Usopp sighed. "Why is this not surprising to me? Well, I'm glad you're all right. That surgeon was really suspicious, stealing your stuff and saying he had your hat. Nobody believed him one second, I thought he kidnapped you."

"He didn't steal my stuff, I just forgot my phone. And he does have my hat. Why are you saying he kidnapped me?"

"Huh?"

"I went out to get him a birthday present and now I'm lost. Can you help me find his home?"

Zoro smirked and grabbed a bottle of sake from his bag. Usopp gaped at her. "I-I don't know where he lives."

"Oh."

"Hey, Trafalgar said he would tell you when you were back, but since you're here, Brook wants to have a group lunch at the Baratie. He's hoping you'll be coming." The green-haired man turned and started in the direction they came from.

"Oi, oi, Marimo, where do you think you're going? Baratie's the other way. Wanna come, Luffy?"

"I need to get back and tell them first. Penguin will be sad that I took the little penguin too."

Usopp stared with a funny look on his face. "A penguin will be sad that you took a penguin? You know what, just go."

"What's in the bag?" Zoro pointed at a large bag she was holding.

"Birthday present. Torao has really great friends, he got that awesome motorcycle that looks even cooler than the Merry. I hope he'll let me ride it."

"Don't tell Franky that. Also, the cook told us you invited Trafalgar to the party."

"Yup."

"Tell him the place is Alabasta. We'll probably stay the night there, so if he wants to, he should prepare like clothes and stuff. And there's a swimming pool."

Usopp frowned. "Whoa, whoa, Zoro, what's the matter? You're really organized all of a sudden! Is it really Zoro?"

"Shut up! Imma slice you to bits!"

Luffy giggled. "Nah, it's Zoro all right."

"Let's go." Zoro turned with a glare.

Usopp raised a finger. "It's the other way, Zoro."

"I know!"

"Yeah, right."

"Usopp~" Luffy whined. "I don't know where I am!"

"That's why I told you to come to the Baratie with us!"

"Ah, ok."

"Dammit, I'm surrounded by idiots," he muttered under his breath.

Zoro was still glaring. "I heard you! Let's go already, I'm hungry!"

"Gyah! Don't hit me, Zoro! We're friends! And I said it's that way, you dumb Mosshead!"

"I know!"

"Why did you go the opposite way, then?"

"I didn't!"

"Shishishi, you're so stupid, Zoro."

" _Excuse_ me?"

"Zoro, turn _left_ , for God's sake! _Left_!"

"I did!"

"No, you turned right! Can't you differentiate your left and your right?"

"Zoro is stupid~ Stupid, stupid~ Hahahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"Ah! You know what, get lost. I give up. Why did I get stuck with Zoro, anyway? I'll have a word with a certain money-loving woman about babysitting him."

"Shut up! Who're you babysitting?"

"You. And I have no idea where you think you're going."

"I said shut up!"

"Oh, it's a message from Luffy."

"Huh? Usopp, you're really stupid too."

"It says: _hey this is Corazon are you the straw hats well anyway does anyone know where straw hat is_."

"Oh, it's Heart-ossan."

"Heart… Actually, I don't want to know."

_Nami: [Trafalgar's father?]_

_Luffy: [yup does anyone know where straw hat is]_

_Sanji: [I hope she's coming to the Baratie]_

_Nami: [I haven't seen her]_

_Franky: [no idea where she is]_

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell the others you're with us. Zoro, you move, I make sure to get you a leash next time."

"Shut up."

_Usopp: [she's with me.]_

"Ask him where Torao lives so I can get a cab."

_[She's asking where you live]_

_Luffy: [its near vegapunk laboratory 3 she should recognize the house]_

_[tell her that something happened concerning portgas d ace and he could wake up soon also law is taking a nap so he wont be answering bye]_

"What?" Usopp showed Luffy the text.

She reread it three times. Her jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go on my DeviantArt at 006scorpio I have a sketch of Luffy and Law. I can submit others later if you like it.
> 
> The Polar Tang, just add some yellow and replace ZEROSR with POLAR TANG and you get it: [www.zeromotorcycles.com/model/zero-sr](http://www.zeromotorcycles.com/model/zero-sr)
> 
> Also, Lilian is one of my OCs. Just for some interest, you know. And some jealousy maybe… (*evil laugh*) Lilian's a really good friend of the Heart Pirates, but she's a (pirate-hating) bounty hunter. She has a bounty herself for attacking several marine bases, which makes her a pirate, and she hates it. She has the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Tiger. Once I get to really draw her she'll be on Deviant Art.
> 
> ###### See you next chapter!
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Next chapter: _Lunch_


	13. Lunch

## CHAPTER 11: Lunch

"TORAOOOOOOOOOOOO~"

Law woke up to see something black and white fly towards him. The first thought that came into his sleepy mind was Lilian. Then the thing crashed into him and he was sent off the couch where he had been happily napping before the disturbance.

"Agh…"

Luffy-ya's grinning face appeared close to his. Like, really _really_ close. Nose-touching close. It was kind of freaky.

"L— Mugiwara-ya?... Again? What're you doing?"

Dammit, he almost called her by her name. Not good, not good.

"Nothing!"

"Luffy, _what_ do you think you're doing? Don't _snuggle_ _on the floor_ with the Surgeon of Death! We're supposed to go to the Baratie!"

That made him aware of Luffy-ya's body pressed against his. She was only wearing a white shirt (where was her cardigan again? In the guest room?) and it was dropping slightly, revealing… Why was he even thinking of that?

He was having perverted thoughts. Not good, definitely not good.

"Oops, sorry," she giggled. She stood up, her face red. Also aware of the position they were in. "Can I leave this here?" She showed the large bag she had on her arm.

"Of course."

Shachi came out of the kitchen eating a heart-shaped cookie. Probably from Cora-san. "Wossat?"

"Torao's birthday present. No peeking."

"Leave it in my room, Mugiwara-ya. They don't go in there."

"Ok~"

Law picked himself off the floor, noticing Nose-ya glaring at him and Roronoa-ya wandering aimlessly around the living room.

"Oh! It's the Straw Hats!" Cora-san jumped out of the kitchen too, followed by Penguin, Bepo and Ikkaku. "Nice to meet you! What, there's only the two of you? Where are the others? I didn't know you were coming, so I didn't prepare. Do you want anything? Oh, anyone wants cookies?"

Shachi raised his hand. "Me."

"You guys should get some," Ikkaku laughed. "Cora-san's cookies are the best."

Penguin frowned. "Calm down, Shachi. You already ate half of them."

"They're _good_."

Cora-san waved him off. "It's all right, it's all right! I can always make more!"

"D'you have sake? Sake." Roronoa-ya asked.

"That's a good idea. I'm sure the cookies would go great with sake." Ikkaku giggled. "There's a bottle in the kitchen."

"Whoa, the cookies taste so good! Try them, Usopp!"

Shachi turned and saw Luffy-ya picking in the plate. She had her cardigan back. "When did _you_ get here? Oi, that's mine!"

"Too late."

"Where's the penguin?" Penguin whined.

"Here."

"Luffy, we gotta go. Sanji's very annoying about your safety. I don't wanna get killed by him."

"Don't worry, I told him not to."

Cora-san pouted. "Now now, Long Nose-san, why would Straw Hat not be safe? You're offending me. She likes it here, don't you, Straw Hat? If anything happens, I'm sure she can protect herself. She doesn't need you to worry over her. Now, get yourself a cookie before she eats them all."

"No thanks. I just don't trust you, Heart freak. And don't call me Long Nose-san."

"That's mean. I'm not a freak, I'm Corazon."

"Usopp! It's not nice to call people freaks! Apologize! Heart-ossan is a good person, be nice to him. Torao too."

Nose-ya looked at his best friend. Law didn't like it that Luffy-ya was angry with her friends because of him. He didn't want her to be angry. He wanted her face to shine like a million suns, like it did when she smiled her incredibly wide grin. He wanted her characteristically carefree laugh, the way it played was like music to him. Law didn't like the stern gaze that brought a frown to her, or her pissed voice when she reprimanded someone. She was still beautiful, but he didn't like it, her aura was so much darker when she was upset. The bright presence she usually had relaxed him for some reason he still didn't understand.

"Mugiwara-ya, Nose-ya, please don't fight. I don't like it."

"What, you don't like it? You look like you fight everyday."

Law held out a hand to calm Luffy-ya. "Well, I don't. Although I supposed the Straw Hats did, and that it wouldn't have bothered you if I had been a fighter." He smirked at the flustered look on Nose-ya's face. He really loved to shut others up by being smarter than them. Something he couldn't do with Luffy-ya because her logic was too impossible. Anyways, she was the one always embarrassing him. "It's also bad to judge people on their appearance alone, didn't anyone teach you this, Nose-ya? Well, I would've judged you to be a good-hearted lying idiot, which you seem to be." Nose-ya was bright red. "You know, I may look like a gangster with my tattoos, but you look like Pinocchio with that nose, and Pinocchio is a good-hearted lying idiot."

Luffy-ya giggled loudly at her friend's embarrassment. That laugh was much better than the frown. "A good-hearted lying idiot."

Law shrugged. "Lying idiots can have good intentions behind their lies and idiocy."

"Pinocchio?"

"Of course."

"Torao fights well, you know. I'm sure he could beat you, Usopp."

"Ah~" Shachi sidled up to a bright red Nose-ya, patting his shoulder. "You should know never to try and outsmart our Captain. It always backfires."

Penguin crossed his arms. "Why do _you_ always try, then?"

"I never give up. I know Doc can be embarrassed because Straw Hat managed it, I just have to find out how to do it."

Luffy-ya grinned ominously, giving Law a bad feeling about it. "You want to?" And without warning, she jumped onto Law's back and hugged him tightly from behind. She wasn't heavy. Leaning over so that her mouth was right next to his ear. Law could feel her smirk. "I like you a lot," she breathed into his ear so that nobody but him heard her. Of course, it gave him a scowl and a rapidly spreading blush.

He fought to keep control of himself.

"Stop doing that, Mugiwara-ya."

"Shachi wanted to know."

"Don't spoil him."

"You look good when you're blushing."

Law's face darkened a few shades. Dammit, her blunt honesty just had to be illegal. And she'd said it out loud. Everyone in the room – except him of course – burst out laughing. He sent them a glare that promised a slow and painful death to all of them.

"G-Go have lunch with your friends. I'm busy." He even stuttered.

"Ok."

"And get off me." He was thinking the exact opposite, but he was good at hiding his true intentions and emotions, so it wasn't a problem to him. Luffy-ya was the only one who could mess up this control over himself.

"Ok." She didn't. "Can I go to the party with you on the Polar Tang? I wanna ride it."

"Yeah." Law grumbled without thinking. _Shit_. Did he just accept? His mind screamed, _BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA_ at him, and he agreed with it. He simply couldn't bring himself to refuse her. Damn those stupid emotions, jumbling up his thoughts and confusing him. Before the rational part of him took over and he could correct himself, Luffy-ya's confortable warmth left his back and she was skipping towards the door with Nose-ya holding a drinking Roronoa-ya by the arm.

She stopped and looked back at him with that grin he had come to associate with his doom. Law groaned, knowing something terrible was about to happen. "Before I forget." She disappeared and suddenly he found himself lifted off the ground and carried out of the house, then thrown in the passenger seat of a colorful car before he could even react. Luffy-ya plopped down next to him with that terrible grin of hers. Nose-ya and Roronoa-ya started fighting over the wheel.

Law scowled, not happy at being controlled that way. "What are you doing?" He hissed. He hadn't asked to go to their friend lunch, although he didn't move from his seat. Why, he didn't know. Cora-san came out and looked at the car with an amused expression on his face. Shachi smirked behind him and waved.

"We can visit Ace afterwards."

"You don't have to kidnap me for that."

"I didn't _kidnap_ you." She pouted. Law huffed. Being carried and thrown into an unknown car against his will was kidnapping for him. Cora-san and his friends didn't seem to care, Bepo was only watching with a slightly interested look, Shachi and Penguin were smirking and Ikkaku and his father had a knowing smile as they waved goodbye to him. "Zoro, let Usopp drive. We'll probably end up somewhere in South Blue otherwise."

"Shut up!" But he obeyed.

"I shouldn't be here." Law persisted.

"I know." Nose-ya replied, sounding upset about the situation. He started the car and drove out.

"Once Luffy decides something, there's no turning back," Roronoa-ya said with an amused smile.

Nose-ya sighed. "I have no idea why I'm still with her."

"Because we're friends," Luffy-ya said happily, earning herself a glare from Nose-ya that she ignored.

"Your friends won't be happy when they see me."

"I know," Nose-ya repeated. "Well, except Chopper. I think he really wants to meet you in reality. He was happy when we found out you were invited to the party." He grimaced. "Apparently you're a genius doctor who managed to heal an incurable disease while you had it."

"Yeah. The Amber Lead Syndrome. I don't want to talk about it." Being reminded of this sickness and why he got it revived too many painful emotions, despair, hate, grief. Terror. It brought too many painful memories. He never wanted another tragedy like what had happened to his hometown, and his family. He never again wanted to see a person he loved laid in front of him and coughing blood as the last of their life flowed out of them, as their murderer laughed in front of him, as everything around him burned and disappeared. He never wanted to fall again.

Luffy-ya rested her head on his shoulder, surprising him out of his thoughts. "You were staring outside for too long without moving." Law looked at the girl who made him smile without him knowing why. Or maybe he knew, and was in denial.

He couldn't love her. Love could hurt more than anything. It made you happy for a while, until you forgot the disasters it could provoke. That's why he had never wanted to love Cora-san, or his friends, he had never wanted this new family only to lose it again. He didn't want to love Luffy-ya.

"Sorry," he muttered. Glancing out the window, he recognized the place. "We're almost there."

She wrapped her arms around Law and leaned against him, again surprising him. "You shouldn't be sad. It's bad for your health. Didn't you know smiling is a cure to anything?"

He stared into the wide, serious chocolate eyes reading deep into his soul, understanding his despair and trying to comfort him silently. After a moment, he sighed and closed his eyes with a tiny smile, concentrating only on the warmth enveloping him. Until they arrived and Nose-ya parked the colorful car in one of the private spots of the Baratie, like privilegied customers. Which they probably were.

* * *

The Straw Hats all saw their beloved captain, the person each of them would die for, enter the private space they had in the Baratie. Followed by Usopp dragging Zoro as usual, and behind them, the Surgeon of Death standing away from the friends somewhat awkwardly.

"Luffy! Zoro, Usopp! Finally!" Nami cried out, getting up to hug Luffy. Shouts of "Luffy!" sounded around them, filled with happiness at seeing her again in flesh and blood, up and running, laughing her mischievous smile as she always did.

The Straw Hats private space was a large Japanese style room with soundproof walls added at the back of the Baratie by Zeff, the owner of the restaurant and Sanji's adoptive father. It was closed to the public, of course. In the center of the room was a wide round table with nine chairs around it, and more space in case someone else came. Right now, five people were sitting together with appetizers in front of them. The table had a few special functions Franky added when he was bored, like an automatic plate carrier to share dishes around the large table. Orders were unnecessary, as Sanji, the Head Cook, was the one cooking for them before he joined the meal, and he always made whatever he wanted, or whatever Luffy ordered him to if the food was gone and she was still hungry. Everything would taste good anyway.

Sanji came in with plates balanced on his arms, twirling up to Luffy.

"Luffy-chwan~ I prepared lots of meat for—" He froze upon seeing the surgeon staying apart from them. The surgeon who stole his Luffy-chan from him, who looked like a serial killer but who was trusted by Luffy-chan. Sanji was jealous of the man who earned her affection so easily and even made her snap at him, which she never did. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Trafalgar lifted his head and glared at him. He glanced at the tense Straw Hats watching him. He could feel how they didn't like him. "Mugiwara-ya forced me." With his deep, slightly mocking voice. Infuriating.

"Course she did." Franky grinned, knowing how stubborn Luffy was. He knew she liked the surgeon a lot it was obvious.

"We found her buying his birthday gift. She wanted to drop by his house to get her stuff back." Usopp said apologetically.

"Stop sulking. If you don't like it, tell her." Trafalgar said with a scowl, his tone not changing.

"Oi, marimo, you were supposed to prevent something like this from happening!"

"Was I? Or did you just invent that because Luffy prefers the Surgeon of Death over your dumb curly brow?"

"What did you say?"

"Stop fighting!" Nami told them, irritated. She didn't like the surgeon, of course she didn't. But she trusted Luffy to know her friends. The Straw Hats had already resigned themselves and had decided to let her stay with Trafalgar, only Sanji didn't want to accept the fact that Luffy was very obviously falling in love. "Come on, Sanji, be nice. Get another chair for Trafalgar. Or Torao?"

"I'm always at your service, Nami-san~"

"Get food too!"

"Of course, my lovely Luffy-chan~ I have so much food ready for you~" Sanji bowed to the women, somewhat comically, and twirled out with hearts flowing out of him.

"C'mere, Trafalgar," Nami gestured towards him. "Luffy usually sits here. I will allow you to be here, next to her."

"What d'you mean, _allow me_?"

Luffy sat in her seat. "Don't make Nami angry, Torao. She's scary. Whoa, Nami, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Nobody even reacted when Luffy was hit hard on the head by her best friend. It was almost a natural occurrence. Trafalgar sighed at the sight and plopped down in his assigned seat. Zoro went next to him. Sanji entered again, ridiculously loaded with plates on his head, arms and leg, all filled with delicious food nobody knew the name to. He was holding several bottles of sake in one hand and dangerously carrying a chair in the other hand.

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed, miraculously recovered from the punch once all the dishes were on the table. "I know we have a lot to say to each other, and I'll soon tell you what happened during these two years. But for now… let's eat!"

It was the strangest, noisiest, funniest lunch Law had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's over. Of course, things will happen during this lunch. We'll see I guess. Hopefully Law will get embarrassed even more. (*sadistic*)
> 
> And yes, Usopp is kinda mean in this chapter. He'll change.
> 
> ###### See you next chapter!
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Next chapter: _Serious conversations_


	14. Serious conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry again for the wait.
> 
> Enjoy this (kind of) serious chapter!

## CHAPTER 12: Serious conversations

"Hey, Trafalgar."

Zoro-ya's voice surprised Law. Somehow, the Straw Hats turned their lunch into a party, everyone was laughing, talking, and doing really stupid things not worth mentioning. Bone-ya was playing his strangely shaped electric guitar and the boys were fighting over the bits of food left in their plates. Black Leg-ya was gone somewhere, probably the kitchen. Nami-ya and Nico-ya were calmly discussing something and Luffy-ya was stuffing herself next to Law, who was reading his book. He ignored it all, and nobody paid any attention to him. Why would the green-haired man suddenly call him?

"Can we talk a second? In private?" the swordsman said with a serious look, with another bottle of sake in his hand and not even a tiny bit drunk at all.

"Yeah, I guess so." Law stood up, wondering what Zoro-ya wanted. Luffy-ya raised her head from her plate, gulping down an impossible amount of food. Really, who was paying here? The restaurant would be ruined soon like this.

"Where're you going? You're not eating anything."

"Zoro-ya wants to talk to me."

"Ok. Look after Zoro, we don't want to lose him."

"Oi!"

"Uh huh. Let's talk outside." They went out of the private room. Law led Zoro-ya to the restaurant's exit. The man stayed silent with a frown on his face. Outside, they started walking aimlessly. Law waited for the other to speak.

"You love her." He said, suddenly and bluntly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, of someone who knew what he was saying was true. Law shot him a glance but didn't reply. There was no hostility in Zoro-ya's voice, just plain straightforwardness. "I'm not like the others. I trust Luffy, I know she is strong. I'm not worried about you doing anything to her. I just wanted to make sure." He took a drink. Law stayed silent, processing what the man just said.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"I don't blame you, nor hate you for it. Just know that all of us Straw Hats love Luffy and we would protect her with our lives if necessary. That's why nobody trusts you. We're all afraid for her, after what happened two years ago."

"What happened?" Law said softly, not forcing any answer.

Zoro-ya froze. Then he sighed and resumed walking. "We... were ambushed. It was terrible. These gigantic robot things attacked us, followed by one of the most powerful Government agents. We couldn't do anything. Luffy, Ace and Sabo were the strongest, they tried to protect us, but it was just too much. The robots were nearly inderstructible and kept shooting laser beams at us, itt took us all our energy to just take down one of those. The Government agent was incredibly fast, he almost killed me. Old Rayleigh held him off afterwards but we still had the robots after us. All of us were near death when Luffy ordered us to run and leave her behind. ' _Captain's orders_ ', she said. Screaming. Desperate. We obeyed, of course. Ace and Sabo stayed too to buy us time. She promised she would survive and come back. She never did." His voice broke.

"You don't have to talk about it."

He shook his head and continued. "Luffy… Luffy sacrificed herself for us. So we could escape the Government people. Later, only Ace came back. He was crying, devastated. I had never seen Ace cry before. He said… He said Luffy and Sabo were taken by other guys, who weren't from the Government. Only he managed to get away. With a message from Luffy for us. ' _We'll see each other again soon. I'm sure you'll be stronger._ ' She said it with a smile. The grief was terrible."

"Zoro-ya." He was ignored.

"We always believed in her, that she was alive, wherever she was. That she'd come back to us. We devoted ourselves to becoming stronger, just like she told us. After two years, Ace, who was much more affected and took longer to recover from the shock, found out where she was taken and by who. We always knew he was fully into the search, but he didn't tell us anything when he found the answer. He went there alone and attacked these people. We didn't know. We couldn't do anything." There was so much pain in the man's voice and eyes. Law understood it, the terror of being powerless against something much stronger. He had felt it.

"Ace-ya came back heavily wounded, something large and burning pierced his chest. Mugiwara-ya was carrying him." Law sighed. "I had no idea this happened. I only know that Ace-ya fought something terrible when he tried to save her."

"Sabo's gone." Another statement, simple and matter of fact. "He might be dead."

"Maybe."

"Luffy has an ability to feel other people's presence and make connections with those closest to her. Sabo must've left a huge hole in her. Ace too. I'm hoping you can fill the emptiness she must be feeling."

These few words surprised him. Replace the two people she loved most? Him? "What makes you think I can?"

"You make her happy."

"What do you mean?" _He made her happy_. This simple fact somehow filled him with pride.

"I saw her when we were going to with only Usopp. She had a sad, gloomy look in her eyes, that slight frown, not at all like herself. Usopp didn't notice, of course. He's an idiot. Luffy was trying to hide her despair, but I've known her longest. Her guilty look disappeared when she saw you. You make her happy. I don't like it, but it's a fact. She's only happy when she's with you. And I want her to be happy."

Law was really surprised now. Not only because the green-haired swordsman was much smarted than he looked, but because the surgeon knew it was the truth. Luffy-ya didn't show a hint of sadness when with him, only relief. Her cheerful expression when he told her he was going out was _fake_.

"You're happy with her too." Law snapped his head towards the man. "You love her, there's no point in denying this. I just wanted to see if you'd admit it."

"I wish I couldn't love."

Zoro-ya raised his eyebrow with a mildly intrigued look. Law scowled at him.

"Love will always turn into despair one day. It's dangerous. I don't ever want to feel that kind of horror again. But… I can't help it. I can't do anything about it. I know I need to love, that it can protect me." He thought of his past. How he was saved by Cora-san's love for him. How he was filled with so much grief and hatred when his family was killed. "But it can also destroy me."

The green-haired man chuckled darkly. "It can."

* * *

Luffy-ya was doing some stupid ugly dance with chopsticks in her nostrils when they came back. Law didn't like it. Why was she even doing something like that?

"Mugiwara-ya."

"Torao! Zoro! You're back!" A few of her friends glanced at them. "I'm glad you didn't lose Zoro, we don't want to search for him in the whole city."

Law gave her a serious look. "Stop that. It's ridiculous."

"Oh. Ok~"

Everyone stared this time.

"Oh, my." Nico-ya smiled, resting her chin in her hand. She seemed amused, unlike Nose-ya, Nami-ya and Robot-ya, who were shocked. Black Leg-ya looked relieved that Luffy-ya wasn't doing the horrible dance anymore, but still glared angrily at the surgeon, who didn't understand the dumbfounded reaction.

"Yohohoho! How surprising!" Bone-ya sang, adjusting his skull-shaped mask. "I'm so surprised my face dropped! Ah, no, it's not my face! It's a mask! Yohohohohoho~"

"Wow. It's the Surgeon of Death's power of persuasion," Tony-ya said, his eyes twinkling in admiration.

Nose-ya trembled. "He put her under a spell to obey his every word!"

"Maybe it's not Luffy." Robot-ya wondered.

Nami-ya hit them on the head. "Stop saying such nonsense!" She sighed. "I understand. Let's talk a bit, Trafalgar."

And for the second time in less than half an hour, he walked out of the restaurant to have a serious conversation with a Straw Hat.

"What's the problem?" He asked once they were out, still confused. "I only told her to stop. This dance _is_ ridiculous."

Nami-ya stopped and leaned against the wall of the restaurant. "Law…" He noted how the woman used his first name this time, "for Luffy, a party without dancing isn't a party."

"What do you mean? That wasn't a party, it was a lunch. The party's tonight."

"Every collective meal is a party when you're in the Straw Hats. Anyway, this stupid dance is almost _sacred_ for Luffy. It's her idea of what you do in a party. She gets pissed whenever there's a party with nobody dancing or singing or whatever."

"So?"

She gaped at him incredulously. " _So_? You just made her stop dancing! During a party! Just by telling her to do it! Do you have _any_ idea how insane this is? Of _course_ everyone was surprised!"

Law frowned. "Oh."

"I get it. All this just confirmed it. Luffy really likes you. You love her, don't you? I know we weren't nice to you, but something terrible happened two years ago and—"

"I know. You don't want to lose her again, Zoro-ya told me. I know you don't trust me. I don't mind. I've lived most of my life alone, don't worry."

"Zoro told you? That's unexpected. Well, then, if you know about it, you should know that all of us are much more protective than before. We accepted you, together, but Usopp and Sanji still don't like you. Usopp's a naturally mistrustful person and Sanji's probably just really jealous. Be prepared for more attacks from them."

"Oh, don't worry about Nose-ya," Law smirked somewhat evilly. "I don't think he'll be picking on me again, after the way I made a fool of him earlier."

"Huh." She smiled amusedly. "I'm not sure if I want to know what happened."

"You can ask him."

"But there's still Sanji, and I don't think he'll ever appreciate you, even though most of us decided to be friendly to make Luffy happy."

"I don't mind. Really," he added when Nami-ya gave him a dubious look. His mouth curled up a tiny bit into a small but soft smile. After a while, she sighed.

"All right. Also, Luffy's right. You _can_ be hot when you want to."

"Tch." Law glared at her. She waved, sniggering, and entered the restaurant again. He followed, wondering if another Straw Hat would decide to talk to him later.

* * *

"Torao. Torao! Listen to me."

Law looked lazily at the young woman who was distracting him from his book. "Hm?"

"Let's go to the hospital."

He glanced around him and noticed the party had calmed down, all the food had disappeared, the Straw Hats were talking normally. Bone-ya was finishing a slow bit of music. "Lunch is over?"

"We reached our food limit for the day." Law decided to not ask questions. "So, let's go to the hospital."

"Cora-san told you about the strange activity happening in Ace-ya's brain?"

"Something happened to his brain?" Luffy-ya's eyes widened in panic.

"No. There's just more activity, which could mean he's thinking, and if he's thinking, he's at least a bit conscious. It seems like he's getting out of his coma soon."

"Oh!" A huge bright smile appeared on her face. "That's great! Hey, Chopper."

The small teenager standing shyly behind Law blushed when the surgeon turned to stare curiously at him. "Um. A-are you going now?"

"Yes. Why?"

"W-well, you see, I-I want to be a great doctor who can heal any disease, and, um, I developed a new medicine, um, I would like it if y-you could check it out and give me advice on it?" He said nervously.

Law frowned. "You made a new medicine?" A nod. "What is it?"

"I call it the Rumble Ball. It can be used to help with mental illnesses, but I still have to perfect it."

"Never heard of it. How old are you?"

"F-Fifteen."

"Impressive. What's your name again? Why didn't I ever hear of you, if you create medicine yourself at such young age? A talented doctor like that should be famous."

The teenager blushed bright red. "I-I, um, I… I… Y-Your compliments don't make me happy! Idiot!"

"His full name's Tony Tony Chopper." Luffy-ya answered. "He doesn't expose himself a lot to the public, he's been bullied a lot before for his small size and his strange dressing habits, and his eyes. He's also very sensitive to compliments." Law studied the blushing teenager closely and noticed the unusual shade of blue of his round eyes, which had a pupil too wide for a human and made him look incredibly creepy but captivating at the same time. Tony-ya also wore a large blue cap with antlers on the sides.

"Strange clothes and strange eyes, huh? But it's cute. When do you want me to see the Rumble Ball, Tony-ya?"

"A-After the party, maybe? I can bring them tomorrow." The surgeon nodded and Tony-ya's smile widened. He was about to add something when Nico-ya called him and he rushed off to her and Zoro-ya, throwing a quick "Bye" at Law and Luffy-ya. Once with the two adults, he started chatting excitedly, holding the woman's hand.

Law had an almost indiscernible smile. "Cute. They're together?"

"Zoro and Robin live together. They took Chopper in when we moved to Punk Hazard, his home is in Grand Line. We all have a few guest rooms because there's always someone who'll come crashing for the night. We mostly go to Brook's cause it's the biggest, but Usopp likes to go to Franky's workshop and Nami often stays at Robin's where Chopper and Zoro live too. Sanji lives in the Baratie. In Grand Line two years ago, we stayed in Alabasta, that's where we're having the party."

"Alabasta? You mean, the home of the Nefertari family, who deals with water supplies in the dry areas of the country? Alubarna, the village they own in the desert area of the New World, almost got destroyed by the Shichibukai Crocodile two years ago, right? There was a big fight and the boss was almost overthrown, but they were saved by a Government agent named Smoker who beat and capture Crocodile."

"Oh, Smokey. Wonder where he and the Croco bastard are now? Vivi used to be part of our group, but she stayed to take care of her father and the company. Let's go, then? Bye, guys!" She skipped over to the exit and waved at her friends. Nami-ya raised her hand, a frown on her face as she scribbled something. Robot-ya gave them a thumbs up and Bone-ya saluted by raising his hat, busy packing up his electric guitar.

"Nooooo!" Black Leg-ya wailed. "Don't go, Luffy-chan! Don't go with him! Oh, to lose my beautiful angel gives me a feeling of indescribable despair! My heart is breaking like fragile glass as I see you leaving me for that barbarian! Is this what they call pain? Anguish? No, something much more refined. Love! But whatever you do, wherever you are, my passion will always burn as strongly—"

"I'm just going to the hospital, Sanji. You're so weird." Luffy-ya stared at her friend. "And Torao's not a barbarian. Don't say that."

Nose-ya balanced his chair on two legs, fiddling with something. "Bye, Luffy. I'll be at Franky's workshop if you need me." Nami-ya folded whatever paper she was writing on and walked to the exit too, pushing down on Nose-ya's face when she passed him by. He fell on his back with a surprised shout.

"I'm going too. And, Sanji, stop that. Luffy's not yours." She was gone. Black Leg-ya was left in a whining, sobbing puddle.

Law scowled at him. It was strange, how possessive the man was. "You're overreacting, Black Leg-ya. Learn to trust your captain a bit more and let her do what she wants. I feel like I trust her more than you do."

He grunted something incomprehensible. Luffy-ya pulled Law's arm impatiently and he let her. Once they were out of the restaurant, a horribly familiar laugh rang out.

"You see? I _told_ you they were together! Poor fangirls!" Law turned and saw the one person he really wished wasn't here, accompanied by a girl he definitely didn't appreciate. "Nice to meet you again, Law! Shurorororo!"

He cursed under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a scene with Shanks in it but I couldn't be bothered to figure out how to include it. So, no Shanks. He'll be in the next chapter. And yeah, I kinda changed Chopper cause he very well can't have a blue nose, and he's actually 17 post-timeskip and this is supposed to be post-timeskip but it's not interesting that way so no. I want him to be a really young genius.
> 
> ###### See you.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Next chapter: _Ace_


	15. Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter with mostly be about Ace (hence the title XD)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Oh, right, the disclaimer. One Piece isn't mine and blah blah blah. Whatever.)

## CHAPTER 13: Ace

A scarred man entered the room. He sat in a chair near the bed, surrounded by beeping machine. Another man was on the bed, breathing steadily through a ventilator and with wires stuck to his body. The scarred man with red hair gazed sadly down at the unconscious person.

"They said you're about to wake up."

No reaction. He hadn't expected one anyway.

"It's her, isn't it? She brought you out of the darkness. She has that power, you know, of brightening anyone's world."

Silence. The man sighed. "She's visiting again. I'm sure her voice is what made your mind work again. I hope you can really wake up today." He smiled. "I'm sorry. I guess she fell in love with someone else. She still misses you, though."

The comatose man's breathing became slightly irregular.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't believe it at first, but I feel the truth in it. She's with someone else now."

The beepings accelerated. The red-haired man knew he was the cause, but he didn't stop.

"I know you can hear me. So, I'll tell you one thing before I go: she needs you. I know everything. I know that she doesn't love you that way, but she feels terrible without you. You have to come back to her and bring a true smile back on her face."

He paused. He _did_ know everything that happened. It was somehow in him. And he knew that the only person who could get a real smile from her was the genius surgeon. A frown appeared on the unconscious man's face. The scarred person guessed it was a good sign. "I just came to tell you this. She needs you. We all need you. I'll be going, all right? Makino's waiting for me. But, whatever is happening in this mind of yours, don't you dare think any of this was your fault. Don't you think you're worthless."

He stood up, thinking about his adopted daughter, and how devastated she was really behind her joyful facade.

"Everyone misses you, Ace." He whispered. "Please, come back." The man left the room.

* * *

"That was really good, you know?"

"The hospital's that way. Stop straying off the road."

"I think you broke his nose. His face was hilarious when you did it."

"You know, Ace-ya won't be standing even if he wakes up."

"Did you learn karate or something? I don't use martial arts."

"He'll still have to stay in the hospital for rehabilitation."

"Sanji kicks harder, though. He would've broken the skull itself."

The tall man shifted his stormy grey eyes to look at the giggling teenager walking next to him. Luffy sent him a cheeky grin. "You're good, but there's still space for improvement. A lot."

Law raised his eyebrows. "You're hopeless, aren't you?"

"People like to tell me that. Shishishi."

"I wonder why." Law strode faster, turning a corner and arriving in front of the Hearts Hospital. Luffy was almost jogging to keep up.

He was in a bad mood after encountering Caesar Clown and Monet outside of the Baratie. The mad scientist had provoked him, laughing about his relationship with Luffy and attracting too much attention to them. He had asked too many personal questions, like if they had slept together yet (which they _had_ , but Caesar didn't need to know that) and Law had finally cracked after a rude comment on his and Luffy's age difference, launching a kick to the idiot's face. _In public_. Well, he could at least argue that Caesar had been doing the provoking. Luffy had simply giggled loudly in satisfaction at the sight of Caesar's bloody nose and walked into the gathered crowd, calling Law after her. And attracting even more attention, to the surgeon's annoyance.

Luffy grabbed his arm to slow him down. "I'm sure you would be much better using Kikoku." she told him. "Oh, and Zoro asked if you could bring her with you tonight."

"What for?" Law strode through the hospital door towards the lifts.

"He probably wants a duel."

He greeted an old lady waiting in the lifts for them. "Fifth floor. Thanks, Kureha-ya. A duel? What do you mean?"

"Zoro likes to battle against other people, mostly to test their strength. He's really excited about dueling you, since you have a sword."

"I didn't realize you two knew each other. Surgeon of Death, Luffy." Kureha said.

Law frowned. "You and Mugiwara-ya know each other?"

Luffy smiled. "She's Chopper's grandmother. His parents abandoned him and his grandfather Hiluluk's dead, that's why he lives with Zoro and Robin. Old lady Kureha doesn't have the time to take care of him."

"Who d'ya think you're calling and old lady? I'm still only 141." Kureha cackled. Law sweat dropped. 141 years old meant more than _really_ _old_ in his book. "Oh, fifth floor. Visiting little Ace, are we? Good luck waking him up!" The lift doors opened and she carelessly pushed them out. Law stumbled, followed by Luffy, and sent the older woman a deadly glare before walking away down the corridor. "Hey, little surgeon! Wait a second!" He turned around. "Chopper told you about the Rumble Ball?"

"Yeah. And I'm not little."

"This medicine… I hope you can help him with it. Right now, it's just a powerful drug that really messes with the brain. I trust you to modify it so it becomes harmless. Chopper tested it on himself once, he passed out and tried to kill everyone around him. I don't want this to happen again."

"Oh. Right. Anything else?"

"You can go." The lift doors closed on her. Law turned back and went to Luffy, who was waiting a few meters away.

"Let's go." He strode down the corridor, watching the room numbers.

"So, are you bringing Kikoku? I mean, she's kinda big, but Zoro really wants to see her. And I want to see you use her."

"Yeah, yeah." He stopped in front of a door whose nameplate read 513. "Do you want me to wait outside?"

"No. Stay with me." Luffy looked at him and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. Law squeezed back to reassure her, without smiling. She took in a breath and opened the door to her brother's hospital room.

* * *

Ace still looked the same as usual. He could have been sleeping, had the breathing-machine-thing not been here. His handsome features were relaxed, his eyes closed. The dark hair drew small waves around his sharp face and his lips were slightly curled up in a barely visible smile. His freckles stood out against the pale skin of his cheeks. Luffy walked to the bed and sat down, careful not to move Ace. She placed a hand softly on his cold cheek.

"Weird," Law said from behind her. "his heartbeat's faster than it should be. I wonder if something happened?"

"Maybe it's connected to him waking up." Luffy suggested.

"Yeah… They scanned his brain right before we came. There's a lot of activity. He might be regaining consciousness, or just dreaming, but it seemed wrong somehow. Like he's here, but he's not at the same time."

"…I know." Luffy ran a hand across her brother's hair before resting it on his forehead. "He's so cold." Law didn't answer, giving her the space she needed. It was probably one of the reasons she liked him so much; he always seemed to understand her and know what she wanted. Luffy glanced at him. He was leaning against the wall of the room, his head down, hidden by his hat.

"I miss him." Law lifted his head slightly to gaze at her with his deep steel grey eyes that spoke of strong emotions and terrible experiences. "I really miss Ace." She didn't know why she was telling him this. "He used to be right here, making me feel so comfortable. Like a bed, you know? Now, it's like a black hole inside me, where he used to be. I hate it. It's not entirely empty, though. There's something else I can't explain. I don't know if it's because Ace is waking up, or if it's something else. But I miss him, so much.

Law stayed silent, and she didn't really want him to say anything, that she was probably going insane, that the strange feeling wasn't such a big deal, that it was perfectly normal to miss her brother and that there was no problem, since he was waking up soon.

Law sighed and walked slowly to her, taking his hat off. He went down on his knees in front of Luffy, their faces almost at the same level with her sitting on the bed. He was slightly lower than her. They were very close to each other, but he, for once, wasn't blushing because of it, his expression perfectly serious. Luffy sucked in a breath, staring deep into the stormy grey eyes that shifted in the light and, she realized, were flecked with gold. His silky black hair made her want to touch it. It was messy for being under the hat, but it just made Law look even better. And his lips looked so soft…

"Luffy-ya." She loved it when he said her name. She didn't know why it warmed her chest so much. She felt the man's quiet voice was made to call her. "I understand. You don't have to say anymore." Luffy's lip trembled. "It's okay to cry. Cora-san always told me that it can let the pain out." Law smiled at her sadly and she saw again in his eyes the suffering he kept to himself.

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, letting the tears fall. She felt him tense a second, obviously not expecting this, and awkwardly wrap his own arms around her. "It'll be alright, Luffy-ya," he whispered. "Everything'll be alright. Ace-ya is waking up soon, don't you worry." He stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shirt, needing to let all the grief and guilt out. "It'll be alright," he repeated.

* * *

_The darkness was suffocating him. It was separating him from his own body. He couldn't move freely, only listen. He's tried to fight the crushing pressure, but his strength wasn't enough._

_He'd heard everything Shanks said. It destroyed him. The man had confirmed what he had suspected at the last visit, but this simple fact took away the slight hope he still had left._

_He'd hoped, hoped so much, that maybe she might love him, see him as more than just a brother. He'd dreamed about her, despaired over her absence, wished everyday for her love._

_But of course, he would always be her brother. A beloved sibling, but still family. Nothing more._

_Why hadn't he expected that she would fall for someone else? Why had he let the hope grow inside him, along with the pain of knowing the truth? Why hadn't he listened to his mind, instead of his heart?_

_Now she was gone, stolen for him, and there was no way he could ever admit the truth to her anymore. There was nothing he could do about it. It had been his fault for being absent._

_It was agonizing._

_Shanks had told him not to blame himself. How could he not?_

_The darkness kept pushing him down. He nearly lost the bit of consciousness he had._

_Life was still going around him. She was still out there, free. But he wasn't. He was still locked in his own mind crushing him into despair._

_He struggled to fight against it._

_He had to wake up, be at her side again. He had to open his eyes and see her face again. He couldn't find the strength to do it._

_He could hear her voice, and the man who stole her from him. She was crying by his fault._

_What kind of brother was he, abandoning his sister? What kind of friend was he, letting down all those that cared about him? What kind of person was he?_

_Everything he did hurt others. He had never been worth loving._

_Drowned in his own self-loathing, he screamed silently and kept struggling back up._

_For her._

_For the words she whispered in his ear before disappearing once more._

"I love you, Ace. Please, come back. _"_

_Even if they did not mean what he wished, they were worth his whole life and more._

_At least to be by her side, was all he hoped for._

_He could stay her brother, as long as he could see her smile._

_And he continued screaming against the dark prison that was his mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That felt kinda poetic for a chapter ending.
> 
> I don't think this is how comas work. And I don't think you can get this kind of info with a brain scan. But this is a fanfiction my friends. Nobody cares about that kind of details.
> 
> This chapter is shorter than usual. Not much I can do about it (yeah, right).
> 
> ###### See you next chapter!
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Next chapter: _Dressing up_


	16. Dressing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Not too important or interesting. It's not even that funny. It won't do anything do the story if you skip this chapter. But you won't know in details what clothes Law and Luffy wear XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: most vehicles in here will probably have a name. Thought it'd be fun to take the ships from One Piece and transform them into cars or bikes. It's also helpful to differentiate vehicles.  
> Enjoy~

## CHAPTER 14: Dressing up for the party

"Do I have to?" Luffy whined.

"You need better clothes for tonight."

She pouted. She didn't understand why Nami was making such a fuss about her outfit. She liked that cardigan. Law had accompanied her back to Nami's right after the visit and told her to come to his house if she wanted to ride the Polar Tang to Alabasta with him. He'd said it was alright if not, and that she could text him if anything happened. He was such a nice person, even if he didn't look like it, so kind and understanding, knowing what she'd needed when visiting Ace. Luffy didn't understand why her friends didn't like him. Well, they had left him alone, so that was probably progress.

"Come on, Luffy. And no complaining."

"But I don't want to go shopping! And you'll make me pay for anything we buy afterwards!"

Nami smiled softly. "I'm doing this for you. You won't be charged. Now, come on. Don't you want to impress Trafalgar?" Luffy blushed. Of course she did! Although, she didn't know _why_ she did. It was nice of Nami to not think of Law as an enemy to destroy, though, like Sanji seemed to. "Let's find you something nice for the pool party and the sleepover with Vivi. I think I know just the right place to get you beach clothes."

"I'm supposed to meet Torao soon." Luffy said as they walked out. Nami loved shopping. There was no way she could get back, changed and arrive at Law's in at least three hours. She wanted to go to Alabasta with him.

"I'm supposed to meet Sanji soon too. Come on, it'll be quick." She strode away. Luffy made a skeptical noise and followed. Sanji had suggested Nami come with him in the Nasugasira, the car Zeff gave him for his twentieth birthday, and she had accepted. Luffy didn't know why these two didn't live together like Zoro and Robin did.

To her surprise, Nami kept to her word and didn't stop anywhere while they walked down the road to a Criminal shop. "Are you sure? Criminal is expensive." Luffy frowned.

"Nah. We'll get a discount, you're a special customer after all. Don't worry."

Criminal was a very important and very expensive brand that sold basically any kind of clothing, hats, flannel, leather shoes, everything. The boss, Pappagg, was their friend. Luffy had saved when his companions Camie and Hatchan got in a complicated situation; Camie was kidnapped and Hacchi nearly killed. To thank her for this, Luffy was allowed a 20% discount on anything she bought at any Criminal store. Nami didn't have one, though, which often created trouble when she negotiated the price too much.

They entered the shop and went straight to the counter, where Camie was seated. She looked up and greeted them happily.

"Luffy-chin! Nami-chin! It's good to see you again! What do you need?"

"Clothes for the pool party tonight." Their friend's smile widened.

"For Luffy-chin? I think I know exactly what to get her!" She gestured them to follow her as she walked down the aisles. "She's going to look so pretty in it! I'm sure her new boyfriend will love it very much!" Luffy blushed.

"He's not my _boyfriend_." Camie giggled and didn't add anything. She told them to wait for her and disappeared.

"Luffy, just accept that you're in love with Law."

"H-Huh?" She avoided her friend's gaze and started sweating. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, for God's sake, Luffy—"

"There!" Camie returned with a bundle of clothes in her arms. "It's very simple but good to wear outside and inside. The swimsuit is included, so you don't have to change. Want to try it on?" Luffy nodded hesitatingly and took the clothes.

When she came out of the changing rooms, a passing man turned to stare. The outfit really was simple. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, attached in a small knot on the waist. The top was slightly open showing a red and black Criminal bikini top. She had a red, slightly frilly cover up beach skirt, the black swimsuit slightly visible under it.

"Wow, you look stunning, Luffy!" Nami gushed. She herself was wearing a red backless dress over her own swimsuit, and her hair was done up neatly into a fancy bun. "I bet you Trafalgar's first words when he sees you in this are 'You look beautiful, Mugiwara-ya.'" She made a ridiculous impression of his soft deep voice. Luffy glared at her friend.

"Well, she's quite right, Luffy-chin." Camie commented. "Do you want to change out of it or is it all right?"

"I'll change at Torao's." Camie nodded and went to get a bag while Luffy entered the changing rooms again. Nami took out her phone and called Sanji.

* * *

"Come on, don't be difficult! You need something decent!"

"Are you saying I'm not decent?"

Ikkaku crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean, something appropriate for a pool party in Alabasta. You can't wear a hoodie there."

"Shut up. I like this hoodie."

"Dammit, Captain. Can't you do it for Straw Hat? Just get a shirt, something simple! I won't let you go until you change out of your hoodie."

"What, you won't let me go? Why would I need your permission?"

Shachi patted Law's shoulder. "Listen to what she says, Doc. Ikkaku can be scary when she wants to." He made a little incredulous noise. "It's true, she just never got impatient with you so you never saw her get mad."

Law glared at his friends and stalked up to his room. It was about 5pm and he was supposed to get ready for Luffy-ya's Welcome Back party. He had accompanied her to Nami-ya's after the visit, not wanting her to get lost. The satisfying feeling of Luffy-ya's warm body in his arms was still lingering on him. Everyone had still been lounging in his living room when he finally got home and once Ikkaku had understood that Law was planning to go to a pool party in Alabasta with a hoodie, she had started bothering him unceasingly so he'd go shopping for clothes with her. She had given up on it after realizing Law wouldn't come to shop, but still wanted him to find something appropriate to wear.

"And don't forget your shorts," she called after him, earning herself a grunt. Law didn't like wearing swimming shorts outside — they were too revealing, and he only undressed at home — but it was a pool party. Anyway, Luffy-ya would probably remind him before they went, or push him into the pool with his jeans on. Bringing shorts was definitely better.

Law went to his closet. It was very simple, as he didn't possess many outfits, most being t-shirts and hoodies with yellow somewhere on them, although he did have a long coat for winter and a Japanese traditional outfit. Looking through his clothes, he found a simple short-sleeved black shirt. It was open on his chest, leaving the top of his tattoo visible. Law kept his spotted jeans and wore his swimming shorts under. Just in case he _did_ get thrown into the pool. He glanced at his bed, where he had dropped his bag after packing it. They would stay the night at Alabasta, according to Luffy-ya. The birthday present she'd got him was propped against the headboard. Law knew better than to peek in it.

His phone rang with a new message. It was from her. _Coming_ , it said. His hand unconsciously went to his pocket when he thought of Luffy-ya. Before going home, he had spotted something interesting in a small shop, and stopped to buy it. The tiny object now rested in the front pocket of his pants. Law felt it and smiled, not knowing why it made him happy.

"Captain! Are you done?" Ikkaku shouted. He sighed and grabbed Kikoku and his bag. The long nodachi lay comfortably on his shoulder. "I think it's Straw Hat's car!" That made him react. He quickly went down to the living room, where everyone was waiting for him. "Dunno, actually. Looks different from the one Long Nose drived." Ikkaku looked him over and nodded. "Much better."

Shachi sniggered. "I can imagine Straw Hat's first words when she sees you. 'Wow, Torao, you look really good like that.'"

"I have a sword right here, Shachi."

"Sorry." Bepo muttered. Penguin hit his head, telling him he had no reason to apologize.

"He's right, though." Cora-san butted in. He turned to Law's friends. "How much you wanna bet she actually says that?"

All Law could do was sigh as the four idiots he called friends and father started putting bets.

* * *

Luffy was nervous as she stepped out of the Nasugasira. It was a feeling new to her. She was usually reckless and impulsive, never stressed out. She could hear Law's friends laughing inside.

"Luffy!" She turned to see Nami sticking her head out of the car's window. "Good luck!" She called with a smile.

"See you later, Luffy-chan!" Sanji waved. She waved back and they drove off. Luffy squared her shoulders and walked to the front door, trying to calm her racing heart. She took a deep breath and knocked.

The loud noises immediately stopped. Her heart beat even more frantically when the door slowly opened and she heard the familiar scolding voice behind it.

"Shut up, Cora-san. You guys are so annoying." He turned his tanned face towards her and his grey eyes lightened up, though he didn't smile. "Hey, Mugiwara-ya." She blushed deeply. He had a half open black shirt with a yellow heart design on the left side and Kikoku propped on his shoulder. He looked so… _right_ like this. As if he were missing something without the sword.

"H-Hey. Y-You look really good like that, Torao." His face flushed bright red and everyone erupted in laughter.

"I _told_ you!" Shachi wheezed out once he had calmed down a tiny bit.

"Shaddup," Law grumbled. Luffy looked curiously at them. The surgeon eyed her bag. "Are you changing? Or are you going like that?"

"Ah! Um, I'll change now. Can I… Can I use your bathroom?" He grunted. "I'll take that as a yes." She quickly walked up to him bedroom. Shachi sniggered once she was gone.

"Using your bathroom now, is she? Are you going to sleep together next?"

"They already did," Corazon stated before Law could reply. He slammed Kikoku on the back of his father's head, making him lose balance and fall to the ground. The room exploded with laughter once again.

"It's none of your business, idiots!"

Luffy rushed down a few minutes later with her bag and Law's present.

"I'm ready," she said breathlessly.

Law stared at her. "You— You look beautiful, Mugiwara-ya." Her cheeks darkened as, for the third time in just about ten minutes, his friends collapsed with laughter. "Shut up! Let's go." He led her outside, where the Polar Tang was waiting. He dropped his bag in the compartment. "It can take from half an hour to an hour."

She nodded and dropped her bags too, closing it afterwards. Law smirked. "Don't fall off," he said as they installed themselves on the bike.

Luffy punched his arm playfully. "As if."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story is now up to date. Updates will now be once a week (every Friday if I'm not late, which happens often)
> 
> ###### See you next chapter! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivi is hella rich really.
> 
> Disclaimer: do I still need to mention that I don't own One Piece?
> 
> Enjoy~

## CHAPTER 15: The Supernovas

Luffy fumbled with her phone and raised it, pushing her hair away from her eyes.

"You're going to drop that thing, Mugiwara-ya," Law shouted over the wind. He slowed the bike down so it wasn't too strong and they could hear each other. He had gotten the hang of it fast enough, considering it had been years since he had last mounted a bike. "You shouldn't do that a such high speed, it's not safe. Wait for a traffic light."

The girl giggled, holding on to his torso. The Polar Tang was really amazing, it was comfortable, wasn't loud and didn't emit those smelly black clouds like other bikes did. "I want to capture the exciting moments. What's the point, if I wait until we stop?"

"It's dangerous."

"I don't care," Luffy giggled again. "I did stuff much more dangerous than that in my life."

"Fine. You better not drop Kikoku, though. She can't be replaced." She nodded, patting her back where the nodachi was strapped. She was too long compared to Luffy, but the sword would only get in the way if Law kept her. "We're entering the highway. I'm going to accelerate, put your phone away."

She didn't answer, just held him more tightly. The Polar Tang started to speed up. Its acceleration was incredible. The wind whipped her short raven hair across her face and she laughed in extasy. Luffy pressed herself harder on her friend's back and carefully raised her phone again. She heard him groan when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"C'mon, smile!"

"Mugiwara-ya! We're riding a motorbike on a highway! Stop it!"

"Just ignore me. Smile!" Law tried to concentrate on the road in front of him. Luffy finally tucked the phone away in her shirt with another giggle. She leaned into his back, encircling his torso with her arms. He tensed a second, she could feel his nervousness even when he relaxed. Luffy breathed in the surgeon's hair. He smelled of rain and mint, with a hint of honey. She buried her face in his neck. "You smell good, Torao," she muttered, not seeing her friend's flaming face as she said it.

* * *

Alabasta wasn't a castle, or a mansion, but it was very large and spectacular for a house, as the Nefertari family was incredibly important, and very rich too. It was surrounded by a wall to keep their privacy, as the house was very open. The Straw Hats often organized their parties in Alabasta, which meant they came for each of their birthdays, on special holidays, or for no actual reason. The house was mostly a shining white, with light green and red decorations and golden roofs, and had lots of greeneries.

It had five stories. Level one was a grand hall with decorative columns. In the center of the hall was a beautiful fountain and palm trees were lined up on the sides, coupled with a few exotic plants. The fountain was white marble with three basins, water raining down the intricate carved designs into a larger circular basin bordered with golden patterns. The ceiling was open to the second level, which was simply a pathway running around the room, connected to a similar terrace outside. The tall, open doorways of the hall which led to the garden were rarely closed to give a more natural feel to it, which was why a wall surrounded the house.

Around the house itself was a garden with a pathway running across it. The long swimming pool was at the back. It was almost made for the Straw Hats, who were a childish, competitive group; there were diving boards at different heights, length markers along the pool and even a few slides. One end dropped at a depth of four meters, while the other end went up to one meter deep. Tables were installed next to it, where snacks and drinks would eventually be placed for guests to enjoy while swimming. The rest of the garden was mostly taken by tropical plants and exotic flowers, the pathway letting people wander in the midst of it.

The third level was taken by the gigantic kitchen and the equally vast dining room. The Straw Hats often visited, and the cooks were always ready with a whole lot of food for them. The room was as beautiful and natural as the hall; there were large open windows that let sunlight and wind in, potted palm trees in the corners. In the center was a long bar counter, with the bartender usually being Makino or a cook whenever it was in use. Two long tables and many chairs were installed on each side of it, and more lined against the walls to anticipate a party. Potted jasmine flowers were placed on the table and emitted a sweet scent across the room. A few instruments were always ready to be played by any musician present.

On level four were rooms, a lot of rooms. Parties with the Straw Hats often lasted several days, and guests were always welcome to choose to spend the night in Alabasta. The rooms were moderately wide, soundproof, some had an attached bathroom and some were connected rooms. A few were personalized by the Straw Hats who enjoyed staying.

Level five was a lush rooftop garden where the Nefertari family grew all kinds of plants, and even their own food. Part of the garden was made to feel like a tropical forest, with vividly colored flowers, bright green trees with enormous leaves, ferns, bushes, and a stone pathway went through it. There was another, smaller pool for girls, with loungers, umbrellas and water massages. An indoor hot bath was right next to it, mostly used by girls as well, since guests preferred the long pool to relaxing ones.

Everything about Alabasta was fun, comfort and luxury, always accompanied by nature. The Nefertari often joked that Alabasta was made this way specially for the Straw Hats. Maybe it really was.

* * *

Law gaped around him as he passed the gates. Alabasta really was more than impressive. Guests were already starting to crowd aroung the hall and garden and he could hear loud voices and laughter at the back of the house. He rested Kikoku on his shoulder, feeling an unusual nervosity. He didn't enjoy crowds and noisy people — Luffy-ya was an exception. He glanced at the girl, who had a wide smile on her pretty face. She looked way too good in her new outfit. She grinned up at him.

"C'mon! I'll introduce you to my friends! And the Supernovas. I'm sure you'll fit right in with them." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the hall. The Polar Tang was left outside of the wall, along with dozens of other bikes and cars. A blue-haired girl waved at them from above as they entered the house. "That's Vivi. She's our friend."

Vivi jumped over the fence that secured the pathway, surprising Law. "Dinner will be ready in a few hours. You can go to the pool in the meantime." She smiled at him. "You're Luffy-san's new boyfriend, right? Nice to meet you. The Straw Hats complained a lot about you, but you seem a good person. Handsome, too." His cheeks reddened and he scowled, about to reply, but the woman disappeared before he could.

"Shishishi. Everyone thinks we're a couple." Luffy-ya giggled, though her face was slightly flushed, Law noticed. He rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. You're always holding my hand." Not that he didn't enjoy it, of course. But it was embarrassing when everyone thought he was her boyfriend, which he wasn't — though, some part of him did wish he was. Luffy-ya blushed and didn't comment on it.

She led him through the hall to a lift at the end. "The Supernovas should be in the dining room. We always meet at the bar before going to the pool when Sanji kicks us out for being too loud."

"Care to tell me who the Supernovas are?"

"We're a group of underground criminals. The youngest and strongest. Quite famous too, among other criminals, dealers and stuff." She smirked. "Just because we're criminals and rivals doesn't mean we can't be friends." Law frowned.

"I'm not a criminal. Why would I join them?"

"You're strong. And something tells me you're not really one to follow the rules." She answered simply. "Don't call us criminals, though. 'Pirates', more like."

"There's a difference?"

"We're not simple 'criminals'. It's not a very nice name, is it? 'Pirate' speaks of freedom and ambition, and a dream we follow; a criminal is just an idiot who runs around breaking the law for his own profit. Mmmh, there they are." Luffy-ya pointed at a group of seemingly rowdy men crowded on one side of the bar. There was a woman too, he noticed. One of the guys — a loud weirdo in a Chinese-style tunic who was fiddling with a guitar — noticed them as they approached.

"Apapapapa! (What a strange laugh, Law thought) If it isn't Straw Hat! Hey, Straw Hat! Looks like you ain't dead, huh?"

"Tch. You're too loud," said a blond one, who was shuffling a deck of cards.

"Shaddap!"

The pink-haired woman glanced at them without stopping eating. "Hey, Straw Hat. Good to see you again I guess. Where's Hunter? You usually come with him. Did he get lost?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Disgusting woman." An older-looking man glared at her. He looked like a mafia boss.

A red-haired man next to him chugged down a drink and rolled his eyes. "Shut up, old man. Go away if you don't like it. This place ain't meant for oldies like you. Let's kick him out."

A masked blonde sitting next to the rude guy turned to Law. He was eating spaghetti and smearing tomato sauce all over his blue and white helmet. "Oh. There's a new dude. Who's he?" The red-haired looked at them, suddenly interested. He studied Law up and down and made a low purring sound in his throat.

"What a nice guy you got here, Straw Hat. Mind introducing us to him?"

"Yeah. Guys, that's Torao. Torao, they're the Supernovas. The red guy is Jaggy—"

"That is _not_ my name, Straw Hat."

The masked man sighed. "Lemme do the introductions. You'll get all the names wrong." He grabbed himself a beer and stuck a straw in the glass. "We mostly call ourselves using our epithets. Don't ask why, it's a habit. That's Eustass Kid here, his epithet is 'Captain', but we call usually him Eustass because nobody wants to call him our captain. Shut up, Kid, you know it's the truth. The fussy old man is Capone 'Gang' Bege. Blonde guy is the 'Magician' Basil Hawkins, the weirdo is 'Roar of the Sea' Scratchmen Apoo. That's the 'Glutton' Jewelry Bonney. She can eat even more that Straw Hat, if you can believe it. The big grandpa who just came out of the lifts is the 'Mad Monk' Urouge, and it seems X-Drake the 'Red Flag' isn't here again. I really have no idea what he does that always keeps him so busy."

"I swear, we should just kick him out of the Supernovas already," Eustass-ya grumbled.

The other ignored the interruption. "That's 'Straw Hat' Luffy, as you know, and her best friend 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro is part of our group too. And I'm 'Massacre Soldier', but everyone just calls me Killer, so you just do that too. Don't mind Kid, he's a brainless brute to everyone. So, what about you?"

"I'm, uh, Trafalgar Law?"

Luffy-ya smiled. "He's the Surgeon of Death."

"Mmmh, Trafalgar Law. What a nice name." Eustass-ya leaned against the bar with a smirk. "Ironic, too, to be called Law when you're friends with pirates. Surgeon of Death? You're the dude Straw Hat added to our group chat? You never answered any of the texts."

Law scowled at him. "I have no interest in chatting with people I've never met. Especially an immature idiot like you."

"Hoh?" Eustass-ya raised his eyebrows. "I like this kind of attitude. I'm sure you could be stronger than most of us here. Come, sit down." He patted the seat next to him. Luffy-ya glared at her friend and grabbed Law's hand, which confused him.

"Stop that, Jaggy. He's mine. You're not getting him."

"Ah, but at least I tried, didn't I? He's a nice guy."

Law sighed and sat next to Eustass-ya, to the latter's surprise and delight. Luffy-ya pouted adorably and he gestured at the next seat. The red-haired man smiled at him with darkly painted lips. He leaned in, him spiky, fiery red hair falling over the square-shaped goggles he wore on his forehead. Law wondered where the large scars that ran through his golden-brown eye came from. They looked painful. The furry red coat Eustass-ya wore shifted, and Law noticed several other scars on the man's muscled torso and a prosthetic left arm.

"Want a drink? Or a snack? You can ask for food in the kitchen, too. We're going down to the pool later, I'd like to race with you." Law narrowed his eyes at the tone the other was using, then widened in realization.

"Are you _flirting_ with me?" Law asked incredulously. "I'm very sorry, but I'm not gay." Apoo-ya and Mad Monk-ya laughed loudly, while Bonney-ya giggled in her food. Killer-ya snorted.

"Not even five minutes and he's already dumped," said Bonney. The woman swallowed her food. "Poor baby." The red-haired man growled at her.

"Apapapapa! He's obviously with Straw Hat! You'll get crippled if you try to get him! Apapapapa! Maybe you should stop flirting with every hot guy you meet!"

"I bet they're already madly in love. You never had any chance, Kid." Law could feel the smirk under Killer's mask.

"Killer is right." Hawkins-ya said in his quiet voice. He was sitting on the long table behind them, flipping Tarot cards. They all turned to him, interested. "Chance that Eustass will soon get a man to like him: 2%."

"OI!" The Supernovas all started laughing their heads off, Eustass-ya screaming at them to shut up before he murdered them all. The way they interacted, how they teased and fought each other, shouting, insulting and threatening, wouldn't let outsiders think they were best friends, but rather like a ragtag bunch of thugs fighting over random things. It somewhat reminded Law of his own annoying friends, and Cora-san. He smiled to himself, deciding he enjoyed this group of "pirates".

Hawkins-ya kept his bored expression as he reshuffled his cards, waiting for the laughter to calm down. He was a serious-looking man, with waist-length wavy golden hair, a pale face, red eyes and weird black triangles tattooed on his eyebrows, very different from the rest of the Supernovas, who were a loud, rowdy bunch. "I said soon. Chances may increase in a few years." He flipped a few cards. "Chance that Surgeon of Death is actually in love with Straw Hat…" That caught Law's full attention. The blonde man's eyes narrowed slightly as he read his card.

"Wh—"

"93%."

There was a pause. Everyone turned to the two reddening people. Law was blushing furiously, his eyes wide and his mouth open, trying to find something to say. 93% was a very big chance. Way too big. Hawkins-ya practically confirmed in front of everyone something Law had been denying ever since he had met the girl. Luffy-ya seemed to be thinking the same, as she was looking at him with a mortified look on her crimson face.

"His predictions and calculations are _always_ right," Killer-ya explained.

"Chance that the feeling is mutual…" He gazed at his cards and his usually stoic features twitched. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything. It would be quite cruel to our two lovebirds here." He kept his tone neutral, leaving them to wonder what he had really seen.

"That's a shame." Mad Monk-ya laughed and asked for a beer. He was obviously way older than all of the Supernovas, except maybe Capone-ya, which made Law wonder why these two were in the group. The man stroked his scruffy, jet black beard that seemed to compensate the close-cut hair. He was much larger than the other men and looked like he spent his days working out at the gym. His grin seemed to never disappear, which was quite creepy. He nodded towards Luffy-ya. "I think someone is calling you."

And he was right. Someone came spinning towards them, singing "Luffy-chwan~" all the way. Law groaned inwardly once he realized who it was. The man stopped, trays carefully balanced on his arms.

"Oh, Sanji!" Luffy-ya called out.

"Luffy-chwann~ I didn't know you had already arrived!"

"Where's Nami?"

"She's currently changing into her swimsuit." His eyes popped into hearts at the thought. "Would you come down to the pool too? Snack have been installed!"

"Ok."

The cook then noticed the Supernovas. Eustass-ya and Monk-ya had somehow gotten into a fight for the barstools in just under five seconds, Hawkins-ya was still reading his Tarot cards while cracking open a fortune cookie he had somehow swiped from Black Leg-ya's tray so fast nobody saw the gesture. Killer was struggling with a meatball that somehow got stuck in one of the holes in his helmet (How? There were no meatballs in his dish!), and Apoo-ya was getting scolded by Bone-ya (who had somehow appeared in the dining room while nobody was looking) about correct guitar playing.

"Oi. You dudes go to the hall. We're going to make dinner. Shoo." Black Leg-ya turned to Law. "You. You better not try to take advantage of the party to do something to Luffy-chan." He glared at the surgeon's hand, linked with Luffy-ya's.

"I swear, you make me feel more dangerous than this bunch of pirates here." Law sighed.

"Tch. Come on, Supernovas. Out you go. Brook, go and play downstairs. Nobody cares about the correct way you should pinch strings."

"I do! This idiot is going to break that beautiful guitar with his brutish hands!" Bone-ya shouted out, offended.

"I'm a DJ, not a guitarist!"

"What are you doing with a guitar in your hands, then?"

"You two can fight downstairs!" Black Leg-ya kicked both of them out, literally, through the open window. He was very strong, and agile, Law noted, to use kicks powerful enough to throw people, without dropping the trays resting on his arms. Eustass-ya barked out a laugh.

"Fine, we're going. Come on, guys."

"Don't you dare act like my captain." Bonney-ya growled with a piece of pizza in her mouth. Eustass-ya slithered up beside Law and Luffy-ya, who were already heading towards the lifts. Law glanced at him. He tapped Kikoku against his shoulder.

"Boss me around and I'll chop your head off."

He smiled flirtingly. "You just try."

* * *

Luffy pushed Law towards the pool. "Enjoy yourself. I'll be back." He was standing on the edge of the long pool, talking to Zoro about swords and stuff and the young woman startled him by giving him a soft but powerful shove.

The sky was darkening and lights were being set. The pool was illuminated by bright blue lights. The guests were enjoying themselves, playing, fighting or simply relaxing. Most of them were pirates, although Smoker, Coby and Garp, who were Government agents familiar with the Straw Hats, did come. Kuzan, a retired agent, was invited too. Kid was in the pool, fighting against Urouge again and splashing water everywhere. Law lost his balance, arms flailing as he tried not to fall in. He had taken off his shirt — to Kid's delight — but still had his jeans on. Others, like Usopp, didn't care about clothing, but he did, he didn't want to get wet yet. Zoro just stood there next to Luffy, a beer mug in his hand, watching him struggle.

"Oops," she giggled.

"Wh—" Law shouted out and fell into the cold water. He resurfaced quickly, though. That part of the pool was about three meters deep but it didn't bother him as he knew how to swim. "The hell did you do that for?" He screamed. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I didn't mean to." She gave him her most adorable smile, making him splutter and sink below the surface in an attempt to hide his flaming face. Looking beneath him, he saw Kikoku sinking too, where she fell when he did. He dived to retrieve her, swearing to get Luffy back for this. She was gone when he came back up, and he sent Zoro a questioning look.

"She said she had to take care of something. She'll be back. Go left." Law frowned, confused by the last thing the green-haired man said. It became clear when something slammed into him and he sank again, air knocked out of his lungs. He quickly turned around to see Kid's pale body against him and Urouge looking at them smugly. Law felt Kid's strong arm trying to sneakily wrap itself around him, and, as a good doctor, quickly found a man's most sensitive and vulnerable part of the body and sent a hard kick into it, as hard as he could underwater. Kid's eyes popped out and he exhaled bubbles, immediately letting go. Law smirked at him and swam up for air. Zoro was sitting on the edge of the pool, waiting for him.

"What happened?" He asked as the surgeon lifted his dripping body out of the pool and sat too, groaning at the feeling of the cold evening air on his wet skin. He left his legs dangling in the water while he checked Kikoku for any kind of damage from the water.

"Taught him not to mess with the Surgeon of Death." The red-haired man surfaced and slumped against the edge of the pool, gasping for breath and holding his sensitive area. Zoro sniggered, earning himself a furious look from Kid's watering eyes. Urouge swam up to them, laughing loudly at the scene he'd just witnessed.

"So, he's targeting you now? He can't help trying to get the attention of any good-looking man he meets. Don't blame him. His parents threw him out once they found out he was gay, and he's been looking for love ever since, to prove to them gender doesn't matter. It just doesn't seem like it because of his terrible personality."

"I can hear you!" Kid wheezed out. Bonney came up to them, holding a plate with a pizza on it. She sat next to Zoro.

"I saw it too. You've got talent, Surgeon of Death. I'm sure Straw Hat knew that, she wouldn't have invited you otherwise."

"Ha! She's just in love with him!" Urouge grinned. The woman giggled.

"Opposites attract, I guess."

"You say that because you have a crush on Killer!"

"What? Shut you big fat mouth! And don't say it so loudly! It ain't true!" It was obvious to everyone that this was true, though, from the way she was blushing. Law smirked and was about to reply when something collided with him yet again, sending him splashing face first into the pool before he could even react. He choked on water and quickly swam back up to the surface, planning to kill whoever sent him flying. All these people hitting him from behind and trying to drown him were seriously pissing him off.

"Can't you people _stop doing that_?" He screamed at the startled group by the edge of the pool, who was gaping at him with dumbfounded looks.

"Oh, wow…" Urouge grinned at him. "That was quite a spectacular way to dive."

"The Surgeon of Death can _fly_?" Bonney asked incredulously.

Zoro frowned. "No, stupid. Didn't you see something smashed into him?"

"You look pretty like that, Surgeon of Death." Kid commented mildly. He wriggled down so his body was facing the pool, one arm on the edge to support him. He winced, still recovering from the surgeon's attack. "I like it."

Law gave him a disbelieving look that said ' _You're deranged._ ' He was about to go back to them when someone grabbed his shoulders from behind and pulled slightly down. He heard a gasp, and…

"Whoa! I thought I was gonna die!" Law's cheeks darkened upon hearing that particular voice. Arms went around his neck and gripped tightly. "Lucky you were here! Shishishi!"

"Mugiwara-ya! Mugiwara-ya — hey, you're strangling me." She lowered her arms, still holding firmly. "Mugiwara-ya, let me go, I can't support two people right now. I wanna rest a bit."

"I can't swim." Law facepalmed (mentally, of course). Sighing, he made his way back to the four people waiting for them. Kid and Bonney had started bickering about something, it seemed the Supernovas couldn't spend five minutes together without starting a fight.

"You're a bastard, Eustass!" Bonney shouted furiously at him. "Give it back! I'm hungry! You'll drop it!"

Kid held her plate in one hand above the water, and the woman was trying to reach for it without falling in, but his arms were longer than hers. "Not my fault your arm's too short."

"Torao," Luffy whispered in his ear, "I want to try something. Can you go and grab the pizza?"

"I thought you couldn't swim?"

"Help me afterwards."

Law groaned but nodded. Kid was distracted and wasn't looking their way. She slid down his back, sending shivers down his spine. Once underwater, Luffy grabbed his arm to avoid sinking while she located her target. She smiled and pulled back up. "Get ready." He nodded again. She sank back down after taking a deep breath and pushed against Law's leg. She saw him move to grab the plate, and a startled Kid turning to look at him. She quickly spun around, trying to move like she could on the surface. She told herself it was the same as when she leaped into the air and had no ground to stand on. The water slowed her down but, Luffy thought with a devilish smirk, speed was not needed here. And she sent a powerful kick between the man's legs.

All Law saw as he took the pizza from Kid was a slight ripple and a moving shadow underwater in front of him, and suddenly he emitted a loud, comical squeak and crumbled, his surprised and pained face disappearing beneath the surface. Luffy shot back up, gasping and flailed around shouting for Law to save her. He rolled his eyes, and before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her against him and hugged her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips, making him blush. Luffy giggled against his ear, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her body.

"Are you _sure_ you can't swim?"

She pressed her mouth against his neck and smiled, feeling the warmth of his wet skin. "Yup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I being so mean to Kid? XD
> 
> But yeah, he's gay, and he likes Law. It's not a KidLaw tho, so nothing will happen between them except the occasional kick in that sensitive area of his.
> 
> So, a bit of fun with the Supernovas and some Lawlu during this party, hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> ###### See ya!
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Next chapter: _Conflict_


	18. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, wow. I'm actually on time, somehow. With a decent chapter. Feeling so proud of myself.
> 
> Get ready for an awesomely awesome Lawlu chapter.
> 
> Well, not that awesome, but still. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> (Disclaimer: uhhhh. One Piece? Not mine.)

## CHAPTER 16: Conflict between friends

"Straw Hat! We're not done yet!" Luffy gave an irritated look at the white-haired man who was smoking two cigars at once.

"S-Smoker-san! Leave her!"

"Who're you talking to, you little dork?"

The woman next to him adjusted her red glasses with a flustered look and blushed, realizing she had been talking to Law. She turned around and noticed Zoro. "Ah! You!" The man cringed and walked away quickly, muttering about not wanting to talk to her. She followed him. "Wait! Pirate Hunter!"

It turned out the reason Luffy came flying into the pool was a certain Government agent called Smoker, whom Luffy appreciated, like he was her 'favourite' enemy. He was apparently always trying to capture her since that day at Logue Town where she almost got killed by some idiot, along with "that little copy-cat Government swordswoman who follows him everywhere", Zoro's words. Law didn't really understand everything the man said, but it seemed Smoker was the one who took the credits to Crocodile's downfall, when in fact Luffy was the one who took him down.

Luffy sighed. Smoker had interrupted that little moment she had in the pool with Law. She really enjoyed the feeling of his strong shoulders under her arms and his chest against hers, and his sweet smell of nature and honey. She shook her head, trying to get these strange thoughts out of her head. "Come on, Smokey. Listen to your friend. I haven't done anything, throwing a party isn't a crime."

"Being a criminal is a crime."

"I'm not a _criminal_. I'm a _pirate_."

"It's the same thing!"

"No, it's not!"

"Who cares? I'm taking you in anyway."

"First time we see each other after two years and you already want to arrest me for throwing a party? I didn't even organize it, Makino did."

"It's not about the party!"

"Well, I obviously won't come with you calmly like that. I just don't really want to fight like this right here, you see?" She showed her dripping swimsuit. Smoker's eyebrow twitched. That girl didn't _want_ to fight? As if she had a choice! He grabbed his jitte and was about to lunge when a fireball nearly hit him and he stumbled backwards with a startled shout. Said fireball happened to be a certain blonde man with swirly eyebrows and was aiming for the tattooed man who had been hugging Luffy earlier in the pool. Smoker squinted and recognized the enraged man as 'Black Leg' Sanji, part of Luffy's pirate group.

"How _dare_ you! Bastard!" He screamed at a bewildered Law.

Luffy scowled, not liking the murderous look in the man's eyes. "Sanji?" He turned, his expression immediately changing to adoring.

"Oh, my dear Luffy-chan~ I'm glad you're alright~ And you! I'm going to kill you now!"

Law gave him a confused look. "What did I do?"

"I saw you! Don't deny it!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Damn you Surgeon of Death! You, just now! In the pool! You… You…" Luffy's stare darkened. Sanji gritted his teeth. "Molester! That's what you are! Shitty molesting bastard! Go home to your freakish weirdo of a dad and don't you ever touch her again or I'll break your skull myself!"

That did it. Before anyone could react, Sanji was sent flying backwards and crashed into one of the snack tables. He stumbled furiously to his feet. All he saw was Luffy's straw hat hiding her eyes, and a punch to his jaw snapped his head to the side. He tasted blood in his mouth from the powerful hit. She grabbed the front of his collar and brought her face close to his. There was fury in her beautiful dark eyes like nothing Sanji had ever seen before. The blonde didn't understand. Why had Luffy hit him? What did he do wrong? Surely, she couldn't be protecting the surgeon, who had touched her with his filthy hands? She couldn't prefer that stranger to him, her favourite cook?

"You take that back." The pure wrath in Luffy's trembling voice shocked him. He flinched under the cold hard stare of his captain.

"Wh-What?"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She screamed, shaking him. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THESE THINGS _EVER AGAIN_!" Her powerful aura burst with the emotion, and everyone around felt her blazing rage hit them. Kid whistled, unfazed by the explosion that could be overwhelming for most.

"That is one impressive aura."

"What did Law ever do to you?" Luffy continued, while Sanji cowered in front of her. _She used my name_ , the surprised but pleased surgeon noted. "He's nice, he's polite, he didn't bother you! All that happened was me jumping onto him because I can't swim! It was my fault, not his! Would _you_ like for a stranger to want to kill you for something you didn't do? Would you like it if someone insulted you and Zeff that way? _Would you_?"

"N-No—"

"What I do with Law is what I want to do with him. It's none of your business! I don't see why you have to react to every single thing that happens to me! Do you think I, your captain, am _fragile_? Do you not trust me to not get too close to those who want to harm me? Don't you think that, if I like him, it means he's a nice guy? You're so _annoying_ , always getting behind me, _Luffy-chan_ this and _Luffy-chan_ that! I'm not _yours_ , for God's sake!"

"I-I-I didn't—"

"Why do you have to be such a bastard about Law? Why can't you just _understand_ that I—" She stopped short, breathing heavily, and glanced around her with wide eyes. Smoker was leaning against his jitte with a bored expression, Kid was still slumped over the edge of the pool with Bonney eating her pizza next to him, Law was standing behind her awkwardly, Kikoku on his shoulder. Beyond that, she saw Usopp and Chopper staring at her, and Hancock and Bartolomeo looking worried, Makino looking shocked, and a bunch of other people watching her with a bunch of different emotions. Her lips trembled as she lowered her voice. The anger was fading now, leaving her dazed and shaken after her outburst. "Whatever makes you hate Law, the others got over it. I think it's time you did too." She turned and ran back inside the house to hide her flushed cheeks and guilty expression.

"Well, I should've seen that coming." Sanji turned, and saw Nami striding towards him. Never had she seemed as beautiful as she did that moment. "With the attitude you had towards Trafalgar, Luffy was bound to explode some time." She handed him a handkerchief to wipe off the bit of blood from the blow. "She's right, too. You _were_ a bastard. That wasn't a nice thing to say to him, Corazon is a nice guy. And you're in no place to give a lesson on molesting women. Trafalgar is obviously not dirty-minded like you are." She smiled, and grabbed his arm. "Idiot. Come on. No, leave her. She needs space."

Law, who had been about to try to find Luffy, scowled. He wanted to see her, comfort her, tell her everything was all right and she didn't need to feel ashamed. He was happy she stood up for him, even against her friends, then immediately felt guilty for thinking that. He didn't want her to fight her friends, it made her unhappy. Nami gave him a pointed look. "Fine." He headed inside.

* * *

The night was quite pretty, Law thought as he walked along the pathway on the second floor. It circled the house, uncovered, and he gazed up at the cloudless purple sky twinkling with stars. The noise from the pool didn't bother him anymore. His mind was elsewhere. Luffy-ya's livid face when Black Leg-ya insulted Cora-san. The things she said. Her explosive aura, crushing him under the powerful weight of her uncontrollable rage. Her agitated expression when she realized what she'd done.

Law stopped and climbed the protective fence that kept people from falling off. There were two fences, which made the space on them just large enough for him to sit on. He let his legs dangle over the swimming pool under him. He wasn't scared of heights. Someone, probably Apoo-ya, was playing music down there. Law recognized the song as _Call Me Maybe_ , from Carly Rae Jepsen, and wondered who was choosing the music. It most certainly wasn't the DJ.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way_

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Maybe he'd do anything for a wish too. Yes, he would wish emotions weren't so dangerous. He'd wish loving couldn't hurt him, wish it couldn't destroy him and make him suffer the worst hell after feeling the greatest joy. Nothing would stop him from loving Luffy-ya then, he wouldn't be as miserable as he always was, he wouldn't have nightmares of that night and wouldn't dread something bad to happen to the few friends he had, like the pessimistic he was. He wouldn't dread them leaving him, all alone. He would be happy.

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_

"Nice song, isn't it, Torao?"

Law turned to see Luffy-ya walking towards him. She was wearing a loose shirt over her swimsuit. She smiled faintly. Her cheeks had a slightly red tinge to them.

"Kind of reminds me of that time, when we'd just met." She climbed the fence too and sat next to him, but not meeting his eye. "It was crazy, right? I asked for your number. Everyone freaked out." She giggled softly. "I remember, these few days when you visited me at the hospital… I could barely look at you. Every time I did, I just couldn't breathe, and my heart beat so fast. I remember thinking that your eyes…" She leaned her head against his shoulder and tucked her knees against her chest. "They were the most beautiful things I've ever seen," she whispered, her voice catching at the last word.

Law stared at her, emotions swirling inside his head. Surprise, happiness, confusion, pride, embarrassment, sadness, _love_. Why was she telling him this now? Was it because of the outburst? "I…"

"Law." The sound of his name in her voice was so satisfying, he wished she said it more. "Law." Her voice was shaking. She gasped and Law realized she was crying. She buried her face into his shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly. He wrapped his arm around her. "Law, I don't know what to do anymore."

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad_

"Ace was gone, and suddenly I was so empty, and it destroyed me… And that day when I passed out, it felt just like he came back, except it wasn't quite the same, and the feeling was so faint… It keeps going, coming back, sometimes strong and other times almost disappearing. But I'm still so cold inside! I don't know what's happening to me! I feel so messed up, and it's making me so upset, and I can't help getting angry and shouting at my friends when they haven't done anything, and—"

"It's all right." She looked up at him, and he tear-streaked face was so beautiful and so heartbreaking he couldn't stop himself from reaching up and wiping her cheek. "It's all right. I understand, we all have to suffer at times. I'm with you now. Everything will be all right."

"Law…" Luffy-ya sighed his name and snuggled closer. "You know… When you're with me… It's like you replaced him. Ace. You helped me cope with the emptiness."

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so so bad_

She gazed deeply into his eyes, and he returned the stare. "I'm glad you're here, Law." Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes shone brightly in the dim light coming from inside. She leaned up. "Happy birthday," she whispered with a smile.

Their lips met.

* * *

Bepo sprawled himself across the couch. "I wonder if Law's having fun…"

"Missing him already, are you?" Shachi sniggered. The albino blushed slightly.

"Well, it's his birthday after all. He never has any fun, I'm just hoping…"

"Of course he's having fun. He's with his adorable girlfriend." Penguin propped himself up against Bepo's plump body.

"I wish _I_ had the adorable girlfriend," Shachi pouted. He changed the TV channel. "Oh, yes. A horror movie."

Corazon walked out of the kitchen. "Come on, boys, not that again," he complained. "You know I don't like those."

"Don't watch, then."

"Aw, that's mean."

"Guys, it's really late, you know? Hey, Cora-san, can we sleep here today? Since Law is absent." Bepo asked. The blonde was about to respond when the doorbell rang.

"Huh? Do you have a friend coming over? What's-their-names, these guys?"

Penguin frowned and shook his head. "Ikkaku is probably already getting her beauty sleep. Anyway, she wouldn't ring the bell. Uni and Clione are in North Blue for another month, I don't see why they would come back now. Lili-chan is on a hunt, she wouldn't be here either. I have no idea who this is."

"Why would anyone visit at this hour anyway?" Shachi rolled his eyes.

Corazon looked at the door with a worried frown. Something about it made his skin prickle with dread. He tried to see out of the window, but it was too dark to see more than a large shadow standing in front of the house. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Bepo nodded and stood up, making Penguin fall off the couch with a small 'oomph'. "Me too." Everyone knew to trust Bepo's instincts. Corazon opened the door cautiously. And stumbled back, eyes wide.

"Well, well, well," the tall silhouette grinned at him. A silhouette he had hoped to never see again in his life. The three friends tensed behind him, not liking the pure shock and hatred they could see in Corazon's face. "Long time no see, _Rosinante_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD look at how I finished the chapter. Lol. I'm feeling SUPER today. Like, super annoying. XD
> 
> I feel sorry for Sanji tho, even if he was an asshole. Poor him. There should be some drama and angst from now on.
> 
> Also, the song lyrics taken from _Call Me Maybe_ , song from Carly Rae Jepsen. You know, the credits and all. I chose it for no particular reason, but the lyrics kind of fitted the idea I already had for the end, so I guess it's all right.
> 
> ###### See you next chapter!


	19. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm back! Surprise!
> 
> I mean, I did say in my other fic that I'd try to continue the chapter. I didn't realize y'all like that fic so much, you guys made me feel so damn bad for stopping it and I'm very sensitive so here I am! It was tough, but I did it! I'm so glad!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this (horrible) chapter!

## Blood

Luffy opened her eyes, feeling a familiar comforting warmth around her. Law's strong arms were wrapped around her shoulders and his face was tucked in her hair, she could hear his slow breathing next to her ear. She smiled, remembering his smile and flushed cheeks when they kissed. She still couldn't believe she had done it; must've been the alcohol's influence that made her more reckless. And he had responded! They had celebrated his birthday afterwards, and he had such a large smile. It made Luffy genuinely happy, that all of Law's sadness and hatred were finally replaced by love, even if for just a short moment, and that he looked at her with truly grateful eyes. She knew friendship, and relationships in general, were hard on him, and was glad he opened up to her.

They had both been too tired to head home so Luffy had told the surgeon he could sleep with her and had led him to a guest room. He hadn't accepted, but hadn't refused either, just looked away with a blush and let her drag him. They had already slept together in the same bed before, after all, so what was there to fuss about? Though, if she was honest to herself, she just really liked seeing Law half-naked. The black lines on his chest and arms gave him a wilder look that suited him too well, making him even more beautiful. His sweet scent when he got close to her was intoxicating, and she wanted to kiss him again, but didn't, afraid of how he'd react. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help remembering what he'd said to Kidd when he thought she wasn't nearby. That he didn't want to care about anyone and wished he was alone because it was less painful than losing someone important to him, and that he hated the very existence of love. He'd said that love never lasted and it broke her heart that he thought like that right after she'd basically confessed her feelings to him.

Luffy felt she finally realized the truth and found that she loved Law more than anything in the world and that she'd go to Hell and back if it meant helping him. She still didn't understand these feelings, but she knew they were powerful, more so than what linked her to her brothers, and that made her also realized that a connection to Law had been created in the short time they had been together. It was what filled her with warmth and replaced Ace's presence. Law. Luffy knew there would only ever be him and nobody else and wondered, hoped that he shared her feelings.

Law stirred as she fiddled with his gold earrings. They were pretty little hoops that shone a golden color in the darkness. He had four of them, which was strange, but fascinating to look at. Her hand moved to his hair, which felt softer than silk.

"Mugiwara-ya?" Law mumbled.

"Your hair is really soft."

"O-Oh. Really. What time is it?"

"About five or six in the morning, I think." It was hard to tell with the curtains closed. "Maybe seven."

"Dammit. It's late. I gotta go to work." Law opened his eyes blearily to see Luffy's twinkling eyes right in front of his face. Thank goodness it was dark enough so she couldn't see his reddening cheeks. He still couldn't get used to her, even after the kiss. Why _did_ she even kiss him anyway? Who could ever wish to kiss a face like his? Penguin always said he was scary, and Ikkaku told him he couldn't attract women that way, not that he actually _wanted_ to. But Luffy… She had probably been drunk, Law told himself, looking for relief and finding none. But there had been a slight taste of alcohol in her mouth. Law found himself wanting to taste it again, that addictive blend of sweet and salty with meat and chocolate. God she had felt _so_ good. He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the irrational thoughts he was having. Lust wasn't a part of the surgeon Trafalgar Law and would never be, he assured himself.

"Torao? It's Sunday. And what do you even mean, it's late? It's freaking _dawn_."

Law snapped out of his disturbing thoughts. "I-Is it? Oh. But… There will still be patients even Sunday. And seven in the morning isn't dawn. I work at six." His sleepy mind only just registered the fact that they were in the same bed together _again_.

"You can take the day off."

"What? No. I never take the day off." Law worked every day of the week, enjoying his job and not having anything else to do. He never even had the idea of having a day off. It was ridiculous.

"It's your birthday."

"My birthday was yesterday. I only have one birthday."

"Please. I don't want you to leave already." She snuggled closer to his chest.

"Mugiwara-ya, you have to go home with me anyway. On the Polar Tang, remember?"

"I won't let you leave yet," she said stubbornly.

"You won't _let_ me?" Law roll onto his back, about to stand up.

"You're really warm. It's comfortable." Luffy wrapped her arms firmly around his torso and rested her head on his chest. The man sighed in defeat. He never gave up so easily, but it was simply _impossible_ to argue with that girl. Or that woman, since she was, what, nineteen? Didn't look like it anyway. Law tucked his arms under his head and wondered what he was going to do. Would Shachi find some lame excuse to justify his sudden absence from work? Well, Crocus probably didn't give a damn anyway. He'd always said Law needed some time off work — to which the surgeon replied he did take time off for his meals.

Well, if he was honest to himself, he really enjoyed the weight and warmth of Luffy's small body on his chest. He never liked anyone to touch him, except her, and deep down he didn't care about his work as long as she kept hugging him. She even helped him sleep. Seven in the morning! His usual wake up hour was 4am. How she changed him! But in a good way, he thought with a smirk. Who would've thought a little girl — woman — like Luffy could make him skip a workday, much less _fall in love_. As Corazon said, _What an exceptional pretty lady she is, that little Straw Hat_.

* * *

The door slammed open, blinding Law with light. It was probably 10am. Luffy had fallen asleep on him — not that it bothered him — and he was busy scrolling down his notifications because his idiotic friends just couldn't leave him alone. Anyway, he wanted to check for anything important they could've told him. It was quite unlikely there _was_ anything worth reading, but he was a careful person and never left anything unchecked. He was actually half relieved when someone barged in the room, interrupting the endless " _Are you all right_ " and " _Pls don't get drunk_ " and " _Did you have fun_ " and " _If u know what I mean hehe ;P_ " messages he was too nice to ignore. The Supernovas were also very bothersome, but Luffy wouldn't want him to leave the conversation, so he also got " _Drake you bastard where r u_ " (from Apoo), " _Killer you gotta come Eustass is declaring WW3 to the Monk_ " (from Bege) and " _The cooks won't let me into the kitchen imma starve to death_ " (from Bonney). It was strange, though, that he hadn't received any new messages from his friends in several hours, but he tried to push the thought aside as unnecessary worry.

The person — or rather, people who came in were Nami and Usopp. They both froze upon seeing Law and Luffy together. Law could sense their shock as the three individuals stared at each other. Nami blushed and muttered something unintelligible, whereas Usopp's jaw dropped open. The woman grabbed his nose and pulled him out as he was about to scream something, closing the door softly.

"Ow! Nami! Not my nose again!"

"Shhhh!" She scowled at him. "You're going to disturb Luffy!"

"But Nami, didn't you see? They were sleeping together! In the same bed! What if… What if…" Usopp's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD WHAT— GYAAHHHHHH!" Nami grabbed his jaw and clamped the mouth shut, making him bite his tongue.

"SHUT UP! Nothing happened! Law didn't do anything to Luffy, all right? Now come on, leave them alone! Go to Kaya! Where's Kaya? KAYA! Wait a second! Sanji! He's going to go berserk if he comes and sees them! SANJI!"

"You're the screaming one here."

"SHUT UP!"

Inside the room, Law sweatdropped, having heard the whole conversation. He then (only then!) realized how hungry he was and proceeded to waking Luffy up.

* * *

"Ah! L—"

"Eustass."

"What?"

"Chance of Trafalgar Law falling for you: 0%. So, shut up."

"What? D'you wanna die?"

"Hey Eustass~ I know why Hawkins is so upset about it~"

"Bonney? What are you saying? I'm not upset about anything."

"Yes you are. You're _jealous_ when Eustass chases other dudes."

"Tch. Don't say stupid stuff like this. And I know why _you_ are so nice to Eustass. You want Killer to—"

"SHUT UP! I do _not_!"

"What is it about me and Kidd?"

"It's _Kidd and I_ , Killer."

"That's harsh, Hawkins. Bonney, are you sick? You look quite red."

"D-Do I?"

"Hey, hey! Bonney! Let's have a food contest!"

Law frowned at Luffy. "You only just woke up." He sighed and dropped down on one of the barstools of the dining hall when he was (unsurprisingly) ignored. He hadn't received anymore messages from his friends since late last night (or early this morning, depending on how you thought of it), and it somewhat worried him as they never stopped texting each other, especially in the morning before going to work when they just _had_ to talk about that delicious _croissant_ they had in a random café and the pretty lady who had served it with coffee. He tried to shake his fears off, telling himself nothing could possibly have happened and they may be drunk and still sleeping or being told off by Crocus for being late again even though it was Sunday — Crocus was more lenient with Law who worked much longer and better — but he still couldn't stop his pessimistic mind from thinking the worst. Especially since he had never been away from Punk Hazard and his friends since his childhood when Corazon adopted him. Plus, Corazon had seemed quite worried ever since Luffy came…

"Oi~ Torao~ You sleeping?"

Law refocused on the real world and backed away in surprise when he noticed Luffy's face a mere millimeter from his own, nearly losing his balance and falling to the floor (there was some embarrassingly comical windmilling of his arms involved, but let's not talk about that). He grabbed his hat, which had been resting on the bar next to him, and rammed it back onto his head in a failed attempt at regaining his dignity.

"Looks like the pretty boy's awake after all," Bonney commented. Law frowned at her. _Pretty boy_ really wasn't something you used to describe him. "And he's angry," the woman noted.

"Mugiwara-ya, can't you stop doing that?"

She gave him an innocent look. "Doing what?" Law gave an exasperated sigh.

"Nevermind. Weren't you going to tell me something? Isn't that why you surprised me like that?"

"Bonney was asking if we were going home now, and I said I don't really want to, but you did, so I wanted to ask you." She wanted someone else's opinion? That was new.

"Oh, right. Fine."

Luffy frowned, feeling the anxiousness he was trying to hide. "What's wrong?" Law looked at her, startled, and shook his head.

"It's—"

"Don't say it's nothing. I can feel there's something bothering you. _What's wrong_?"

"I… Let's go back to Punk Hazard."

"Wow. That's one unique girlfriend you have here, Trafalgar. She looks like she's about to punch you." Kid grinned. By the way he talked so casually about Law's "girlfriend", he seemed to have given up on him, but one never knew.

"She's—"

"Luffy-chwan~ Did you miss me~ Come with us, instead of the Supernovas! Marimo and Nami-san are having a drinking contest! I surely hope she beats that idiot, too." Law and Sanji looked at each other.

"You again?" They both said at the same time.

"Sanji!"

"Yes~?"

"We're going home. Sorry."

Sanji blinked a few times, looking dumbfounded, then comically burst into tears. "Why, Luffy-chan? I thought you were going to stay the whole day? Was it my fault? Did I upset you so much? I'm sorry! I… I—"

"Torao is worried about his dad."

"Huh?" He frowned and pouted and turned to the man in question, thinking what a baby the dude was to be worried about his own father. Sanji would never give so much as an afterthought about Zeff — unless there was some real threat, in which case he'd protect his family as he could, but there _wasn't_. After a moment, he sighed. "Fine. That guy must be a real dumbass for his son to be so worried."

Law gave a small smile. "He is." Sanji seemed to hesitate, and hugged the surgeon, surprising everyone watching. "What the—!" the latter yelped. The cook backed away just as fast.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've said all that about you and your father. I can see you love him a lot. I… hope he's fine." He patted Law's shoulder and headed away, leaving him dumbfounded.

"That never, ever happened, as far as I know," Killer commented.

"Yeah, good thing I got it recorded." Kidd waved his phone with a smirk. Bonney asked how he did it, to which the man replied he was "quick to react". Luffy laughed at them and grabbed the still-stunned Law's arm. The surgeon found himself hit with her contagious cheerfulness and smiled despite himself.

"Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Luffy sniffed the air as they crossed the last highway. "Torao, something feels wrong."

"I know."

She stretched her neck to catch a glimpse of his concerned face. "Don't worry, Torao. They're alright. They have to be." He sighed.

"You realize I can literally hear the lie in your voice."

"Hmph," Luffy smiled sadly and settled back between the man's strong shoulders. She too heard something in his voice; his silent thanks at the attempted reassurance. They rode in silence for a little longer, until she suddenly felt his muscles tense.

"Something is very, very wrong here." Law stopped the bike as he passed the hospital. There was a crowd around it, and many people were being brought inside. Luffy jumped down after him as he rushed to meet one of the doctors.

"Doctor Trafalgar! Thank god! We don't have enough doctors to —"

"Doctor Tristan! What happened here?" Law interrupted.

"U-Uh, there was a fight between two incredibly powerful people. They destroyed everything around them. Very careless, I must say—"

"Why was there nothing on the news?"

"Well, um, apparently, the network was hacked, and internet currently isn't working, so we can't call for reinforcements—"

"Where was the battle?"

"Around the Laboratory Streets, but—"

"I knew it!" he raged, half furious, half panicked. "That bastard!" He turned around, only to find that Luffy had disappeared. He started running, forgetting the bike and cursing foully under his breath. Tristan stared at his disappearing back.

"Does that mean I have to work more?"

* * *

The scenery grew more desolate as Luffy ran on to where she knew Law's house to be. Buildings were smashed through, slashed by some unknown force and even completely pulverized. No one was left on the streets. She could see clearly that this was the work of someone incredibly powerful.

"Doflamingo, you bastard," she growled softly.

She caught sight of a familiar construction and accelerated her pace.

"Oh, no. No way."

The street seemed to have been blown up violently. The house's windows were completely shattered, the walls were deeply lacerated, and half the roof was missing. There was a huge hole next to the door where something had hit through.

A trail of blood was leading inside.

The living room looked like a hurricane suddenly appeared. The TV was in pieces. The sofa was thrashed. The tables and chairs were smashed, rooftiles rested messily on the destroyed floor. Again, deep slashes and holes marked the walls. And again, blood, like someone had gone through the pain and effort of dragging themselves away. It led her to the kitchen. And there, sitting on the floor, leaning against a counter, she saw it.

"No. No!"

She ran towards Corazon and grabbed his limp shoulders.

"Heart-ossan!"

His eyes fluttered open weakly, and he smiled. "Hey, Straw Hat. Ya like to keep me waiting dontcha?"

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the hospital? You're gonna die!" Luffy barely registered the tears flowing out of her eyes. Corazon chuckled weakly. "Don't give me that! You can't die! Torao — Law needs you!"

"Calm down, Straw Hat," he whispered. "It's all right. It was my fault. I should've expected Doflamingo to attack now. Do you know how he works?"

"Heart-ossan…"

"What he wants is to weaken his prey first. Break their minds. Destroy what they love." He sighed. "I knew I wasn't strong enough. I can just be proud of the fact that I sent him home with bad injuries."

"Don't talk, don't talk. I'll bring you to the hospital. You can still be saved—"

"No, Straw Hat. Listen to me. I was weak. I could barely protect the kids. I knew I would lose, and I'm fine with that. Remember, Straw Hat. Doffy wants to break you. _Both_ of you. You are strong, I know you are. You can resist him."

"But—"

"Law will need all the help he can. He will need you. Don't falter. Straw Hat, look at me." Luffy met his insistent brown eyes. "He's never loved anyone more than he loves you, I can see it in his eyes. Law needs _you_. Not me. _You_. Help him, Monkey D Luffy. Stay with him. Don't let my baby despair."

They heard hurried step coming towards the kitchen. Luffy turned, and saw Law in the doorway, staring at them, the girl he loved holding his adoptive father in her arms with a tear-streaked face.

"Law," Luffy moaned, shaking uncontrollably as he approached them, looking dazed.

"Law." He looked at Corazon, who was being supported by the girl. His stupefied mind was completely blank, tears wouldn't come out and he could barely see the dying man he was staring at. "No matter what happens, you will be alright." He smiled widely. "I love you."

The young man couldn't take it as the older man's body went limp in front of his eyes.

He collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… Hahaha… Ugh… That chapter was pure pain to write.
> 
> So, I have a few things planned for the future (*evil laugh*) but yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter you waited for! Hahaha that was really horrible tho *sob*
> 
> Well my dear readers, I'm again so sorry I stopped the story. Hope you're not mad about it.
> 
> ###### Bye guys, see you! I love you all!


	20. Depressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter since some time (since chapter 3 actually smh) but it’s been 3 weeks. Also the most depressing yet. Be prepared. 
> 
> Well, pretty sure I’m supposed to put up warnings so every time there’s sensitive subjects I’ll write it out in the summary. If it bothers you, please don’t read.
> 
> Warning: depression and a tiny bit of self-harming. Also Ace being a bastard.

## Depression

“ _We will now be talking about the event that shook Punk Hazard three days ago. During the night, an unknown man was seen walking down the street through the Laboratory Streets where the famous prodigy surgeon Trafalgar Law is well known to be living with his adoptive father, commonly nicknamed “Corazon”. Dr Trafalgar’s friends, Shachi and Penguin, who were present during the attack, would not say anything about it. «_ If Law doesn't tell me to talk, I won't talk _,» Dr Penguin stated firmly. Dr. Shachi echoed by saying furiously «_ We have no right do decide what to say or not. Mind your own *beep* business. _» Dr Trafalgar not having appeared since, it certainly does not look like we will be getting any information soon._

 _Let we go back to the subject of Corazon’s death. Corazon, by his real name Domquixote Rosinante, was brought to the hospital by the girl seen to have recently been spending time with Dr Trafalgar, to the point where most people theorise her to be Trafalgar’s girlfriend. The woman named Monkey D. Luffy arrived to the Hearts Hospital covered in blood, carrying both Corazon's dead body and Trafalgar who appeared to have fainted. Miss Luffy looked distracted and traumatised—_ ”

The TV screen went off with a soft beeping sound. Usopp turned to see Luffy dropping the remote in the nearest trash bin with an empty stare.

“Luffy?...”

The girl barely even looked at him as she strode out of the house. Nami walked out of the kitchen, followed by Sanji who flinched as the sound of the slamming door. The orange-haired woman pursed her shaking lips, looking about to cry. Usopp went to fish the remote from the bin.

“You’re lucky she didn’t smash the screen. I guess it upset her to see the news talking about it.” Sanji gritted his teeth looked away. “Don’t blame yourself, Sanji. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Of course I did, Usopp. Don’t you get it? I insulted Corazon and rejected Trafalgar. And now!... Look at how miserable she is because one died and the other is depressed!... I should have realised how much she loved them. I–I should’ve shown more appreciation — I bet she hates me now—“

“I’m sure she doesn’t. Luffy still loves you like she always did. She’s just suffering from withdrawal.”

Nami frowned. “Withdrawal from what?”

“From Trafalgar, of course.”

“But he’s still alive. Didn’t she just go out to visit him? He’s perfectly fine.”

Usopp sighed and sat back down on the couch. “Yeah, I guess so...” he said softly, turning the TV back on. “If you could call that _fine_...”

* * *

Luffy’s mind was blank.

What had happened, she did not remember. What was happening, she did not know.

All she felt was the pile of despair and grief that Law had now become.

Law, whom she loved so much, who was now painfully unresponsive from the shock of losing his father so suddenly. Him, whose beautiful grey eyes had stopped shining. Who had lost his smile to his broken heart.

All she felt was agony.

It seemed impossible that a mere three days before, they had been laughing, blissfully ignorant of the tragedy that was happening, happily going on with their love story. Was it even two days? It felt so far. Maybe it was the previous day. Maybe it was last year.

Luffy did not know. She did not know anything. She did not see the crowd ps turning as she passed them, she didn’t hear the whispers calling out to her and Law, she didn’t control her feet that were leading her towards him. Her world was now the desolate emptiness that was her despair.

* * *

Hope.

Joy.

Love.

The cruel world had taken it all from him.

“I love you.”

What a joke.

What was the point of love? It couldn’t protect. It hurt.

It gave you joy, only to break you afterwards.

Hope was simply a way to let you fall even deeper into despair.

Life.

Such pain. Anger, hatred, misery.

What was the point of living?

His very existence destroyed others. He was a failure.

Why did he have to keep on suffering?

_Torao_

Death sounded much more inviting.

_Torao, can you hear me?_

Wasn’t he forgetting something?

_Torao... Law, please..._

Yes, something. Something important.

Maybe death could wait. Maybe.

Maybe hope could come back.

_I need you._

* * *

Law’s empty eyes focused slightly on her. How she hated seeing the glazed look, the dullness in those once passionate steel eyes. It was like everything about him had faded; his skin had paled and looked sickly, his soft black hair was a mess, his mouth had a definite pull downwards, and the usual gold shine of his eyes had entirely disappeared.

“Mugiwara-ya?” he muttered absently, for the first time in three days. “What’re you doing here?”

Luffy sat on the bed, facing him. They were at Brook’s house, where the surgeon was living due to his house having been blown up. Brook being the famous Soul King and Law an important surgeon, the transfer was quickly accepted and confirmed, and Law now stayed in the large house’s guest room. Not that he cared, as he hadn’t shown any sign of life since Corazon’s death. Until now, that is.

“I missed you,” she answered simply without a smile. The man didn’t reply but turned back to the window he kept staring out of, staring but never seeing. “I brought you food, too. You need to eat.” Still he kept silent. It was true, though; according to Brook, he had hardly eaten anything during the last three days. He might not even have eaten at all, seeing his sunken cheeks, or slept either.

It seemed like she had gotten from him all the reaction she could for the day. Law stayed in the same position, sitting against the bed headboard, his head turned towards the window and his eyes empty. Luffy wanted to stay. She desperately did. But she stood up, giving him the space he needed. “We won’t lose, Torao. I promise.” She turned away and walked out of the room, not seeing Law turn his head slightly to look at her, feeling her sweet warmth go, leaving him so, so cold.

* * *

“It’s her. Trafalgar’s girl.”

“So it’s true that he moved into Soul King’s house?”

“She looks so small and young. _Too_ young.”

“Hey, you’re making Dr Trafalgar sound like a pedophile.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“She’s actually kinda cute.”

“She looks soft.”

“I wanna see Dr Trafalgar! It’s unfair, why is he hiding like that?”

“I’m jealous.”

“Of whom?”

“Both.”

“The hell?”

Luffy didn’t pay attention to all the pointing and whispering. She didn’t care. They could think whatever they wanted. Right now, she wanted one thing, and that was to visit Ace. The thought that she couldn’t protect Law, that she couldn’t help him, the sight of his shadow of a self and the pallor of his skin, the sound of his hoarse, unused voice, it all came back to haunt her. She didn’t know what to do, and it destroyed her.

She walked on.

* * *

_Ace heard her. He heard her despair over her incompetence and her tears of frustration towards her weakness. Her grief, her pain and her sorrow. He heard it all. And it was caused by another person, another man. It infuriated him. How could this person steal his precious Luffy away, and break her afterwards?_

_He felt a burning rage run through him. Where was the damn thief when Luffy was suffering? The coward had abandoned her, leaving her a mess of distress._

_And why, why, why was Luffy crying over some other guy and his father?_

_The jealousy._

_The hatred._

_Trafalgar Law. This name, pronounced by his beloved Luffy’s broken voice._

_Ace would bring her smile back. No matter what._

_Trafalgar Law had to disappear._

<<< \- - - >>>

Law snapped out of his trance, unaware of the silent death threat he had just received. He had no idea how long he had been sitting here, but he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was starving. There was a tray next to him, loaded with food. He vaguely remembered Luffy come in and try to talk to him. What a pitiful sight he must’ve made! He hated himself. He wondered if she would abandon him.

He reached for the tray. A bowl of rice, a grilled fish, a few onigiris, a slice of melon and a cup of coffee. His favorite.

“Luffy-ya...”

He recalled her small, warm body, her childish face, her soft black hair. The large smile, the bright round eyes, the beautiful laugh that made him so weak. He wished she was here. Maybe she hated him now. Law wondered how he would take it if Luffy left him.

He didn’t feel the strength to stand up, so he didn’t move, he kept on watching the street outside of the window, the people stopping by for a hopeful glimpse of the Soul King, and maybe him too. He would never understand why these people praised him so much. Genius surgeon, prodigy Trafalgar Law? Yeah, right. More like a failure of a son, a friend and a lover.

So painful. Thinking was so painful. So many memories were coming back.

It hurt. Like his heart was breaking all over again.

It hurt. So much

A sharp pain in his palm brought him back to reality, making him notice he’d been unconsciously pressing his knife into his palm. Law hissed at the reddening wound. He was _self-harming_ , he realized incredulously. The doctor part of him was horrified, but another, stronger part was glad of the distraction. He grabbed the tissue on the tray and pressed it roughly onto the cut, making it sting even more. Thinking was a bad idea, something he couldn’t afford to do without bringing back hurtful memories. So he stopped thinking.

Law fell back into his trance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, well, hate me, hate the chapter, it’s already out and you already read it (I suppose). I don’t really like the chapter either anyway.
> 
> Can’t believe things went bad so fast (actually I can since that part was planned since almost the beginning, I just had trouble writing it).
> 
> So it feels like I’m just trying to make excuses and I don’t like it, but my computer broke somehow which means I lost all the documents I’d prepared and if this isn’t a big blow to my motivation. Also I’m working on an One Piece AMV and many art projects (excuses!).
> 
> I’m going to rewrite the chapter I lost of my other story next.
> 
> ###### Sayonara~~


End file.
